


Saved

by Jaxie



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 50,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxie/pseuds/Jaxie
Summary: Poor white tiger hybrid Taehyung is held captive by an evil mafia leader and he is just done with lifeMafia lord Jeon Jungkook has more than a few grudges against another local Mafia leader who is trying to infringe on the Jeon mafia's territory and profits.***5-12-20.  This work is NOT completed.  I have no idea why it's marked that way and I cannot find a way to take that tag off.  Please, enjoy reading my story!***
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

New story in progress

Just had the idea tonight and decided to go with it


	2. So, who did it

Taehyung is sitting quietly on the floor near his masters feet reading a book he was given, and listening to every single word spoken by the men around him. 

Jackson is sitting on the couch, having a meeting with his main mafia team, occasionally reaching down to pet the fluffy head of his white tiger hybrid who is chained to special hooks in the floor to keep him from trying to run. The hybrid has made a habit of trying to escape leading Jackson to putting a shock collar and chains on him. Taehyung is his prized possession. White Tiger hybrids are rare and valuable. He is even more rare than those 2 hybrids his enemy Jeon Jungkook has in his employ, a black panther and a jaguar, both skilled assassins. Jackson despises the use of hybrids are members. They are pets , slaves so to speak. They are bought to be decorative treasures to show off , and use as the masters see fit. He does not believe in giving them full rights , unlike his enemy. 

He reaches down to pet Taehyung some more, loving the soft fur, but not happy at the low growl and the way the hybrid moves his head away. So he cuffs him on the head "Stop growling at me. Remember your place cat." With that he pulls the hybrid up on the couch next to him , making his tiger lean on him to read his book. "Be a good boy and stay put and I will let you sit with us at the table for dinner" He then turns his attention to the 6 men with him. "Now, do we know who attacked the gun house overnight and burned it to the ground?"  
BamBam speaks up "There is no footage anywhere near, which is understandable since we personally removed the camera's in the area to hide our movements in the warehouse. " 

Jinyoung "Based on the tire tracks outside, some large van was used to unload our guns into and take away before burning the building. There is no sign of the bodies of our men at the site, but they may be in the ashes. "  
Youngjae : " I thought initially it was Jeons but it's too unprofessional. They don't use vans, they would not leave tire tracks. I also don't see them setting a building on fire. It's too cliche' and uncertain. Explosions are more their forte , making sure everything is absolute rubble, while fire isn't as reliable as it could be put out before everything is destroyed. "

Jaebum " I agree. It has to be either one of the minor mafia's or a gang just trying to get outfitted with better quality weapons. We already sent out runners to spread the word of a reward for info on new weapons for sale and information on the fire."  
Jackson " Good. I want to take on Jeon but we all know we don't have the power just yet. We need more minor mafia's to join us before we try. His 2 hybrid assassins alone are too much for us."  
Yugyeom "Yeah, we learned that the hard way. We lost 15 men in a 5 minute period and the only reason we know it was them is them calling us to let us know not to tread of their territory again. Those 2 are deadly enough without counting all the rest of his main team and the seemingly hundreds of men at his disposal."   
Jackson "One day his trust in hybrids might be his undoing. I wouldn't trust Taehyung enough to train and give weapons to. Besides the trust, he's far too valuable. Jeons 2 are also rare breeds."  
Mark speaks up "Taehyung couldn't hold a gun anyway. He's too gentle and since he's a housecat he isn't strong enough to be of use to us in missions."  
What Jackson doesn't realize is that is a direct dig at him about his mistreatment of the white tiger hybrid. 

None of them realize Taehyung is also listening closely and remembering everything he has heard. He memorized the Jeon name and is interested in the fact he trusts and trains hybrids and lets them be normal.  
Jackson "Let's go have dinner. Since you were a good kitty you can sit at the table and have a full dinner today. Behave and I will let you have a long bathe alone and build a nest in your room tonight. I can tell from your smell you are going into heat soon. "  
At the table Mark brings up the subject again "Taehyung appears to be entering pre-heat. We should see about getting another large cat hybrid to see him through it. "  
Jinyoung "I can call WinWin again. They seem to have done good these past heats."  
Jackson "Set it up. Can't have the damn cat going crazy like the time we tried to just ignore it and let him ride it out"  
Jinyoung sends the message. He gives Mark a small nod.

Jackson is too busy having a discussion with Jaebum to notice the interaction. Taehyung notices but he never interacts with anyone so ignores it. He's not allowed to interact with them, except Jackson unless one of them approaches him.

He is lonely, mentally traumatized, severely underweight and suffering depression. 

He needs help.


	3. Planning the attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a completed work  
> as of 5-5-20

"Someone torched one of Got7's warehouses. I think it's their primary house they kept guns in. One of our spies sent some pictures showing Mark and Yugyeom checking out the site a few hours ago."

Jeon Jungkook looks up from his laptop at this news. The Mafia Lord smiles. "Do we have any leads?"  
Yoongi perks his black panther ears up to listen to the conversation while he sharpens and cleans his weapons on his own table in the large office.   
Namjoon : Not at the moment. Jackson had all the camera's in that area cut off months ago. I have sent runners out to ask around and some to discreetly check out the site itself. 

Jimin walks in and settles himself in Namjoons lap so the man will cuddle him and pet his silky ears.Namjoon smiles as the Jaguar hybrid does this and grabs the brush off the side table to brush the spotted hair on his head. 

Another rare hybrid walks in. Hobi, a Silver Fox hybrid, smiling widely. "I have some news on that fire. It appears to be Exo. Get this, they gave the weapons to small gang called Astro."

Jungkook smiles. "I know Astro. They are skilled at tech things. No idea why they need weapons. I am not sure they have the training for it. I was actually thinking of discussing bringing them into our company"

Hobi gets out his laptop and begins loading up something. "Let me just see what I can pull up about them."

Jin pipes up from the couch he is laying on , playing on his phone. "News from Yuta just wrote me. Seems Jinyoung has sent them a message. WinWin is going to Got7 tonight for "personal reasons" and they are thinking it's a good opportunity for him to open access to their place from inside. " 

Jungkook scowls "Why on earth is WinWin allowed inside Got7's base like that? Are you sure we can trust them to help us dispose of Got7?"  
Jin : It's something to do with him being a Tiger hybrid.   
Yoongi : Wait. There are no hybrids in Got7 that I am aware of. Jackson is notorious for hating hybrids. What possible reason could there be for them allowing a tiger hybrid right inside their main base?

Jin: I never thought to ask. I don't like making them think I am just using them for information.

Jungkook "Get them over here asap. Let's talk this over and make our plans, along with finding out why their hybrid is allowed there."

Jin : On it. Jimin dear, please go ask the cooks to make dinner for everyone. Expect 7 members according to the reply I just got.

Namjoon : I really am curious about this hybrid being allowed in there. It makes no sense when everyone knows Jackson hates hybrids. I think Jimin and Yoongi are the main reason they hate us so much. 

Yoongi : It's well known in the hybrid circles that Got7 is to be avoided by hybrids at all costs. A few have been tortured to death by them in the past. Are we sure WinWin is in no danger?

Jungkook : Jin, give them the information Yoongi just said and ask about his safety. NOW please.

Hobi : Looks like I cannot find anything bad on these Astro guys. They are clean, have good records and are well respected by Exo, who are notorious for being very careful on who they let into their circle. 

Jungkook : Someone find a messenger to see if they are interested in having a dinner meeting. 

Hobi : I am 100% sure they know I was in their system. I can simply leave a cryptic message for them to solve that has information on how to reach me through my personal runner. 

Jungkook : Do that. It's a good test on their skills.

Jin : Nct will be here in an hour. I suggest we all go wash up. 

AN HOUR LATER:

"Sirs, The men you invited over are here."   
Yoongi : Please show them into the dining room. We will be right there.  
The maid nods and goes back to escort the visitors over to the correct room.

Renjun "Wow this place is amazing."  
Taeyong : Just behave please. These men are the most powerful around , more powerful than even Jungkooks father. Them inviting us over could possibly secure us a better future.

Namjoon and Jin enter with Hobi right behind them. Introductions are made with all the visitors admiring how handsome Jin is. Namjoon is one lucky man.   
They hear sounds in the hallway and look up to see the 2 hybrids entering. All of the visitors are watching intently. They all knew the stories of these 2 assassins. They are known for being the best in the business, using their human and cat forms to get the jobs done. Yoongi is well know for being invisible at night in cat form. Upon seeing his inky black ears and tail, they understand why. Jeno cannot contain himself "Your spotted ears are just sooo cute!"  
Jimin smiles and laughs, displaying his slightly longer canines "Thank you. I even have spots on my tail too." With that he displays his long fluffy tail he is very proud of."

Hobi smirks "My tail is fluffier" With that he twirls around showing off his long silver fluffy fox tail with the end black like it was dipped in paint. He then lifts his fox ears out of his mop of hair. Everyone coos at the site. "I have never seen a fox hybrid. Our hybrid member is a tiger." Taeyong tells them.

Jungkook walks into the room. It was at this moment that the visitors realized something nobody appeared to know. Jungkook is a White Tiger hybrid. "I never heard anything about you being a hybrid!" comes from Johnny.   
Jungkook "I keep a low profile for that reason. If people knew they might try to capture me. I can of course protect myself, but it's best people outside our circle don't know. Consider this your entrance acceptance into our Mafia. I know you applied months ago. We took our time to get to know you a little more and decided tonight we would approve it."

Jin : I am sure you understand not to let this secret out, along with anything else you learn. You are now part of our inner circle. That also means you are under our protection. 

Jungkook : Now, let us have dinner and discuss the important things.

After they sit and have eaten a good bit of their dinner, having multiple conversations getting to know each other and set ground rules, Jungkook taps his glass with a knife to get everyones attention. "Ok. I have one important question before we move onto planning how to get into Got7's house and take them down. Why is your hybrid allowed access into their house and what is he doing there"

Taeyong : We honestly don't know. He and Jinyoung grew up together. He goes over for 2 to 3 days every few months. I have never questioned it because he always brings back information. It's "personal time" according to him. 

Hobi : Are you positive he can be trusted and isn't working with them?  
Johnny : Mark and Jinyoung are not on Jacksons side. They stay because of the other members. They grew up together and are unwilling to leave and have the others killed for letting it happen. WinWin just tells us it's Hybrid things when he goes over there. At first I suspected one of Mark or Jinyoung to be a hybrid, but it's not the case. Maybe one of the others secretly is.

Yoongi : Not possible. Jackson has an intense hatred for hybrids. Our society adamantly is against any hybrids going near anyone associated with Got7 because he is known to kidnap and torture hybrids to death. I have seen some of the bodies and it's horrific , even by my standards. 

Jungkook : So he is secretly spying on them while visiting friends and they don't realize it. If this pans out to be the case I have some ideas for the kid. 

Jimin : I still don't get why any hybrid would be going there.

Renjun : I think he might not spend all those days there. Maybe he gets information from Mark or Jinyoung and goes to see someone. He comes home smelling of a cat hybrids heat each and every time.

Everyone perks up at this information. 

Jimin : How do you even know that?

Taeyong laughs : Because Renjun is not what he seems either. He is a wolf hybrid. He was abused as a child and they cut his ears and tail down short to hide them and punish him. He can smell ridiculously well. 

Jungkook : I see this being a great unification. Now , let's see what information you have about their house and get this plan in motion. We have to do it tomorrow. 

With that, they move to the living room and discuss the information and make their plan.

They will sneak in, kill Jackson and take the others prisoner. All 6 of them.

Little do they know what else lies in wait for them.


	4. New Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some new members are welcomed into Bangtan

While that dinner is happening:

Moonbin is both confused and excited. He traced the little puzzle left behind by their recent hacker who popped into their system. There were no attempts to hide their tracks and the puzzle left behind ended up yielding information on how to contact them. He calls for a meeting and pops the information onto a tablet. 

As soon as they all gather in the office, he places the tablet on the table for them to pick up and look at as they wish. JinJin grabs it first. "Oh. Someone got into our system, did some checking on our personnel and left us a ticket to get in contact with them?"  
Rocky takes it and looks "I know this runner. He works for Bangtan."  
Moonbin : I thought so. Looks like they want to talk to us.   
Rocky : They could make our lives so much easier if we could get a meeting and present ourselves as a team worth promoting.   
MK : They are also Hybrid friendly. Meaning Sanha and I won't be mistreated.   
Eunwoo : JinJin, send one of your runners to meet this one in the message. Make sure he gives that codeword to their runner. Let's see what they have to offer.

Back to now...

Hobi gets a message from his runner. He smiles. "Astro already contacted my runner with the codeword and a message of their own . They would like to set up a meeting if we have time for them. "  
Namjoon nods : Tell the runner thank you. Now, give them your number via your little tricks.  
Hobi giggles and his little fox noises make the visitors coo at him. He excuses himself to go to his office. Returning a few moments later he tells Namjoon "Done. They should call me fairly soon."  
Taeyongs phone rings and he answers it. He mouths "Mark" to the group. Namjoon motions him to go to a quiet room and sends Yoongi with him.

Taeyong "Yeah, we are making preparations right now. What are you guys going to do once this goes down?"  
Mark " We don't know but there is a situation here that is forcing our hand to move things along faster. I cannot explain as I need to go. Just please, remember it's only J going down. Anyone you don't recognize is an innocent and needs rescue" With that he hangs up

Taeyong looks at Yoongi. "I don't like this at all. It's been a quiet situation planning on getting them out of there and tonight Mark seems really stressed."  
Yoongi nods : I heard. Something is making him anxious and I hope it's an outside source and not them trying to bait us there.  
Taeyong : I wouldn't think so with WinWin there.  
Yoongi : Unless he is an unwilling hostage .

They return to the main room and tell the new information to them.   
Hobi gets off his phone. "Astro is on their way over. "  
Jungkook is anxious : I don't feel like this is a backstab. Mark is known to be level headed. Something has happened at that complex that has made them move into action tonight. I think WinWin going over has nothing to do with the decision. 

They decide to have some drinks and wait for astro to arrive, while chatting getting to know each other better.   
The doorbell rings and a maid escorts some new men inside. 

Namjoon stands : Welcome to Bangtan Mansion. Please have a seat after introducing yourselves.   
Astro makes their introductions and sit.   
NCT takes up the reins and introduce themselves to the new group.  
Rocky takes notice of something "Aren't you missing a member?"  
Renjun grins "Good eye. WinWin is out on location for what we are discussing tonight"  
Sanha smiles : Your hybrids are beautiful! All 4 of you are so rare!"  
Jimin smiles his long fanged grin : You are so cute. I never saw a panda hybrid before!  
Sanha is really happy and moves to an empty chair, Jimin following. Everyone smiles and just goes back to business as the 2 hybrids get to know each other.   
Jungkook enters the room and everyone from Astro stops in sheer surprise.   
"WOW"  
"Oh my god"  
Jungkook sits in his favorite chair as he brushes his hand over one of his pretty white tiger ears. "I take it you didn't know either."   
Head shaking and NO abound and he grins. "It's a secret and now that you are family, please don't tell anyone. I don't need the hassle of hybrid sellers trying to make a fortune kidnapping a white tiger hybrid. "  
Moonbin : So that means you already knew we were going to ask to be promoted by you."  
Jin giggles : You are going to train to be our new tech team. We are getting tired of doing all the work ourselves and after checking into you we decided on that little test Hobi the fox over there left you. Since you solved that within a few moments we decided to admit you into the family.   
Jungkook : I assume you don't have any qualms about that?  
Eunwoo : Absolutely not. We are thrilled.   
Namjoon : Now, we will discuss lodgings for both of your teams after we deal with this Got7 mission tonight.

Eunwoo looks at Jungkook questioningly "Got7?"  
Jungkook : Something has come up and apparently we need to go rescue Got7 members from their leader and one of the NCT members.   
Moonbin pulls his laptop out of his bag and logs in. "I can try to access their home camera's so you don't go in blind. "  
Namjoon : Excellent .   
While Moonbin and Hobi work on accessing the securities and camera's at the GOT7 location, the rest of the teams works on their plan. 

Renjun gets up and walks to Jungkook and hands him his phone.  
Jungkook reads what is on the screen and gets up.  
"we are leaving right now. Gather the weapons, call your small teams to meet us at the location Yoongi. Hobi, Moonbin, get their security systems offline and try to get those camera feeds to guide us through. Everyone, get suited up in raid gear , weapons and radios. We have to go NOW"  
Everyone looks and Renjun says "WinWin send me a message simply saying "I need help here, he is about to die on me." Nothing after that. 

Moonbin announces he got their camera feeds accessed and will guide them through the mansion to Jackson.  
Hobi tells them " I have their security ready to be turned off when you arrive. Good luck."

Yoongi and Jimin had already left on their own. The 2 assassins will meet everyone there. They are so good at stealth nobody in NCT or Astro even noticed them leaving.


	5. invasion and discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> note *corrected some spelling and grammar on 6-7-2020

Yoongi and Jimin peer into the windows of Got7's living room through their binoculars. They don't see everyone so start checking other windows. Jimin puts his binoculars down and stashes them in his bag. He shifts to Jaguar and stalks carefully away from Yoongi who just watches. He takes note of Jimin smelling the air intently near a basement window. This perks his interest once Jimin keeps doing it. It's unlike the Jaguar to concentrate on something like smell for so long, his nose is highly sensitized and he can typically figure out a scent immediately. He shifts to his inky black panther form and becomes instantly invisible in the darkness. He pads over to jimin. Then he notices it. It smells vaguely like Jungkook over here. Not exactly but something is extremely similar. The cats look at each other and stalk back to the treeline they initially hid in. Jimin shifts and calls Jungkook. "Boss, something is wrong. It smells similar to you near 2 of their basement windows. We cannot see into them though. They are painted black on the inside." Jungkook replies "Mark them with the special paint and we can meet you near them once the scanner finds the paint marks. We are 2 minutes away."

"They are 2 minutes away. He wants me to mark them with the scanner paint." With that he gets out a small dart gun and shoots it at the 2 windows. The human eye cannot see the marks. It's a special paint they created that can only be seen through scanners they made. Namjoon might be clumsy but he is amazing at creating tech things. A few moments later the team appears at their side. "Those are the windows the smell is near. It's only near them, no other place. "   
Jungkook : I want to go check it out but my colouring is too bright for that area.  
Yoongi purrs and looks toward the backdoor. Jungkook smiles. The exit sign on the outside now says hi. Hobi has cleverly marked their entrance. They hear Moonbin speak in their ears. "Can you hear me?" Jungkook gives a thumbs up. "Good. Nobody is near that door. Go in and go upstairs. 3 doors down, Jackson is sleeping. " Moonbin informs them of their path.  
Again Jungkook gives a thumbs up knowing that Moonbin can see them. Yoongi and Jimin pad off silently and mostly invisibly. They aim for the front door. There will be no escape for Jackson. Jimin notices Jinyoung near a window and decides to try to get inside the right way. He moves just enough to make Jinyoung see movement and peek out the window. As he is peering out Jimin pops his jaguar face into view and holds up a paw. Jinyoung smiles and nods and moves to the front door. Jimin goes to sit at the door , Yoongi watching intently. The door opens and Jinyoung speaks "I am so glad you are here. His room is upstairs, 2nd door on the right from this direction. It has a J on it. Please, don't hurt anyone but Jackson." With that he moves and let's Jimin inside, startled as the huge form of a jet black panther emerges from right beside the jaguar. He never even saw the panther sitting just a few feet to the left of the jaguar and that spooked him pretty bad. He closes the door and watches the 2 large cats move silently to the stairs and up them. "I never even saw the black one sitting right next to the jaguar" he whispers to Mark.   
Mark "I think the panther is Yoongi. No wonder they are so impossible to fight. They are huge and in amazing health , those muscles are amazing."  
Jinyoung : I am going to wait here for it. Hopefully it's quick and we don't have to fight or heal anyone.   
Mark : They only sent the 2 cats?  
Jingyoung : I guess so.   
Renjun walks into the room, gun on the 2 Got7 members. "Nope, those 2 are just the only ones you saw enter.   
Yuta speaks from the hallway : I heard a muffled scream just now and a thud. I think the cats handled it.  
As the 4 sit down and talk to get to know each other, the scene is a bit surreal. These 2 men appear not to care their leader just got killed , with their help.   
Yuta : He must have been awful for you to decide this was the best option to get out.  
Mark : We could not just leave. There is an innocent soul here who would suffer even more than he has and probably suffer mutilation before death if one of us disappeared. Taking him away was not an option. Jackson keeps him by his side almost all the time.

They hear noise in the stairway and look over. Namjoon comes down carrying Jacksons body with Jin holding the feet. The 2 cats are behind them. A panda waddles down the stairs behind the cats.   
Mark :What the hell? Where did the panda come from?   
Renjun laughs : He is one of us.   
Jinyoung : I very honestly thought our information crew was just getting bad. I thought Bangtan had a panda and nobody knew.  
They hear a laugh : I bet I can surprise you with something you don't know about Bangtan.   
The look for the voice and see only Yugyeom and BamBam looking around curiously too.

In walks Jeon Jungkook.  
Sporting fluffy white tiger ears and a long white tail striped in dark chocolate.   
He sits in a chair with the 2 large cats on each side of him and he grins.  
Mark : Holy shit  
BamBam : That reminds me. We better get to the basement. The key should have been in Jacksons room.  
Youngjae walks from the hallway to jacksons body and rummages in the pockets "Here it is."  
Mark :Jungkook. I know we don't know each other and you have no reason to trust me right now, but I think you specifically should follow me to the basement. Maybe bring your cats. The real reason we needed you in such a hurry is locked in there.  
Jungkook looks into his eyes and sees only honesty shining there, along with sadness.  
He gets up and motions the cats to follow.

Youngjae opens the door and they hear crying. Renjun runs into the room "That is winwin crying"  
The men walk into the basement to an unexpected scene that is heartbreaking.  
WinWin is sitting on the bed , holding a boy in his arms who is badly beaten and appears unconscious.   
They hear a deep growl and all of them recognize that particular sound and get the hell out of the way. That is the sound of an Alpha hybrid protecting his mate.   
What is surprising is the male in question is Jeon Jungkook.   
Jungkook walks over, yoongi quietly at his back. He gathers the hybrid from WinWins arms and walks back up the stairs and out the door towards the van that appeared at the front door.   
Renjun gathers WinWin up and follows along with the rest of them.

Everyone is shocked. The only words spoken were "Everyone to our mansion IMMEDIATELY. " by Jungkook as he walks out with his precious cargo in his arms.  
Everyone immediately grabs their things and follows out to cars.

Yoongi gets in and shifts sitting by Jungkooks side. Jimin drives. As they drive home Yoongi quietly asks "Jungkook, are you ok?"  
JK : Hyung. He's like me. There are so few of us and he tried to kill this one. I feel like this is my omega mate. I saw him and every single part of me had to protect him. I want to cry at his condition."  
Yoongi pats his arm : Let's get him home and get him looked at.   
Namjoon : Hobi already has the medical team ready in our clinic. I suggest we get him directly to the clinic and the rest of us all clean up and meet in the main room. It's going to be a much longer night than we planned.  
Jimin : I wish we hadn't killed him in his sleep now. I would very much like to torture him for this.  
Yoongi looks at the boy in Jungkooks arms. "He is badly beaten. This poor hybrid. "  
Jk :He has chains on him. They chained him using this choker collar.  
Yoongi : It's also a shock collar

They arrive home, the others behind them in other cars. Jungkook ignores everyone and walks to the clinic, shutting the door behind him.   
Their doctor and his 2 nurses are ready as he places the white tiger on the bed.   
"Jungkook, please my dear, go clean up and let me do my work. I will take my best care of him. I don't need him waking up seeing you covered in blood. I will leave the curtains on that window to the hallway open for you to view once cleaned. Now please , shower." Their doctor Jinki hugs Jungkook and sends him out the door. Key and Minho had already started work on the boy. 

Jinki looks at the damages. He starts talking so the 4th man in the room can take notes for the patient folder. A recording device is turned on to record anything the men say for his records.  
"Patient is a young male White Tiger hybrid. Initial look indicates he is a victim of a brutal beating. Weapon appears to be blunt object, possibly a metal bat, some sort of chain possibly , and a few burns from what looks like hot wax. Like a candle was poured onto his chest. Someone was mad. He also presents as extremely underweight, malnourished and dehydrated."

"Let's start with cleaning up this blood so we can see what we are dealing with."  
The men start cleaning him up with soft washcloths and warm water . They all talk their discoveries so the recorder can hear it. Jinki is working on the head to make sure there is no major damage there causing the state of unconsciousness. He finds where someone hit him on the head with something hard. The skull is not cracked but there is a lot of blood and blunt trauma. "We need to scan his head. There is a blunt force trauma back here. I think this is why he is out cold. " With that they move him into the next room to scan his head. They also take all sorts of xrays where they have recorded bad damages to check for broken bones. They find a broken knee , finger and rib.   
Key " I will get these casts on."  
Jinki : the head trauma isn't too severe. He should wake up soon once we get some iv fluids into him. Let's get him situated and treated and let him rest comfortably. He doesn't look like he's had a decent dinner or rest in quite some time.   
Minho :what about hybrid vaccinations? I doubt he has had any of them.  
Jinki : Yes, let's administer those before he wakes up. He is a white tiger, who has been abused. We have no idea his temperament. Best get the things that are likely to cause conflict done while he is out.  
Jungkook walks in once he saw needles. "What's this?"  
Jinki : I doubt he has had hybrid vaccinations. He needs them to protect himself and the other hybrids here. We have him on some iv fluids because he is severely dehydrated. We added some antibiotic to the drip for an infection the bloodwork noted. Nothing serious, likely caused by the dehydration and starvation. His wrists are wrapped because the chain marks on them cut into the skin and could also be where the infection came from. His neck is wrapped in cloth treated with medication because the collar was tight and appears not to have ever been taken off for proper cleaning under it. I expect you to file charges for each abuse I will write out in his file.  
Jungkook : No need. Yoongi and Jimin killed him. It was Got7 Jackson. I will go sort out why this happened and for how long.  
Please, take care of him well. That is my mate.   
Jinki smiles : I always do my best for you my dear.  
Jungkook smiles and kisses Jinki on the cheek. : You are the best older brother a man could ask for.   
Jinki pats his hand : I love you too. Now go find out details for me to better care for him. Get a name perhaps.

Jungkook looks at the tiger that is sleeping. He is beautiful all cleaned up. He feels proud, and very angry

Time to go find out what exactly led to this rare white tiger being chained in a basement, starved and abused.


	6. The story of Taehyung

Jungkook walks into the room to find someone had made tea and got out some bottles of wine. He opts for wine. He sits in his favorite chair and looks at everyone . He heaves a heavy sigh.  
"He has a broken knee, finger and rib. There is a bad hit to the back of his head. There are bruises and cuts everywhere. He is dehydrated and starved. I would like very much to know what the story is here. " With that he looks at Jinyoung.   
JB speaks up. "Guess I am the new leader. Taehyung is Jacksons prized possession, but that doesn't mean he took care of him. He is a housecat despite being a beautiful White Tiger. Jackson carefully left him weakened by feeding him the bare minimum and limiting his drinks to water only. Since he kept Taehyung chained next to him at all times, Taehyung was unable to get any exercise or drink as much as he needed. We would get punished too if we tried to have anything to do with Taehyung. There are hook points in the walls and floor all over that mansion to chain Taehyung to. He was caged at night most nights next to Jacksons bed. "  
BamBam : Taehyung is very obedient and never speaks, yet he was constantly being hit for little things like growling when Jackson would touch him suddenly. For instance last night. Taehyung was sitting up straight paying attention to WinWin arriving and didn't notice Jackson moving behind him. Jackson put a hand on his shoulder and Taehyung growled and moved away, purely out of instinct from being startled. Jackson cuffed him, and when Taehyung moved to cover his head Jackson suddenly lost it. He dragged him to the basement room where WinWin helps him with his heat and locked the door, we could not get in. We heard the beating. There was no need for it. He just flipped. When he came out , he was bloody. He told us "Don't help the fucking cat. WinWin take care of him and his heat and nothing else. He needs to learn to stop growling at me. " He then showered and went to bed. We looked in and I went to call you. WinWin went inside and closed the door, saying he will look after him, get help please. " I contacted you and we waited. You know the rest.

Jungkook leaned forward , hands on his head. "We will take him from here. That is my mate. "  
Jin : Kook, we have a problem. WinWin was there to help him through his heat. You cannot take over right now. He doesn't know you at all. I know you are his mate but this is a serious issue. He is abused. He will have trust issues and most likely be afraid of all of us.  
Namjoon nods : As much as this is not ideal, I think you need to consider Taehyung's mental and emotional well being and stand aside for the moment and let WinWin deal with his heat when he is awake and it hits.   
Jimin : That is a lot to ask. Are there any other options that would work?  
Jinki walks in and gives his advice. "Taehyung is his name?" At the nods he continues "As Taehyungs doctor, I strongly advice we take Namjoons idea. Taehyung is going to wake and he isn't going to know where he is . I came to ask his team members for one of them to go join Key and Minho to be there when Taehyung wakes up. " Yugyeom gets up and walks to the clinic.  
Jinki : Kook, I know this is going to hurt you as the Alpha mate. You need to do this for now for his sake. He knows WinWin and will be comfortable. We just uprooted him from his home, as bad as it was. He may even suffer from missing Jackson, even though he abused him. The complete change of life going on suddenly is going to be hard on him. The best way we can help , since his is on his heat is to let WinWin help out like normal and once that is past, we can continue healing his injuries, have Jonghyun talk to him about his mental state and introduce him to his new pack/mafia. 

Jungkook knows they are right, as much as it's hurting him to think about it.   
"I know you are completely correct. I will stand aside for now and go with your plan. Jonghyun is a good choice of psychiatrist. He is so kind and charismatic and gentle. I want him healthy and unafraid. His needs come before him being my mate. I will be here to care for him anyway he allows until he is able to accept me being his mate and be comfortable in his new home. 

Jinki : I suggest everyone go to bed. Once he wakes, i will speak to him and see how he feels and then feed him and get him back to sleep. You can all meet him when HE is ready. As his doctor, I am saying stay out of that room. Feel free to peek through the hallway window or camera's but do not go in there unless one of us on the medical team come to get you please. 

Jungkook : I think we all need showers, bathes and sleep. Let's get anyone who wants to stay tonight rooms. I personally want you all on premises until further notice, but I won't make you stay. Thank you all for helping get rid of Jackson and saving my mate. Goodnight

The men all disperse to rooms Jin assigns. Most are wanting to sleep in 1 room per group. It's been emotional hearing the hybrids story and they need the comfort of each other.

Not a single room isn't deep in thought about what all happened tonight, the good and the bad.

Tomorrow should be interesting. For now, they all need cleaning and sleep.

In the clinic, Taehyung begins to stir but not enough to wake. Yugyeom is given a recliner and a blanket placed next to the hybrids bed. The lights are turned low and the physicians all go to the living room next to the clinic to sleep. Jinki joins Yugy in a matching recliner on the other side.


	7. Doctor and patient

Jinki hears a small sound that alerts him. He opens his eyes and looks around. He is met with a set of blue eyes peering at him from his patient. He gets up carefully and taps Yugyeom on his knee to get him awake. He moves to Taehyungs side "Hello Taehyung. I am your doctor. You can call me Jinki. How are you feeling?"  
Taehyung looks at him with very wary eyes , unsure of his surroundings and still groggy from sleep.   
Yugyeom stands up "Hi Tae. You can trust this doctor. He treated all your wounds and put your casts on to get you all better."  
Taehyungs eyes go wide. He looks cautiously at Yugyeom but does not speak.   
Yugyeom : Jackson is gone Tae. It's over. We got you out of there. Please talk to us so your doctor can get you the proper care you need.  
Taehyung bursts into tears. Yugyeom carefully wraps his arms around the tiger, not knowing if Taehyung will let him. To his surprise the tiger leans into the hug crying his poor heart out. He pats the hair on the top of the tigers hair murmuring words of comfort waiting for the emotional outburst to pass. It's long needed.   
After a while the tears stop and Taehyung pulls away, patting Yugyeom on the arm. "Thank you." is all he says , his voice deeper than usual due to the crying.   
Yugyeom : we are only sorry it took so long to get it done Taehyung. We have been trying to get you out for a while.   
Taehyung looks at him : I knew something was going on. Since I am always at his side I could feel the change in the air for a while now. I didn't know it was about me. I owe you my life.   
Yugyeom : You don't owe us anything. The others are here along with the owners of this mansion. They are the group that killed Jackson for us to get you out. The other members would like to see you when you are ready.   
Jinki : That can be tomorrow. Right now, can you help me by keeping him calm while I check his vitals. Taehyung, I need you to answer my questions honestly. I am your doctor, do not be shy about anything. Nobody outside this room will know anything we talk about unless you want them to. Do you understand?  
Taehyung nods. : Yes sir. Thank you for caring for me. 

He smiles a wide boxy smile and his ears finally come up on top of his head. Jinki jots down the time. That is an important step for an abused hybrid.  
He begins asking Taehyung questions about his health, making sure the recorder was on for note taking later. Yugyeom keeps at Taehyungs side letting the tiger hold his hand.  
Jinki : Overall, he is in better health than I expected him to be. He has some issues we need to address with medication and basic care. The bruises will heal naturally. We will keep ointment on all these cuts. THe iv drip has antibiotics in it for an infection running through his system. Now, Taehyung. Your temperature is high but I understand its time for your heat.   
Taehyung looks up in panic and begins to stutter  
Jinki : shh shh, it's ok. WinWin is here. Everything is going to be fine. You are getting much needed fluids and nutrients through that IV in your arm along with the antibiotic. Once your heat kicks in I will disconnect that and you can go to WinWin until it's passed. Then you will come back to me for continuing your medical care. Is that ok?  
Taehyung eyes water up again "Yes, thank you for being so thorough in your care."  
Jinki : It's my pleasure. Now, are you hungry before we all go back to sleep for a while?  
Taehyung nods excitedly. Yugyeom smiles as he walks out "I will go grab something light."  
Jinki : Now, while you are in my care, you can talk to me about anything. It doesn't have to be just aches and pains. You will likely have some emotional issues. One of my best friends is our household psychiatrist. He deals with mental and emotional well being. If you feel sad or angry or feel like you need help dealing with your feelings, I need you to let me know and I will get Jonghyun to come talk to you , ok?  
Taehyung is happily suprised "I understand. Thank you. Does he know how to help someone with my uhm, history?"  
Jinki : actually yes. He is a psychiatrist because he was in a similar situation when he was very young. Someone got him out when he was only 11 and he appreciated the help he got so much he decided to spend his life helping others like he was helped.   
Taehyung : Thank you for all this. I never thought I would get away from him. He was so mean to me. I haven't even been outside in a couple years.   
Yugyeom walks in with 2 banana's and an apple "We can fix that. I noticed this place has a really nice garden out back. I am sure Jungkook or Namjoon can set it up to let you go outside once your heat is done and you are recovering."

After Taehyung snacks, they help him off the bed to get a quick wash up and use the comfort room. He wobbles back to the bed and is suddenly very tired. "I am sleepy."  
Jinki : That is good. Sleep helps your body recover without spending energy on things like moving and stuff. Go to sleep. I will be right here.   
Yugyeom : I can stay too Tae, if you want me to.  
Taehyung :I feel guilty but I kinda do.  
Yugyeom pets his head " Right now, you are the main concern. Do not feel guilty for needing anything. You are in a strange house , in a clinic and your life has just completely changed. Never feel guilty for needing me here . I am familiar and you need that. I am 100% committed to getting you better.

Taehyung has tears in his eyes again as he reaches out for Yugyeom . He walks to the tiger and gathers him in his arms for a big hug. "It's ok. I am here Taehyung. You get some sleep before your heat kicks in."   
Taehyung wipes his eyes. "Thank you Yugyeom. I think I am ready for sleep now."

The little trio goes back to sleep. Jungkook smiles as he watches the scene unfold on his laptop. He sensed something was up downstairs and clicked onto the camera to watch. He is happy his mate appears to be adjusting well. He scrolls back to the beginning of the waking up, he had started watching after the crying part. He notices the fear in his eyes but smiles when that goes away with Yugyeoms presence. He watches the crying and feels so bad for the beautiful tiger. He smiled wide when he got back to the part where his fluffy white and chocolate striped ears finally perked up. Jungkook can't believe his luck. His beautiful mate is another White Tiger like himself. To his knowledge there are less than 5 white tiger hybrids on the registries. There could be a few more like himself that aren't registered. Taehyung himself is not listed. There is a Kim Taehyung matching the right age , but listed as a bengal tiger. He makes a note to have Moonbin or Hobi see if those records have been altered. 

Comforted that his mate is doing as ok as can be expected , he puts the laptop aside and goes back to sleep.


	8. well, plans do change

4 hours after settling in to sleep, Yugyeom awakens from a deep sleep to a sweet smell.  
He realizes immediately the smell is Taehyungs normal Heat scent.  
He looks up to see Taehyung sitting in the bed rocking himself gently. Yugyeom wakes the doctor and points.  
Jinki immediately goes to the tiger and begins disconnecting the medical equipment. "Please step out the room and ask a maid to find Jungkook for me"  
Yugyeom immediately goes out the room and finds a maid sitting in the living room reading a book. "Pardon me miss, Doctor Jinki asked me to have someone get Jungkook to come to the clinic quickly."  
The lady jumps up "Yes sir, I will go get him and have him come straight there"  
Yugy: Thank you.   
He returns to the room to find Jinki has dressed Tae in a simple t-shirt and pair of basketball shorts. He is busy checking his vitals.   
They hear a knock and the door opens. Jungkook enters "You asked for me?"  
Jinki : JK, please cover your nose with a mask . Taehyung here is going into heat. I don't know where you are placing him and WinWin."  
Jungkook nods "Basement level, room 1. We have it all set with food, water and all the blankets an Omega can possibly need to make a nest for the duration of the heat. "  
Taehyung gasps "You are like me!" His eyes are sparkling and he is smiling a super cute wide box smile.   
Jungkook nods . Jinki speaks up "Yes, you can properly meet him later. You are in heat and he is an alpha. WinWin is here so you can be with someone familiar. Unless you want something different."  
Taehyung blushes and asks quietly "can I ask you something privately"  
Yugyeom and Jungkook leave the room upon hearing those words. Doctor patient privacy is not to be messed with.

Jinki looks at the suddenly bashful tiger. "What is it Taehyung?"  
Tae looks at his kind doctor. He sees no judgement, only concern and kindness in his face and eyes. " I feel something when I look at that other White tiger. I know I don't know him but it feels like I do. "  
Jinki smiles. "Jungkook is my brother. " Tae smiles at him trustingly. "Tae, do you know anything about the alpha/omega relationship? Mates , specifically?"  
Tae blushes "I am omega. WinWin is an alpha. When I go into heat he takes care of my private needs."  
Jinki : What about mates? Do you know that word and it's meaning?  
Tae nods "I have heard it mentioned in the house. Jackson would use omega's to lure their alpha mates into traps. It's like a married couple but stronger I guess. Mates will do anything for each other?  
Jinki : That is right. Mates can be chosen or some people are lucky enough to find their destined mates. I think my brother is your mate. You feel a pull towards him? Describe your body's reactions please  
Tae gets redder, making Jinki smile. "I felt like I wanted to run to his arms. My heart beat faster and I felt happy. "  
Jinki : Would you like Jungkook to come in again and see if he feels the same? If so, you should spend your heat with him instead. If you are mates and you spend it with WinWin, it will hurt your mate.   
Taehyung thinks. He nods "Yes. I would like to know. I don't want to hurt anyone. If he feels like I do then I know I would not like him being private with another Omega. My heart hurts thinking of that."

Jinki opens the door. "Jungkook, please come in."   
Jungkook steps into the room and stops to gather himself. The intoxicating scent makes his whole body react.   
Taehyung smiles "Hi."  
Jungkook uses everything in his to react like a normal person "Hi beautiful. I am Jungkook"  
Taehyungs ears wiggle and he replies "I am Taehyung. You are like me!" He points to his fluffy ears.  
Jungkook laughs and wiggles his own ears. "Yes, I am. We are very rare. I am so very happy to meet you."  
Jinki coughs "As cute as this is, we have a situation. Taehyung has disclosed something personal to me. Kook, I need to ask you a few questions. Do you mind answering them in front of Taehyung?"  
Jungkook looks at his brother who smiles. He trusts him "Oh sure. I guess so."  
Jinki : Look at Taehyung. Now, tell me how your body is feeling looking at him.  
Jungkook looks at the breathtaking beauty. "My heart is racing. I feel like I want to grab hold of him and kiss him to oblivion and protect him for eternity"  
Tae gasps and Jungkook looks at him, only now realizing what he said. Tae speaks "I feel hot looking at you. My heart beats fast. I want to run to your arms and cuddle. I feel like I know I can trust you."  
Jinki : Well,I think that is enough proof you are mates. What do you think boys?  
Jungkook " I knew the moment I came near him. He was passed out and my alpha senses told me this is my mate and to protect him. That is why I was the one to carry him out and bring him to my home."  
Taehyungs eyes shimmer with tears. "You saved me. You did what all the other alpha's did for their mates. I trust you and I know you are right, you are my mate."  
Jungkook and Jinki both mentally note that alpha comment for a later conversation.  
Jungkook clears his throat. "Taehyung. Look at me please. Do you accept me as your Alpha, as your mate?"  
Taehyung realizes this is his moment. His "Princess " moment he dreams of from the movies. " Yes, Jungkook. I accept you as my Alpha, my mate."  
Jungkook growls and goes to gather his omega in his arms and carry him out of the room.   
Jinki follows into the hallway "I guess we don't need to wake WinWin up. Taehyung reacted exactly like a mate should and accepted Jungkook as his mate."  
Yugyeom laughs "Well, that was unexpected. I guess that solves the question of where Taehyung goes to live now that his owner is dead. "   
Jinki laughs too "Let's sleep". Those 2 will be busy a couple of days. I will inform Namjoon he is in charge till further notice."

Once in the heat room set up for Taehyung, Jungkook places his new baby on the bed and sits next to him.   
"I know you aren't in full heat yet so how about we get to know each other a bit yeah?"  
Tae smiles "Thank you!"

With that, the 2 lean against the wall and play a game of 20 questions to get rid of the awkwardness. After a while they decide to cuddle and watch the tv. 

Jungkook is having a hard time not jumping on the omega but he also wants to gain his trust and make him comfortable before they jump into the alpha taking care of the omega through sex during his heat part of their night. He wants to do this as right as possible , to get their relationship off on a solid footing.

Taehyung is loving life right now. His new alpha mate is gloriously handsome and is being sweet and kind. Tae realizes the discomfort of his alpha. He appreciates the sacrifice Jungkook is making to get to know him first.

After a while of watching tv together, Tae's heat begins to get stronger, to the point Taehyungs mind is fogging up and he starts to get needy.   
Jungkook notices the difference. "Here baby, let Alpha take care of you and you feel better, yeah?"  
He kisses his new omega and the omega melts into his arms.


	9. Time to plan Taehyungs living

The next morning , everyone begins to wake and wander down to the dining room for breakfast. There are maids all over cleaning the house and happy to direct the guests where to head to find the others. Cooks are laying trays of breakfast items on the table for the guests to help themselves to. Namjoon sits at the head of the table this morning , indicating to each arrival to help themselves, don't worry about hierarchy. 

Yugyeom wanders down after a shower and sits with his group. Mark asks "So how well did Taehyung do overnight?"  
Yugy laughs, making almost the whole table look his way curiously. "Well, apparently Jungkook really is his mate and Taehyung accepted him and they have retired to rooms this house has for that reason."  
Namjoon chuckles "We have hybrids , dangerous ones. We have secure rooms downstairs kitted out for heats and ruts. Several of our friends come to use those rooms when necessary too, as it's a safe controlled environment. "  
JB "That's really smart and generous of you. So those 2 should be occupied for a couple of days "  
Jinki "Checking Taehyung I noticed he is on birth control. I gave him a shot to get him through his heat. Do any of you know the specific brand he is on?"  
Mark "No, but I can run to the house and grab his things. I will get his meds while I am there. I assume he is moving in here?"  
Namjoon "Yes. The maids are scheduled to clean up the room next to Jungkooks and decorate it for an Omega hybrid. Several of them are hybrids themselves and will know exactly what to put in there to begin with."  
BamBam "I honestly don't know what Taehyung might like. If we talked to him, he was the one to pay the price. I would like to ask that you let us visit to fix our friendship with him. He's very precious and deserves to be treated like gold. "  
Yugyeom "the few times Jackson left him in my care I learned a lot about him. He's cuddly and affectionate. He loves Disney animated movies. He likes blankets, like really really loves blankets. The fluffier and softer the better for his taste."  
Mark "He loves plushies but was always denied them at the store. "  
Jinyoung "He loves the colour purple. Soft lilac purple and black and white. "  
Youngjae "He likes baggy clothing. Don't touch his ears or tail without permission. Jackson abused those to punish him"

Namjoon had Jin writing all this down. Jin got a maid over and she took the notes down on her tablet. 

Jin told her "Have the drivers take some of you to the stores today and go shopping for things that match this list. Money is no issue. I will have a card ready for you when it's time to leave. Jiyeon, please lead this room decoration. As our resident Omega hybrid, I trust you to make this room absolutely lovely and comfortable for our new Tiger. He is an Omega too and Jungkooks mate. He's had a hard life and I want him to feel like a king in his own room please."  
Jiyeon smiled "Yes sir. I will gladly take on this and I will make it a lovely palace for him. Thank you for trusting me. I will go assemble a crew to assist me in shopping while others clean the room thoroughly and get the windows open to air it out."  
Namjoon "I will load a card with money. See us when you are ready to go out"

Jin looks over and notices the excitement of the other hybrids currently visiting. "Can I help you boys"  
Sanha excitedly yells , louder than he meant to "Can we go help with the shopping???"  
WinWin finally comes downstairs "I would like to go. I know Tae pretty well and can help with shopping. "  
Jin looks at Namjoon who nods in agreement. "Ok. But can 1 member of each group also go with your hybrids for security?"  
Rocky agrees to go for his 2 hybrids with Yuta going for their group.

Namjoon tells the leaders of both groups they are welcome to come live in this mansion. There are 2 smaller houses on the premises , each group can take one. Both leaders see this as a beneficial arrangement and agree.  
So this afternoon both groups need to go get their things and get started moving in. They have to be careful though. As Mafia members , transporting complete housings from one location to the other is dangerous. Namjoon gathers his best bodyguards and spy's to escort both groups and help out to make sure it goes smoothly.  
Jiyeon comes with her maids to get the money card from Namjoon. "I need to reinforce that we want the best of everything for our new tiger. He's a rare white tiger like Jungkook. The boy has been abused. Please ladies, do your best to make this room beautiful and comfortable. Outfit that huge closet with a small amount of clothing to get him started. Maybe 10 outfits. Jinki has the clothes he came in. Stop there for sizing please. "  
Jin "He is going to need everything. Toiletries, washing products, grooming products. Get him set up with anything you can think of. He literally has nothing. "

Jiyeon smiles. "I will also personally select him nesting materials. Things Omega's like to snuggle into and make themselves feel safe. Coming to a new home suddenly, he may need to rearrange things and tinker and nest. "  
Sumi "I will get him bathroom things and night clothing. I believe I saw a lovely lavender bathroom toiletry set that also included towels, cloths and a satin robe."  
Jin "Get that! It sounds perfect. Make sure you remember plushies. Buy him lots of plushies in many sizes please. He also loves Disney movies. So a tv and movies is a must."

With that sorted, the ladies leave to go shopping for their very special new Omega in the house. They are all excited at being trusted to outfit the room for their new hybrid. They stop at the front door to greet the 4 hybrids and their guards. The party loads into 2 vans with a third following for purchases to flow into. Jin planned ahead and sent the third van. 

Downstairs in the heat room things are going well. The new mates are completely infatuated with each other and learning everything they can about each other.


	10. gentle and loving

Jungkook gently lays Taehyung down on the bed and cups his face in his hand. He can't believe his mate is such a beauty. Taehyung radiates innocence , both in attitude and those huge puppy eyes. "Can I kiss you, my beauty?" Jungkook asks in a gentle whisper.   
Under him Tae looks up at his new mate and nods "yes, please" With that permission granted, Jungkook lightly grazes his lips across the plush lips of his mate Taehyung. Jungkook can't help himself and kisses firmer. He nips the omega's bottom lip gently, asking for permission. Taehyung whimpers lightly and opens his mouth, granting the alpha entrance. Their tongues meet and there is a small battle for dominance, with the alpha gaining the lead easily. While kissing the omega, he lets his free hand wander down the side of Taehyung, reaching the omega's hip he tugs at the shirt hem gently, looking into his mates eyes. Taehyung nods his head in consent and Jungkook carefully lifts the shirt off his mate slowly and carefully, kissing his way up the torso as he revealed it. He chose to ignore the bruises for now. Right now, he has an Omega mate in heat who needs his Alpha's attention. He pulls the shirt off Taehyung, over his head and tosses it to the side. He then focuses his attention on the collarbones and neck of his lovely mate, gaining himself a chorus of deep moans that are music to his ears. He kisses his way back down his mate nibbling on the edge of the boxers. He is waiting for Taehyung to ask for more, to consent. Taehyung himself reaches down and pushes the boxers down a bit, looking into the dark eyes of Jungkook. "please alpha, i need you"

Jungkook is now powerless to stop at that plea from his mate. He gets rid of the pants and boxers of his mate, also getting his own off, making them naked together. Taehyung is squirming so enticingly , making Jungkook even more turned on. He can smell the heat pheromones coming from the omega tiger. He kisses the top of the omega's manhood and licks up the shaft. Taehyungs moan is the best thing Jungkook has ever heard. He takes the shaft into his mouth, bobbing up and down slowly, licking with his tongue while watching Taehyung intently. The omega is wrecked. After a few moments he stops and reaches over to the nightstand grabbing lube. "Do we need condoms sweets?" Taehyung shakes his head, "No alpha. I am on birth control" 

With that consent , Jungkook coats himself and Taehyung with the lubrication carefully. He doesn't want to hurt his new mate any more than necessary. He speaks "On your knees darling" and Taehyung complies. He even gets bold and wiggles his ass , enticing his alpha even more. This gains him a growl and a smack on his ass. Then he feels a hand on his waist holding him and then his Alpha slowly pushes himself into him. It's the best moment of Taehyungs life. Feeling his mate fill him up , Tae moans "oh god alpha, it feels so good. " Jungkook growls and waits for his mate to adjust "You can move" he hears. At this he starts moving slowly, he is in absolute heaven. Never has be felt so good at any given moment in his life. Having his omega mate under him , the 2 of them joined just feels right. He spends the rest of the night making their connection as pleasurable for them both. He knots the omega twice during the night and next day. Each moment together is loving and gentle. Jungkook makes sure to clean his mate frequently and cuddle him every moment they aren't in the act of mating.

Taehyung is absolutely in love with his handsome mate. He's never been treated so lovingly or carefully. He dares to hope that maybe his life really has turned around.

Upstairs, Jin has made a dinner for the new mates. Jinki had informed him that the omega is severely underweight and malnourished. With the doctors guidance and proper meal is created to properly feed the omega and his alpha. The pair of steaks should give them protein to replenish their energy. He instructs one of the male housekeepers to take it down, ring the bell to the room and leave it on the table for the tigers to collect. He does NOT need Jungkook getting jealous on anyone right now. Tigers in general are possessive, Jungkook is well known for being more so than most. 

Taehyung is napping and Jungkook is watching tv while snuggling his mate when he hears the doorbell. He waits a few moments, and hears footsteps run away. He carefully gets up to check and smiles when he finds the tray with 2 dinners on it. One is marked Taehyung specifically. He brings the food inside and sets it up on the small table, then goes to wake the sleeping omega. "Baby, wake up. Dinner is here and hot." he says while brushing the bangs off Taehyungs forehead. Tae wakes up and smiles at seeing his handsome alpha looking at him. "Hi alpha" he says in a low sleepy voice. "Hi baby. Let's eat dinner while it's hot yeah? Jin made one plate specifically for you."  
Taehyung grins and lets the alpha help him up. The 2 retire to the table to enjoy their hot meal and make small talk. They are getting to know each other very well through games of asking questions. Jungkook has realized very quickly how sheltered the other tiger is. It's obvious he was very mistreated and kept as a captive housecat. He makes notes to himself to make sure he lets Taehyung go outside whenever he wants and to ensure he feels as safe as possible in his new home. "You should be done with heat tomorrow and I was wondering if you are excited to properly meet everyone and check out your new home ?"  
Taehyung's eyes sparkle. "I am so excited. I am grateful too. You saved me. I can never repay you for that debt."  
Jungkook grabs his hand and kisses it. "You don't need to. You are my mate, my life, my partner. I was meant to save you that night. I will make sure from now on you are happy , safe and protected. All I need in return is your love and loyalty, my dear"

Taehyung is more than happy to provide that. After dinner it's obvious the omega is tired. They lay down and snuggle and fall asleep. Taehyung wakes his alpha twice during the night being needy because of his heat. The alpha is more than happy to bring pleasure to his new mate. 

It's gentle and loving and perfect. The 2 tigers share themselves fully with each other. 

It's the best moments life has ever offered Taehyung. He's happy. 

***sorry it's a short chapter. It's bloody hot and I can't deal with summer at all. I will attempt to write another chapter tomorrow and make it better.***


	11. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tae goes outside for the first time in years

Jungkook wakes to a kiss being placed on his nose. He opens his eyes and grins at the cute boxy smile Taehyung is sitting there giving him.  
"Morning beautiful. To what do I owe this lovely way to wake up?"  
Tae smiles again "My heat is over and I was hoping to go have breakfast and meet everyone."  
Jungkook smiles "You can meet my team and your team is still here, waiting for you. They don't want to leave you here without your consent. Let's shower and go"  
With that Jungkook gets up, reaching down to pick up Tae bridal style and off to shower they go.  
Once all dressed, Jungkook hugs Taehyung to calm him down "It's going to be fine. My team is going to surprise you. Your team is also here . I will not mind at all if you spend time with them. I do know they all have the desire to speak with you. It's my understanding they feel a lot of guilt. Remember though, THEY contacted US to get you out of there. Your friends did that. Jackson is dead and can never hurt you again, and it's all because they contacted us, asked us to help them with something. We did not know about you specifically until we got there, they could not risk Jackson finding out what was truly going on and you be hurt more. They did this all for you. You are more to them than you realize. Now, let's go see them?"  
Taehyung has tears in his eyes. "I had no idea they wanted to help. I need to see Yugyeom and give him a hug. "  
With that , the new couple goes upstairs to meet everyone. 

_____ At the table the boys all hear the footsteps coming upstairs. Got7 knows Tae is shy and motion everyone to keep eating and be calm. Mark whispers "Tae is a shy kitty, don't make loud noises or sudden movements until he gets comfortable please."

___ Jungkook comes up the stairs and into the room first , with Taehyung right behind him holding his hand. Tae is cuddled up to Jungkooks arm, and stuffs his face into the alpha's shoulder when he stops to let the boys know they are here. Taehyung is beet red, because he just realized they all knew what they were downstairs doing. Jimin giggles at how cute the omega tiger is.   
Yugyeom smiles "Tae, come sit next to me and stop hiding. Everyone is happy to see you safe and we want to make sure you are eating properly now. " He pats the seat next to him, that spot being right at the end of the table to the right of Jungkooks seat at the head of the table. It's a silent acknowledgement from BTS that Taehyung is now Jungkooks mate and by placing him across from Namjoon it shows his new place in their pack. 

Breakfast goes off well, with everyone just chatting about normal everyday things. Nobody wants to stress out the wounded Omega, who has shown that he is definitely shy. Not one person at the table misses the flinching at loud sounds or sudden outbursts. Taehyung tries to control it, but it's pure instinct and it breaks their hearts. They collectively try to avoid being loud and to control themselves. They want the omega tiger to get comfortable at his new home and with his new pack. 

___After breakfast Tae just follows Jungkook around aimlessly. He doesn't want to be away from the Alpha just yet. Jungkook finds it cute. Got7 find is the most adorable thing ever. They are happy to see him feeling safe with someone. It's obvious the Alpha white tiger has gained the omega white tigers trust. They begin to feel ok with leaving him here. They have talked and decided taking him back to the home he was locked into and abused for so long is just a bad decision. 

___Jungkook brings Taehyung to his room and gets him changed into a pair of his shorts and a t-shirt. Yes, Tae has his own room, but he is unaware of that. Jungkook wanted to see HIS omega in HIS clothes. Now he has a plan. "Tae baby, I have a surprise for you , but we have to go downstairs." Taehyung agrees and grabs Jungkooks hand in his , causing the Alpha to smile. He likes this clingy thing his mate has going on right now. He leads his new mate downstairs. There, Jimin and Yoongi are at the door and nod. They shift to their cat forms and sit and wait. Hoseok walks over "alright, alright. I can let the kitties out." He laughs at the twin growls from the large cats. He can't help but catch the sparkle in Taehyungs eyes at both the cats and the huge backyard with all the fancy gardens in it. Jungkook smirks and leads Taehyung outside, slowly. Taehyung is hesitant at the doorway. Got7 and the remaining BTS members are watching closely. Got7 had informed BTS that Tae had not been outside in years. 

___Taehyung takes a deep breath and looks at Jungkook. The Alpha reaches to cup his face "Tae baby, it's ok. This is my home and now yours. This is your backyard, and now yours. Jimin and Yoongi would like for you to shift and join them in patrolling the border so you can mark your own territory to make you feel safe. I will shift too and be right behind you 3. Both of our teams are also coming outside. They will protect us, even Yoongi, Jimin and I are well trained in fighting in cat form. " As he speaks they hear a small padding sound. They look and see a panda padding over to them , sitting at Taehyungs feet and looking up at him cutely. Tae giggles and bends down to pet him. Renjun speaks "That is our member Sanha. He is our baby. "   
Tae giggles again "Hi. You are so adorable. " He keeps petting the panda's head. Sanha gets up and goes to the door, looking back expectantly at the omega tiger. Tae realizes he's being asked again to go outside. He looks at Jungkook once more and the alpha nods and moves to motion to the yard. Hobi silently has shifted and walks between them, the fox going outside and rolling in the grass. 

___Jungkook goes out the door and shifts. Then he sits and waits patiently. All the hybrids are sitting on the patio, just waiting. Taehyung is just standing in the doorway. He is fighting his past right now and everyone there knows it and it letting him take his time. Jungkook gets up and moves further out, just past the other hybrids. Now he is a good 50 feet from the door and he can see Tae getting nervous about the separation. He is counting on Tae's need to be near him right now. Tae moves a foot forward cautiously. Everyone is waiting , some holding breaths. Nobody wants to spook him. Taehyung looks at Jungkook and is clearly not happy about the separation. He shifts to his white tiger form, smaller than the other cats. He slowly moves a big paw onto the patio outside the door. He peers up as he sets it down. Jungkook is sitting there patiently. Tae moves his other foot out the door. Suddenly he takes off running , straight to the alpha white tiger. He pounces on the alpha , causing both to roll over. Jungkook purrs and licks his mates face in reassurance. He gets up and moves forward a bit. Taehyung gets up to follow. Yoongi and Jimin take the cue and head off to patrol the perimeter. They are moving casually and slowly to let Taehyung explore his new territory.

___Taehyung bravely follows the 2 large intimidating cats. He is relishing in the feel of grass under his paws. He keeps stopping to mark plants and trees by rubbing his cheek glands on them. Everyone is so damn proud of the beautiful white tiger. This is a huge step. 

Jinki has come outside to watch his patient and to make notes on the cat forms status. He's skinny but seems to be in general decent health. His muscles are not nearly defined as the other cats. This can be worked on easily. Jinki is joined by Jonghyun who is also watching. "That was a huge step in his recovery. He fought his own mental demons on his own and won against them. Yes, it's because his instinct right now is to be with his alpha mate, but he still beat that mental battle. I am proud and it shows me there is definitely hope to have him heal mentally and emotionally. "   
Jinki states "Even his tiger form is malnourished badly and his muscle tone is pretty bad. He needs to be worked in tiger form and human to build muscle. I have given Jin details on foods to nourish him properly to heal him up and put some meat on those bones."  
Jonghyun nods. "Such a sweet boy , shame someone mistreated him so badly."

___all the humans sit down at the tables with umbrellas to chat and watch the cats. Jinyoung is watching Yoongi intently. "That black panther scared the hell out of me the other night. The jaguar was at the door and I let him in and that panther just moved suddenly. He was just next to the jaguar and I did not see him in the darkness. " Moonbin and Rocky laugh as well as the NCT boys who had joined the others outside. 

___ It's a nice relaxing afternoon. Everyone does random things like play volleyball , or read on the lounge chairs. Taehyung has finished patrol of the perimeter and has decided he needs to explore all the gardens. Not an inch of his backyard is left unattended today. He finally goes to the shade of a tree and lays down on the grass. Jungkook follows and lays down behind the smaller tiger. Tae leans into the bigger body of the alpha and they nod off to sleep.

___Not a single soul on the property can help but coo and take pictures of the cuddly white tiger mates.


	12. a little taetae backstory

_____Everyone went inside except a few hybrids who decided relaxing in the gardens was a great idea for today. NCT and Astro and Got7 took the opportunity to get to know each other. Yes, they knew OF each other, but now they get to know the people themselves. 

___NCT is curious about Taehyung. Renjun "We never knew there was a hybrid there. Jackson's hatred of them was so well known that everyone makes sure to keep their hybrids well away from your group."  
Johnny "I am just glad he survived the experience and is now in a safe loving home. He seems really sweet and is gorgeous on top of that. "  
Jaehyun " I am more shocked to find the OTHER white tiger. Not once had I ever heard even a rumor of that. "  
Yuta "That is probably exactly why nobody can tell you what Jungkook looks like. I have heard of a few attacks going down involving a massive white tiger before. I am guessing he's that tiger. "  
Jaemin "Why is Taehyung so small in tiger form? I get why he is thin and not muscled, but why is he small?"  
Yugyeom "He's always been small. Jackson brought him home when he was about 14 and he was small then. "  
Mark "I believe the guy who had Taehyung before Jackson took him in payment got him from a breeding farm before he presented. I don't know if you know what those places are like. They keep the hybrids in small cages. It's my opinion his growth was stunted by being in a small cage at the facility. However, I am no expert"

___A cough turns all their attention to the 2 doctors. Jinki tells them "That is actually probably accurate. It's also very useful information for the 2 of us to help heal him up and get him on track to being normal. At first I thought he was just a runt. Hearing this information about the breeding facility changes that theory. A runt likely would not have been allowed to live to maturity. I am surprised to hear he came from this background though, being a white tiger. They are rare and considered priceless. Therefore, they are usually moved to more luxurious facilities to ensure they grow to full maturity in great health, to ensure the highest price for them after presenting."

___Jb replies "Jackson took him as payment for a 50 million dollar debt. The man gambled badly a week before and naturally could not pay up. Jackson saw Taehyung lounging on the mans couch and quickly demanded the tiger in payment. "  
Mark "Taehyung did not seem to be abused there. He was dressed in finery and lounging daintily on the mans couch casually watching tv. He was well groomed and healthy when we got him. "  
Yugyeom "Jackson almost immediately became wierdly possessive of Tae and would not let us talk to him or pet him. Tae sought affection from us, he was obviously used to being cuddled by his owner, but we weren't allowed. We did what we could when Jackson wasn't looking. Sometimes he let me bathe tae and I would shower him with affection during those moments. He's very cuddly and affectionate by nature. "  
BamBam "Tae is an angel. He started getting chained down because Jackson knew Tae hated him. Tae would naturally try to sit or lay as far away from Jackson as he could get away with. Jackson hated it and started chaining him down within reach. That was when the abuse started too."  
Mark "That's when we knew we had to get him out of there somehow. He was becoming depressed looking, timid and quiet. He stopped eating anything we gave him when Jackson wasn't looking, despite being fed very little. He was only allowed to eat what Jackson hand fed him. "

____Jonghyun looks thoughtful and speaks. "This is all very valuable information for me as his therapist/psychiatrist. I want you all to know my door is always open for all of you. Both for discussing this issue or your own problems. Seeing him go through that may have affected you in ways you don't realize yet. If you choose to return to that house, you may find yourself dealing with emotions you don't know how to handle. My door is always open, anytime. "

___Jinki speaks "I will talk to all of you later. I have to go find the tigers and get Taehyung weighed and some bloodwork done. We need to come up with a plan on getting the human and tiger healed and healthy. Yugyeom, I would appreciate you coming . I need Jungkook out of the room. His alpha instincts to protect might be a problem since the mating is new and his Omega has a history of abuse. Tae will need someone he trusts inside.   
Yugyeom nods "Anything for Taehyungie. He won't mind me being there, I am the one who bathes him. We have a solid trust bond."  
JB "Now, who is gonna keep the Alpha occupied while his omega is in a room he can't be in?"

The entire room nervously ponders that particular question.   
Taeyong comes up with a plan "How about we ask him to work out with us during that time?"  
Moonbin "That actually sounds like a solid plan. He loves to work out"

Meanwhile outside......

Jungkook wakes and purrs in contentment at having his mate cuddled up to him. He takes it upon himself to clean the ears and begins licking them carefully. His smaller mate wiggles those ears and purrs as he wakes. Tae proceeds to lick the paw of his alpha that is in front of him. It's a bonding moment for the 2 new mates. Tae rolls over to face the larger tiger and the 2 spend time licking each others faces, giving each other a good washing. There is also a lot of scenting each other going on. Taehyung is over the moon with happiness that his larger Alpha mate is allowing him to cuddle and scent him. 

___The guards are at the table playing cards while also enjoying watching their Boss bond with his mate. "Looks like he finally found that special one that will tame his wildness" Says Hanbin.  
Bobby looks at him "It's nice to see him happy. He deserves it. Maybe now he can settle down . He's been restless for a while now after his father ran off. "  
Hanbin sighs "This omega here, has made him happy. I have never seen him this chill. This little beauty is our savior. I heard about his past. He was abused by Jackson, chained and starved. We need to make sure all the guards here know not to make sudden movements or loud sounds around him until he settles. "  
"That is excellent advice, I approve." A voice startles them. Bobby smiles "Hey Jinki. Do you have any other advice for our new Queen?"  
Jinki smiles "I think you have the right idea. Just tell the staff too , tell them also to talk to Jin about his diet. We need to feed the boy, he's so underweight and malnourished. I appreciate your help. Now, I have to manage to steal the Omega for a serious physical checkup. "

___Both guards grin "NOT IT!"   
Jinki sighs but laughs. It's ok. I brought backup. He points at Jimin and Yoongi in cat form along with Hobi the fox. Standing behind them are a few of the new guys. 

___Jinki turns to them all. "Wish me luck. I am off to retrieve the omega tiger from the big bad alpha" They all laugh and settle down to watch the show.


	13. checkup time

Jungkook hears feet and looks up from washing his new mate. His panther and jaguar friends and the frisky fox are in front of them sitting there waiting. He cocks his ears forward and nudges Tae. The smaller tiger rolls over lazily and looks at the newly arrived hybrids. Then he notices Yugyeom. He licks Jungkooks paw in affection and gets up and walks over to Yugyeom and nudges his hand for pets. Yugyeom gladly pets the small white tiger, squatting down to be on eye level. "Looking happy there buddy" At this Tae tiger rubs his head on Yugyeoms hands and purrs. Jungkook has stood up and is watching intently. Casually Yoongi panther pads over and sits next to him. Jinki walks up. "Jungkook, please shift for me. I need to talk to you"  
Jungkook growls but Jinki isn't having it. "Nope. Shift. It's important and it's about Taehyungs health and care."  
Hearing this Jungkook shifts and stands with Yoongi and Jimin between him and Tae. He looks down at them. "Care to move?" The cats stare at him and shake their heads. Jungkook frowns and pouts. "OK, what is going on?"

__Jinki tells him "Ok , I need to take Taehyung to my clinic and do a full physical on him. I would like to do that without you there because your Alpha nature might not like some of the things being done to your mate. I need to take his blood. I am afraid using needles on him might make him look hurt and your alpha nature will go into super protect mode."  
Jungkook wants to say no but thinks a moment. "because my alpha knows Taehyung has been abused and therefore I am overprotective. What if I come and if I start to misbehave Yoongi and Jimin can take me out?"  
Jinki "absolutely not. You will fight that and upset Taehyung and make the medical observations incorrect. His blood pressure, heart rate and things like that will be incorrect. Yugyeom will come to observe and keep Tae calm. That is the best I can offer"  
Jungkook doesn't like this one single bit.   
Taehyung shifts and walks over and cuddles into his arms. "I will be alright. He hasn't caused me a single ounce of pain so far and Yugs won't let me be hurt. This needs to be done for my health. I will search for you the moment I am released from his care" He kisses Jungkook.

Jungkook cups his face in his hands and kisses him gently. "How can I refuse those eyes? Go with my brother. "

He turns to the large cats and fox. "I hope you have something planned that I can work my aggression out on." Matthew, one of his guards laughs "We are going to the gym downstairs and working out" Jungkook nods "That should do it" He points at Yugyeom "Do not take your eyes off him. If he shows the slightest discomfort bring him to me." With that he walks off, his entourage in tow.

__Jinki smiles. "Well, that was far easier than I expected. He speaks into a radio "No need for the sedative, stand down." Yugyeom laughs. "I was not looking forward to an angry Jungkook waking up from being sedated. Good thing Taehyung seems able to talk him down."

___Once at the clinic they situate Tae onto the table. Jinki starts "I am going to take your blood pressure. Have you ever had this done?"  
Tae shakes his head. "I never remember seeing a doctor before you."  
Jinki sighs. "Ok, I will explain each step for you. This I will wrap on your arm and the machine will puff it up. It's going to be tight and hurt a moment. Just breathe and don't tense up please. It will take longer if you tense or hold your breathe. Ready?"  
Taehyung nods. Jinki puts the cuff on and it starts and holy cow did that hurt. Tae followed Jinki's breathing and it only lasted a few seconds. Then it was taken off. "Now, put this under your tongue and keep it there until I take it out" Jinki instructs as he puts a small glass rod in his mouth. The door opens and Jonghyun enters "Sorry I am late. I was with someone. How are you handling this Taehyung?" Tae gives a thumbs up. Jinki removes the thermometer and writes something down. "He is being very good. So far his blood pressure is lower than I like but his temp is fine. " Let's check those reflexes. After a good half hour of checking Taehyung over, writing down scars and identifying markings on the boy Jinki smiles. "Now, tiger time please." I need to do both checkups. No biting. "   
Taehyung giggles and shifts and gets up on the table as instructed.  
The 2 doctors weigh the tiger and take his measurements. They check his heart, pawpads, feel him over looking for any injuries. Next was the dangerous end. Time to check the ears, eyes, nose then teeth and tongue. Jinki giggles "smile pretty" At this the tiger purrs and opens up to show his teeth and tongue. "These need a good cleaning. Make sure to get the dentist here. We can have him do all the hybrids at once. Other than the cleaning, they look ok considering his malnutrition. I think we should get him back to Jungkook though. It's been just about an hour and I don't dare push the big bad alpha tiger too much. Taehyung has been very good and we appreciate that. Let's go see the bigger tiger." 

_With that they lead the pretty white tiger downstairs, open the gym door and off he goes, pouncing on Jungkook who was sitting on the floor stretching. Jungkook shifts and gives a playful growl. Taehyung bounds off upstairs and out the backdoor with the bigger tiger giving chase. They bound across the property playing and finally settle down in the shade again. Yoongi and Jimin do the same, keeping themselves exercised. Several of the other hybrids join in, pouncing, running , prowling and jumping. The panda just waddles cutely and settles down in the pond sitting there looking adorable. Several of the humans bring out the grills and food and start making a dinner for everyone outside. It's a gorgeous late afternoon and everyone is in a great mood to see the hybrids all playing. Seeing the new addition already comfortable enough to tease Jungkook makes all the members and guards smile. Got7 is sitting together watching. "Tae sure is the happiest I have ever seen him" remarks JB. "Calling them was the best idea we have ever had. He's happy, he's getting medical care and has a wonderful mate fully capable of protecting him." states Jinyoung. Youngjae adds "Don't forget he also has those other 2 super deadly cats to protect him." 

It's been a good day. For now, they all relax and bond and get to know each other.  
They all enjoy seeing the rescued tiger so happy and relaxed. 

Inside...the household employees are planning a surprise to welcome their new hybrid.  
They are all so happy to have him there, to see his positive effect on their beloved boss.  
They are planning a nice, soft surprise for him, keeping in mind he doesn't like anything that can startle him, loud noises or anything spooky.  
They want to show that they are truly happy he joined the family.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's plan an outing

___Matthew casually slips over to Jungkooks side and says in a low voice "So, the ladies and men of the staff are planning a very sweet party to welcome Taehyung. I was thinking maybe you could take him shopping or something?"  
Jungkook looks at him "Seriously?"  
Matthew and Joseph smile and nod "They are really happy to have him here. So far they all adore him and want to welcome him themselves to let him know that they are also happy to have him here , not just you and your groups."  
Jungkook looks around at the few staff members in the room "Thank you" he mouths at them. This actually means the world to him , his staff is a small collection of people his group has saved from various bad situations and each member is precious to him and the crew. Every one of them was saved and sent through healing and recuperation, then offered jobs. The result being extremely loyal staff members that truly love the Mafia group who gave them new lives and keeps them in plush accomodations.   
"Let me go get everyone together and we will take him out for clothing."  
He walks off leaving the staff members silently screaming in excitement. 

___Jungkook walks into the room and notices Tae is missing. He looks around but Jimin notices "He went upstairs to wash up and change into something more normal instead of sweats and a giant hoodie."  
JK "Well that makes this easier. Yoongi guard the stairs."  
Yoongi goes over to the stairs and leans on the wall.  
JK "The staff wants to have a little welcome party to let Taehyung know they are all happy he is here. They asked me to take him out so they can decorate"  
Jin and Jimin giggle . Jimin "Can we take him shopping at the mall?"  
Jin "Maybe not the mall. We don't know how he handles crowds."  
Jonghyun "He might he scared since he hasn't been out in years, but I think with his Mate and friends he trusts there he might be able to handle it. It's got to be done eventually."  
JK "Ok , I will go get him dressed for the mall and prepare him. Just gonna tell him I wanna take him out for clothes."  
JIn "get ready everyone. We are going out!"  
Moonbin coughs "If it's alright with you, we thought we would go start packing up our place and return here like offered. We can probably have it done and be back after dark."  
JK "Sounds good. The offer stands for all of you here. If you want to become part of our group, go pack and move in. Those 3 big houses on each side of the garden are all available. I can have people clean them out....tomorrow , since the staff is occupied today. Just choose what house you want between you guys and move in. When you get back, the guards can show you the back entrance to park the cars at each house privately to make the moving in easier."  
Jimin "NOW LET'S GO!"  
Sanha approaches jin "Is it ok if I go with you shopping? Moonbin said it's ok with him since he knows I will be safe. I need stuff at the hybrid store."   
Jin "Of course my dear. That brings up a good point. We should have you take Taehyung in there and let him browse around for hybrid/omega things he might want or need."  
Sanha claps and bounces "thank you" and hugs Jin before bouncing away to get his money for the trip. 

___Jungkook knocks on the door and peeks his head in. He hears rustling in the closet. "Tae baby?"  
Taehyung pops out of the large closet "I am in here"  
Jungkook walks in and wraps his arms around his lovely mate. He loves the feeling of having this gorgeous and angelic omega as his mate. "Hi my love. We all want to go to the mall for various things. We haven't been shopping and I thought you might like to get some clothes of your own pick and maybe some things to make the room feel like yours "  
Taehyung looks nervous.  
JK "Baby I know you haven't been out in years. We are all going to be there along with Yugyeom and Sanha the panda hybrid. I would never let anything happen to you."  
Tae turns in his arms and snuggles into his chest. "I would like to try it out as long as I have you there. The thought of going out and actually buying things for me is exciting. But, I have no money." With that he pouts.  
JK thinks he might die at the site of that cute pout "Baby, I am the Mafia Lord. My money is at your disposal. What I have is yours. You are my mate, my other half. You will never have to worry about food, clothing or ANYTHING as long as I breathe. Even if something happened to me, this group is your family now. They will always be there."  
Tae looks at him with tears. "I never thought I would have anyone treat me like family, like I am precious, but you treat me like I am the most precious thing in the world. Everyone here is so sweet to me. I can never manage to express how much it all means to me. I went from nothing, slavery and a life of being chained and starved to being loved and cherished overnight. Just.....just thank you!" He kisses JK and snuggles him.  
Jungkook tries not to show the tears at the emotional speech . He holds his precious mate and kisses the top of his head. "I will give you the world. Just you stay with me and you will see. Now, let's go , I am sure Sanha is bouncing around the living room driving Jin nuts"

___The pair get downstairs and everyone is ready. "OK, let's get in the cars. Hybrids, you go with Jungkook." Namjoon tells the group. "Everyone else in the other van. When we get to the mall, Tae will obviously be next to Jungkook, the rest of us wil casually make sure he is surrounded but comfortable until he relaxes and feels he can move about freely of his own will."  
Tae walks over and hugs him, much to his surprise "Thank you" he whispers before going back to JK's arms. Namjoon struggles with emotions for a moment before leading everyone out.   
Taehyung looks at Jungkook "Why the hat?"  
Jungkook laughs "To cover my ears. People don't know yet that I am a hybrid. I also have my tail stuffed down my pants running down my leg. " Taehyung laughs at this. "That's cute"  
They get into the van and Taehyung sits in the middle but can't stop leaning over Jungkook and Yugyeom to see out their windows. Both find it cute and tolerate it without complaint. 

___They arrive pretty soon and park in the VIP parking underground.  
"OK Tae, we will do everything on your time. You take all the time you need to settle your nerves and we will begin walking and shopping on your command. There are not many people in this mall. It's for the rich and they mostly mind their own business. " Jungkook tells his mate.  
Taehyung looks around and slowly walks to the entrance, peeking into the mall. He stops to take a few breaths.   
I can do this, he tells himself.   
He looks at Jungkook "Ok, I can do this. Let's go?"  
Jungkook grabs his hand "Lead the way baby"

and so begins Taehyung's first ever shopping trip


	15. shopping for the first time

___Tae peeks into the mall from the doorway a few more times, collecting himself.  
Then, he grips Jungkooks hand a little tighter , takes a deep breath and walks into the mall. He takes small steps, taking in the sights. He has never been shopping, so all this is new to him. It's fascinating. All the bright lights, the music, the few people walking around with bags holding their purchases, Tae takes in all these sights and more. He slowly walks forward fascinated. Yugyeom decides to direct him a little. "How about we go into the pet store since it's right here. We can look at the cute animals to calm you down"   
Tae looks where directed and nods "YES" he says louder than he meant to. Jungkook lets Tae lead the way. The others all follow to the entrance but wait outside just chatting and deciding what they want to shop for. 

___Taehyung carefully walks around. He isn't sure what to do. He notices Yugyeom picking things up to look at them and set them back down. So, that's what you do , he thinks to himself. Realizing he is allowed to touch things he picks up a small teddy bear marked "dog chew toy". He thinks a moment and keeps it. Yugyeom carrying a small basket asks "Do you want to keep that? Put it in the basket so we can buy it". Tae places it in there very carefully "I think the wolf might like it. I saw him holding one similar". Jungkook smiles. Taehyung is so caring for others. They come to a small glass enclosure on a pedestal. In it are bunnies. Yugyeom smiles devilishly "Look, your family" he says as he bumps into Jungkook. Jungkook shoves him back with a smile. "cute, really cute" Tae smiles "yes you are, and so is your twin bunny. " Jungkook looks over to say something but finds Taehyung cuddling a small black and white bunny. He takes out his phone to take a pic. Tae cutely poses with the bunny before putting it back down. They walk around looking and come across another enclosure. Tae squeals , alerting the ones outside who come rushing in.   
They find Taehyung sitting on the floor playing with a super tiny small ball of brown fluff. The little puppy is bouncing all over Taehyungs lap, licking him and barking in tiny.   
Jungkook nods at Yoongi, who quietly goes over to the counter and pays for the puppy and asks the lady to assemble everything the puppy will need for a new home. He asks about delivering the items and says EVERYTHING the puppy will need, expense is not a problem. She gladly takes the information on where to deliver the puppy's things and gets his papers. She explains payment will be needed when it's delivered. He gives her a number. "text the total to this and I will pay it online, if that's ok." She is more than happy to oblige. This will be a huge commission for her.

___Jungkook tells Tae, here, put this on him and let's go shopping. He hands him a tiny harness with a leash. Taehyung looks at him "What?" Jungkook smiles. "We bought him for you. He's your puppy now. So let's go take him shopping with us and he can cuddle you if you feel nervous.   
Taehyung hugs him and kisses him. Then he reaches down and clips the harness on his new puppy , standing up he looks down "Ok Tannie, let's go" 

___They come across the hybrid store next. Sanha takes the lead "Come on Taehyung. This store has everyone hybrids need. We can get you grooming and nesting supplies, since you are an omega like me" Taehyung looks at him excitedly. "You mean I can actually make a nest all my own again? Jackson never let me"  
At this statement everyone in the group feels their hearts sink and their emotions get the better of them. Their beautiful new omega wasn't allowed to make a nest. That's a vital part of Omega nature. Jungkook gulps to sort his emotions "Baby, go with Sanha and get nesting supplies. Anything you need or want. I will be in the grooming supplies." He looks at Sanha "Make sure he gets any and everything he wants and needs please. Same for you. Money is no object." Sanha bows "Yes sir. " With that he grabs Tae and they go to the nesting area. Jungkook looks at the group "Well, that happened." Jimin "It's too bad Jackson is dead. I could kill him all over again right now" Everyone else chirps in their agreement to that statement. 

___Jungkook finishes his shopping and waits patiently near the front of the store. He has already paid for his things and explained he's also paying for the 2 omega's getting nesting supplies. A few minutes later they come out of the rooms and up to the counter with a cart completely loaded. Jungkook motions the cashier it's ok and she proceeds to ring it up and box it all up. Jungkook pays and says to please hold it for his driver to come get momentarily. With that he motions his guards "Please take this stuff to the vans and find us again. He needs clothing" 

__Jungkook takes Taehyung to the Gucci store first. He wants to see his baby in classy clothing. "Ok tiger, go get measured so they can get your clothes that you pick fixed to your size. They will deliver them in a few days. I will be right here watching." He sits on the bench facing the measuring stall with mirrors. Sanha quietly sits with him, not willing to leave Taehyung. The 2 omega's seem to be bonding quickly. A lady walks out and Taehyung shies away. Sanha goes to his side to calm him. "Please, don't take offense but he's skittish. Would you mind getting a male?" She bows and smiles "It's ok sir. I will go get someone." Moments later a slim young man with a quiet manner approaches Jungkook. "I was hold your mate is shy. Do you think I will be ok to approach him and take his measurements?" Jungkook looks at him "Yes, I think you will do fine. Please try" The male goes to Taehyung carefully "Hi. I am Soojin. Can I take your measurements please?"  
Taehyung smiles "I am Taehyung and ok. I don't know what to do so please excuse that and tell me what you need." With that the 2 work together and get it done. Then Jungkook and Taehyung shop with Tae showing exquisite taste in his choices. Jungkook pays for the clothing and alterations and delivery. "Remember his tail when altering please. Tigers wave their tails around a lot so make that strong please. " He tells the young man Soojin, who smiles in return. "Yes sir. I will do that myself" 

___Taehyung is tired and Tannie is napping in his arms. "I say we call it a day everyone. " He tells the group. With that they all gather and return to the vans. Tae and his puppy quickly sleep in the van on the ride home. Sanha is happily snoozing on the other side of Taehyung. Both hybrids had a great day and bonded. Jungkook is happy Sanha came along to help Tae with the omega stuff.

The day was a smashing success and Jungkook and the rest are all so proud of Taehyung.   
Jimin says softly "The staff is ready for us to arrive. He is going to be so surprised and happy"


	16. Welcome to the family

___Jungkook instructs the guys to just leave the stuff in the vans "I will have the staff take it in later. Hopefully the puppy stuff arrived already. He must be hungry" He reaches over to pet the little puppy cuddled in Taehyungs arms protectively. Tae smiles "I can't thank you enough for all this. My own clothes, my very own adorable puppy and I got to pick out nesting supplies!" He kisses Jungkook after saying that. "Let's go see your new home Tannie" He sets the puppy on the ground holding the leash attached to his harness. With that he follows Jimin and Yoongi into the house, Tannie following on his short legs. Sanha the panda is following closely. He and Tae are on the beginning of an Omega bonding. When Omega's do this, they become extremely close, feeding off each others energy and emotions. They are bonded for life almost like mates and it's rare and beautiful. The others have noticed and find it adorable as both omega's are sweet individuals and them bonding in this manner will make them both more self assured , more confident. Namjoon remarks to Jin next to him "Remind me to talk to Astro about this omega bonding. We will need to make sure those 2 have free access to each other." Jin smiles "I never thought to witness such a rare event and I am so happy it's these 2."

___Jimin and Yoongi open the door to find the room is dark and quiet. Jimin giggles "He's right behind us" he says lowly and runs to hide behind the nearest chair, finding 2 staff members behind it. Yoongi just stands beside the door and lets Jungkook walk in with Tae right behind him. "Oh no, the lights went off. Stand right here Tae and let me look into it " Jungkook instructs as he moves Taehyung to the middle of the room. The rest of the crew moves in silently in the gloom and suddenly the lights come on as staff pops up from all kinds of hiding places. Taehyung jumps at the "SURPRISE" yelled by them and instantly tears up as he sees the decorations and banners "Welcome to the family Taehyung" One says in pink on a black background. Another thats white with Purple writing says "We love you already, Love: The Staff"  
Tae looks around at them all dressed brightly and holding presents and decorations. He walks around hugging each and every member of the staff, having a quick word thanking them individually for the love and support" A gorgeous woman named Jiwoo claps to get everyones attention "We have a lovely barbecue and party all set up outside at the pool garden. Please, go enjoy our way of welcoming our lovely Taehyung to the family"

___Jungkook takes Taehyung and his puppy outside and they sit at the table of honor happily.   
"My staff is family to us. Each member was saved by us from either terrible conditions, abusive relationships, one from slavery or life and death circumstances. They were all given medical and mental attention and offered positions when they got better. We are a family. When they say welcome to the family, they mean it. "  
Taehyung snuggles into him as he lets Tannie off the lead to let him go play. Nobody here will hurt the puppy and he's excited and wants to investigate. "You guys have made my life better than I ever even dreamed of. I feel like a princess here. I met the most wonderful mate possible and a staff of people that personally welcomed me into their family. You helped, didn't you?"  
Jungkook smiles "Yes, baby. We went shopping earlier than planned to let them get it all ready. The big man there Matthew, he asked me to get you out of the house for it and told me what they planned. They love all our Mafia members. We protect them and provide for them, while they in return take care of us at home. They wanted to let you know how happy they are I have found my mate and that they genuinely like and love you. " 

___Jiwoo comes over "This baby fell asleep in my lap" she says as she hands Tannie over to Tae. Tae takes the puppy and asks her to sit with them. She is thrilled and the 2 immerse themselves in chat, getting to know each other.   
Astro arrives and Jungkook sees Namjoon motion them over to him and Jin. He points as Sanha and then Taehyung. He smiles as he realizes Namjoon is telling them about the forming Omega Bond. He turns to Jiwoo. "Ji. Tae and Sanha bought nesting materials. I am thinking have the items put in Tae's personal apartment. I imaging he and Sanha will end up sharing a nest and it's got a nice large room that would be perfect. "   
Taehyung smiles "Sanha feels like a brother to me. It's hard to explain." He looks to see Sanha has walked over as if knowing Tae needed him.   
Jungkook smiles " It's because you 2 are forming a very important and special Omega bond. It's rare and I am happy to see it. Sanha is always going to be there for you and you for him. Sanha, I need you to know I approve this bond and you are always welcome in my room when Tae is there. I asked the nesting items to be put in Tae's personal apartment. With this kind of bond you will probably nest together and comfort each other during heats and other omega stuff. "  
A voice says "Tae will always be welcome in our house too, no matter the time of day. We also support this bond and feel honored to be able to witness it. " They look to see Moonbin standing there , he gave the small speech. 

___The party lasts into the night with all the staff members taking time to chat with Taehyung and get to know him. The other groups have returned and joined the celebration, all very happy to hear about the staffs adoration of the lovely white tiger. Eventually everyone begins to disperse to go to bed. The staff cleans up most of the mess, with group members of the various groups pitching in.   
It's been a wonderful day and everyone goes to bed in great moods. The night guard staff takes up positions for the night, guarding those they love and admire. 

___Upstairs Taehyung and Jungkook are in their rooms getting settled for the night. Jungkook is laying in bed watching tv smiling because the night made him happy. He hears Tae's door open and close softly and smiles to himself. He holds his breath waiting . It happens. A soft knock on the door. He gets up to open it and find Tae standing there looking adorable in his jammies holding his puppy. "I want to sleep here with you please" Tae says softly.   
Jungkook cups his face "Baby, my room is yours too. You don't ever have to knock. You are always allowed and welcome in here. The 2 settle down in the bed snuggling with the puppy playing happily with their feet. 

Both fall asleep in each others arms.


	17. Growing pains

___Tae wakes up in the middle of the night sweating. Jungkook instantly notices and gets up with him. He looks at Tae and immediately calls Jinki "Hi big brother. Tae just woke up suddenly and he's sweating profusely and is paler than usual." Jinki instantly replies "I will be right up, don't move him. I need to see him exactly like that. Tae tries to get up but Jungkook pulls him back down. He gets a cute glare. "My brother said don't move. He is heading right up. He needs to see you like you woke up to see what's wrong." Jungkook says as he cuddles his mate. Tae pouts cutely but he is fond of the doctor and doesn't want to let him down. He lies back down just as the door opens to Jinki and Jonghyun. 

___"Alright Kook. Off the bed so I can see my patient" Jinki instructs. Jungkook obediently moves and heads to the couch where he can see Tae clearly. Jinki begins examining the smaller tiger while Jonhyun talks to him a little, asking about his day and stuff like that. Tae boasts about the party the staff gave him, completely unaware of the thorough exam Jinki is giving him. Then, he feels a prick on his thigh "HEY." he pouts. Jinki smiles "Sorry Tae, I had to give you a shot and I know you don't like needles. So, I chose not to warn you" Tae glares "Meanie" and sticks his tongue out. They all laugh at the little display. Tae is so comfortable in his new home he is already teasing the family members. Jinki looks at his notes. "I really think it's just his body adjusting. He's being fed a lot more than he is used to, he had more exercise that he's probably had in years. His body can't keep up. I want a couple of days of lounging about the house and you need to follow Jins instructions on food. We planned a healthy nutrition plan for you to gain weight and muscle the right way. I am hoping to have you at a healthy weight before your next heat. That way, if you 2 decide you want cubs soon, Tae will be able to carry them to term and have healthy cubs. Right now, any fun time I need you to use protection. Don't give me that look." He laughs at Tae's shocked face." You are both grown hybrids , newly mated. You WILL be having some intimacy , it's part of the cycle of life. There is no need to be shy. " 

___Jonghyun speaks. "Tae honey, you are not expected to have cubs. Thats a choice. Something you and your Alpha over there will have to discuss. Just know, everyone will support you guys having or not having a family. We will support having cubs relatively soon or putting it off till a future time. It's all YOUR decision as a mated pair. That being said , you are both rare white tigers and beautiful specimens at that. Your cubs will be important to your specific breed of hybrids and to this family. You won't be going at it alone. This whole house is full of willing babysitters."  
Jinki speaks "Tae, I understand you and the panda are bonding. Spend time with him the next couple days and the bond should help you heal faster. That bond will only make your life better. Build that nest together and spend some time just the 2 of you. That is my advice for the next few days. Alpha boy over there can trust Sanha to take care of you while he takes care of business he has been letting Namjoon deal with."

___Tae hugs both men "You mean the world to me. Thank you for helping and healing me. Thank you for the brotherly advice. Thank you for treating me like an adult and not a stupid house cat."  
Jonghyun mentally logs that statement and hugs the tiger. "You are so mature and sweet. Spend a few days with Sanha, then you and I will have a therapy session ok?"  
Taehyung nods "I would like that very much"  
Jinki hugs Tae "Get some sleep with Jungkook tonight. Tomorrow , eat the breakfast Jin gives you , follow his instructions. Then, I want you spending the day with Sanha. Maybe build a nest together. Cuddle time will help you heal and adjust and strengthen that omega bond."  
Tae nods "Yes doctor."  
Jungkook says "I will make sure they have all the together time they need."   
With that the small medical team leaves their 2 tigers alone again.

___Jungkook walks back to the bed and grabs Tae's hand. "Let's go shower to relax so we can get back to snuggling and sleeping baby"  
The pair takes a shower on the cooler side to cool Taehyung down and cuddle back up in bed. Tae is a little spoon with big spoon Jungkook curled around him protectively. Tae turns in his arms to look at him "Can we be tigers? I was never allowed to shift and I miss it. "  
Jungkook pats his hair "Of course baby. Are we sleeping inside or outside as tigers?"  
Tae claps excitedly. "Let's sleep outside."  
Jungkook looks down "What about Tannie?"  
Tae looks thoughtful "He needs to learn our tigers. Might as well start now before he gets old enough to learn to be afraid. Shift first and I will observe him?"  
Jungkook "Ok but make him look at me so he can see me before I shift so he knows it's me"  
Tae grabs the tiny puppy and holds him in front of him on his lap. "Look at Kookie"  
Jungkook pats the puppy "Hey tannie" Tannie looks at him and yips. Now that he has his attention, Jungkook moves to the middle of the floor and shifts to his tiger form. Tannie tilts his head confused. Tae walks over with the puppy in hand and kneels down,petting Jungkook. "Look what Jungkook can do Tannie. Such a nice kitty." The puppy feels brave seeing Tae pet the tiger and reaches his nose out to the large cat who moves his own nose close. Tannie licks him and Tae giggles. Jungkook lays down and Tae puts the puppy on the floor. Then he plays with Jungkook by petting his feet. Tannie follows Tae's hands and messes with the paws. Tae walks over casually to open the bedroom door, leaving the puppy at Jungkooks paws.

___Feeling that the puppy is totally ok Taehyung gets his attention and shifts to his tiger. Tannie sits between the 2 tigers very cutely looking back and forth. Then he jumps at Taehyungs nose and Tae licks the puppy. Tannie decides he has 2 new playmates and yips and bounces between the 2 tigers playing. Jungkook gets up moving to the open bedroom door. Tae follows slowly, waiting for the puppy to realize and follow. As the tigers move into the hallways the puppy comes running full speed after them, skidding on the wood floor of the hallway. The tigers head downstairs, tiny puppy following , running around between their feet. As they get to the living room the guards take note and stand , wondering what's going on. Jungkook moves to the door and sits. Heechul smiles "Ok, I get it. Yesung, take pictures of this with the puppy. That is just too cute" Yesung had already begun that project and Heechul lets the trio outside. He calls for 2 more men to go outside with the tigers. 

___The tiger and puppy trio settle down under the tree they like to fall asleep.   
Shindong laughs "Two tigers and the tiniest puppy ever. That's not something I ever even thought of seeing in my life, but I am glad I have"  
His partner agrees and they relax guarding the tigers while playing cards.

___It's a good night for them, full of fluffy cuteness.


	18. Cuteness and an important moment

___Sanha wakes up earlier than his group and wanders outside to go wade in the gardens shallow pool in panda form. He gets outside to find Yoongi panther and Jimin Jaguar laying by the pool on the rocks , in the early morning sunrays. Hobi fox is chasing a butterfly happily. WinWin is lounging about, the wolf being totally lazy this early morning. Renjun is sitting by his side, brushing the wolfs coat with his fingers. He notices all the hybrids are actually outside. Then, he notices the panther and jaguar are intently watching something. He looks that way and smiles, quickly shifting and waddling over to the cute scene. He sits down on his fluffy butt and just watches how adorable the 2 white tigers cuddled up sleeping are. Tae looks so comfortable and happy , while the larger Jungkook is wrapped protectively around Tae. Then he notices it. The tiny tiny Tannie is sleeping soundly between the 2 tigers. He is perched on Taehyungs back , snuggled up close between Jungkooks paw that is laid over Tae and his cheek. Sanha ventures closer and lays down close to Taehyung. The panda shortly falls asleep next to the tigers. Tae's presence calming him. 

___Moonbin and the crew walk out into the garden heading up to the main house. They spot the other 2 groups doing the same, then they notice all the playing hybrids. Rocky can't help but smile. "This place is just amazing. Look how happy they all are. "  
Youngjae had walked up to join them and remarks "The cats man. Check out those cats. Have you ever seen such shiny and muscled large cats?"  
All the men stop and observe the pair of highly skilled assassin cats. They are truly in magnificent shape. "That jaguar is superb. I have seen a few of that type of hybrid but none of them compare to that one. " states Rocky.   
Jinwoo laughs "It's the panther I can't get over. He's beautiful, in a killer kind of way. No wonder people are afraid of this groups assassins. That panther must disappear at night."  
Jinyoung laughs nervously "Yes, yes he does. He was sitting next to the jaguar , 5 feet from me and I never saw him in the darkness. I will never forget that scare"  
Moonbin laughs and they all look. He points and they all follow and each and every one of them gets out phones to take pictures.  
There, sleeping peacefully is their panda curled up between the pairs of legs of Taehyung tiger , while the much larger Jungkook tiger is sleeping behind the pair, one each of his front and back legs thrown over Taehyung.   
Sanha wakens at hearing Moonbins voice and his movement wakes the tigers. Tae possessively growls and paws at Sanha to lay back down. Everyone finds it the cutest damn thing.

___Jungkook licks his mate and gets up ,stretching and pads off to the pond to get a drink. Tae and Sanha just lay there lazily. He shifts and walks to Tae. You 2 hang out here. I am going to shower and change. Breakfast should be ready soon and I will come get you.   
He walks off nodding to Jimin and Yoongi who immediately walk closer to the pair and lay down, standing guard so to speak.   
With that settled , he walks inside, many of the other members of the now larger mafia following. The 3 new groups don't have groceries yet, so they all join breakfast at the main house.   
Eunwoo of Astro remarks "Sanha is well protected here. With him omega bonding with Taehyung he's inadvertently gained the most powerful protection any hybrid could ask for. Jungkook isn't about to let a single hair on Taehyung be harmed, as demonstrated by him leaving the 2 cats by them just to come inside. Protected by guards even at home. "  
Rocky "You are thinking Sanha will be happier now. His gentle nature isn't right for Mafia stuff when it comes to fighting and such. Here he can find a way to help Taehyung adjust and BTS could help us keep him out of the field?"  
Eunwoo nods "exactly"

___Jungkook walks into the room "Sanha can be assigned to be with Taehyung. That is not a problem and actually is perfect for their bond. Tae will never be in the field or in any dangerous position. As his bondmate, Sanha will enjoy that same protection. I can promise that, if that is what you are wanting."  
Moobin speaks up "It's exactly what we are asking. Thank You."  
Jungkook laughs "Let me go round up the hybrids. Breakfast is ready in the dining room. The staff set it up buffet style. " He heads out the door and rings a bell. Every hybrid looks up "Food boys. Get it before the humans do"  
Instant chaos ensues as they all decide to race each other to the door. Tae and Sanha sit quietly waiting for it to be over and then they head inside. Once in the door the pair shift and wander behind Jungkook to the dining room. Jungkook tells Tae to sit and he will get him a plate. His mate is still wrapped up from the broken rib, so he's being careful. Sanha goes with him and Jungkook just gets both of them food then returns for his own. 

___Breakfast is more bonding time for everyone, they all gather in groups , sitting and having fun conversations getting to know each other. Jin and Namjoon join Jungkook and his 2 omega breakfast buddies. Namjoon "Things seem to be going well. All the hybrids get along, the humans seem to be actively trying to get to know each other and these 2 are just being super adorable" With that he ruffles Sanha's hair. |  
Tae looks at Jungkook cutely and smiles. "What is it baby?" Asks Jungkook.   
Tae "I want to find a place to make my first nest in my new home. "  
Jungkook smiles "Ok you 2. Come with me. He motions to Astro for one of them to follow.   
He takes them upstairs to the door across from his own. He opens it and leads the pair inside. MJ follows and his mouth drops in awe. It's beautiful.

___Tae stands still taking in the room. It's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. The main colour is white with lovely shades of violet and lilac and some deep dark purple all over the place. He looks at his mate who replies "This is your personal apartment. My room is your room, but I also felt you need your own place. You have been through a lot. Now, go open that door over there." He motions to door at the end of the large room.   
Tae opens the door and squeaks and runs back to him , hugging him and showering him with kisses. Sanha has entered the room and is bouncing in happiness. MJ looks on questioningly.   
Jungkook provides the answer "That room is for nesting baby. As you saw, it's got all kinds of nesting stuff, including what you both bought yourselves on the shelves. There is also a fridge in there, along with the huge tv, gaming console and movies. Everything to make a nesting omega happy and comfy"

___Tae and Sanha collectively begin gathering things and start working on a nest together. Jungkook kisses his mate "Have fun baby, if you need me come downstairs and anyone can lead you to me. Push that button beside the door if you have an emergency and the guards will come running to help" With that he leads MJ out . MJ is almost in tears "Thank you Jungkook. I honestly don't know how to thank you for accepting Sanha as Tae's bondmate like this. "  
Jungkook claps him on the back. "It's a rare and beautiful and sacred bond. I would never deny my mate something so precious. Let's let them be for the day. My brother is the doctor here and he's going to want to hear about this nesting."

With that they head downstairs. MJ to find his crew and Jungkook looks for his brother to tell him about this very important moment for his lovely little mate.


	19. Chit chat with the doctors

Jinki, Key, Minho and Jonhgyun are all working on various projects around the clinic. Taemin is being the rowdy little silver fox he always is , running about rubbing on all their legs , scenting them as his. They all rub his head when he is near them and then ignore him letting him do his foxy things. This is his "den" in the house, so to speak and he is given free reign over the clinic. The silver fox is the baby of all the doctors and he knows it. When the fox suddenly stops playing and runs to the door, hopping in circles, Jinki smiles. Taemin only does this for a certain few. A knock on the door makes Jinki say "Come on in"

___In walks Jungkook , who reaches down to grab the silver fox and snuggle him. "Hey Taeminnie. Guess what. You aren't the only Tae here now!"  
The little fox in his arms kicks his head to one side in a questioning manner.  
Jungkook laughs and pets him "My new mate , another white tiger is named Taehyung. You should meet him"  
Taemin jumps down and shifts hugging Jungkook again. "You got a mate?????? I have to meet him!"  
Jungkook smiles at the adorable fox hybrid "Gladly my dear, but right now he is busy building his first nest"

___At this news all the doctors stop what they are doing and sit down, motioning Jungkook to do the same.  
Jonghyun "Did he do this on his own or did you prompt him?"  
JK "We were having breakfast and he looked at me super cute, which I have already figured out means he wants something. When I asked him what he wants he said he wants to find a nesting spot. So, I showed him his personal apartment. He and Sanha are currently busy in the big room set aside with all the nesting supplies for them"  
Jonghyun "I wanted to speak to him and catch up, but this is much more important. Let them build. This is a huge step in his recovery Jungkook. I didn't expect this so early. I was thinking he would cling to you for another week or so before working on nesting. You realize this means he has totally accepted you, this family and place as his home and he feels safe?"  
Jungkook smiles wide " I do. He has put all his heart and trust in me and it's been returned in spades by myself and everyone here. He's very loveable, you cannot help but adore and want to protect him."

-__Key laughs at something before saying "Taemin, please just shift and go meet the new hybrids. I know you want to , so just go do it."  
At this he jumps to fox and runs out the door. Minho laughs "he was just peeking out the door the whole time, ears bouncing back and forth and tail going wild."  
Jungkook can't hold back his own giggle "Well, he's going to find we have quite the menagerie going now. We added 2 wolves, a white tiger , a bengal tiger , a panda, I think a bobcat and a snow leopard"  
Jinki grins "I didn't know about the snow leopard "  
Jungkook smirks "Yuta is the snow leopard"  
Jinki "ah one of the ones I haven't met yet. We need to schedule visits with all of them for physicals."  
Jungkook nods "I agree. Even our own could use a good checkup. I will announce at lunch that each group needs to come make appointments for the hybrids to be gone over. "  
With that ,he bids them goodbye and goes to his office to do some work. Since his omega is occupied for the day, he might as well be useful and take on some of his own actual work instead of brushing it off on Namjoon. 

___Upstairs, the tiger and panda have created the most comfy nest they could imagine. It's got both their personalities tied up in it and it's perfect. They are snuggled down mostly asleep with the tv playing disney cartoons.   
The two are wrapped up in each other so much , it's hard to tell what limbs belong to which man.   
MJ and Moonbin carefully open the door when they listen and hear nothing. What they see makes them so happy. They close the door so as not to disturb the sleeping pair.   
Moonbin whispers "I am not sure I have ever been so happy about anything in my life. For some reason this bondmate has me feeling a kind of euphoria. "  
Mj nods in agreement " I think the bond itself is the cause. We all seem to be feeling on cloud 9."

As they get downstairs they realize lunchtime is upon them.  
Everyone sits down to eat and bond and get to know each other some more.  
Jungkook clinks his glass to get their attention. "Our doctors have asked me to inform you all , they would like you to make appointments with them for hybrid checkups. We do it all in house here, checkups and hybrid vaccinations. We also will be having the hybrid dentist over next week. Please, gather your hybrids records and make the appointments. There is no cost involved, so please don't worry about that. "

___Renjun asks "Where are Taehyung and Sanha"  
Jungkook grins "They are actually nesting upstairs."  
Moonbin adds "They were asleep together in their new nest just before we came down."  
Jin states "I saw Jiwoo headed upstairs with 2 warm plates, so they won't be starving."  
They all coo at the news. It's a good lunch. 

**Sorry for the short chapter, I am falling asleep and didn't want to put it off till tomorrow.**


	20. a lazy day outside

___Everyone is busy having small discussions on the new life situations. The leaders are all consulting with Jungkook and Namjoon in Jungkooks office at the moment, discussing how best to assign each crew in the bigger company.   
Moonbin is of the opinion keep things basically the same , each group running the area they have been but under BTS banners now. This way there would be potentially no loss of their smaller allies in each area, just a change of leadership at the top. The mafia associates in each area would still report to the people they always have, hopefully keeping their trust in the mafia as a whole.   
Jungkook and Namjoon agree with this proposal. It makes sense. Only Astro and NCT and Got7 would need to worry about interacting with BTS , not the smaller associates such as runners, spies, assassins and sales personnel.   
They all agree after a vote is set. 

___Jungkook "Next on the agenda is discussion about the hybrids. We have a lot amongst us now and Yoongi and Jimin are willing to combat and stealth train any of the larger, fast, strong breeds to work like they do. This would be the large cats and possibly the wolfs. This leaves out the panda, foxes and bobcat.   
Namjoon adds "Taehyung is on the list to be left out of the training. He may be a white tiger but he's not set for that kind of life personality wise. A soft knock on the door makes them all look that way, to find the door cautiously opening. Jungkook smiles "Come on in baby, I know it's you. "  
Taehyung tiger pounces over to his mate, Sanha in human form behind him, veers off to sit on Moonbins lap. JinWoo reaches over to fluff the panda's hair and scratch an ear.   
They all laugh lightly at the sight of Jungkook struggling to hold an entire white tiger in his lap without dropping his precious cargo. 

___Tae baby, you are hard to carry like this. Care to shift or do you want to go outside and prowl a while with me?  
Tae jumps down and moves to the door, making everyone laugh. They are all aware Tae takes any opportunity to go outside. They decide to go get their hybrids for outside play time.  
Outside Sanha has placed himself in the water under the shade of the weeping willow tree. It's shallow and warm and he loves it. MJ goes over and sits nearby him to read a book. The pair don't need to talk to enjoy each others company. 

___The other hybrids all come bounding outside , the pair of foxes going straight to the hunting forest together. Hobi and Taemin love to hunt out there together.   
The bobcat follows into the woods but goes off on his own. He wants to practice his mouse hunting.   
The snow leopard lays down near the white tigers, in the shade of the tree. The giant cat is massive.   
Jimin and Yoongi pad over towards the Snow Leopard Yuta and sit respectfully at a distance.  
He looks over at them and nods. The pair lay down close by and to others watching, the trio is impressively dangerous looking. 

__Got7 sits at a picnic table just watching the whole scene.  
"We made the best decision of our lives that night. Just look at him" Mark states quietly.  
He points to where Jungkook tiger is sitting and Tae tiger is bounding about around him, play pouncing at him, running past and licking his face , nipping at his tail.   
Yugyeom "The amount of patience Jungkook is showing is amazing."  
Jinyoung is laughing "But how cute is Tae right now. He's harassing a much bigger tiger than himself and clearly enjoying himself. "  
They all start dying of laughter as Tae tiger attempts to sneak up on Jungkook then suddenly "attacks" Jungkook then runs off fast as he can.   
Jungkook sits a moment then makes a show of getting up slowly , then races off to catch his naughty mate. He catches him in no time, tapping him and then running back to their tree.  
Tae gives chase, pouncing on Jungkook , who is laying down. Jungkook begins to wash his smaller mate which caused Tae to do the same in return.   
BamBam "They are so happy together. I never thought he would bounce back so quickly. It's like he just forgot all the bad"  
Mark smiles "I imagine the euphoria of finding his mate, who obviously adores and worships Tae, plus his new bond with Sanha are responsible for this. "

___Over at the tigers Jungkook is loving how brave and funny his little mate is. He decides it's time to get him used to other large cats. He looks towards the trio and makes a low roar. Yoongi and Jimin instantly get up and come over, Jimin pawing at Yuta to follow. The Snow leopard lazily yawns and follows his friends. Then out of the woods comes the bobcat to join them.   
Then WinWin the bengal comes out from his hiding spot in a bush and joins the gathering of large cats.   
Tae begins to sit up but is stopped with a paw draped over him and getting his cheek washed by Jungkook. His large mate is comforting him, telling him it's ok.   
He cautiously lays back down, leaning into his large mate. All the other cats approach and lay down, making it clear they are resting and friendly and no threat.   
The doctors are all watching intently. Collectively they let out a sigh of relief and sit back down, smiling.  
A bunch of laughter makes them look back up. The big panda has waddled over and placed himself next to Taehyung casually. The white tigers lay down to snooze, with the panda curled up between Taehyungs front and back legs, right into his belly.

___"That panda is the bravest creature I know. " Laughs Johnny.   
Taeyong laughs too "Laying all curled up , sleeping soundly on the belly of a white tiger, who is curled into a HUGE white tiger, while also being surrounded by a variety of large cats. Brave indeed."  
Lucas states "He knows his new place at Tae's side, knows his acceptance by Jungkook and is reveling in it. "

___Jiwoo comes out of the house heading straight to Namjoon. What she whispers in his ear has him instantly on his feet and heading to Jungkook. "Kook, we need you inside. Suho is here."  
Jungkook shifts and tells Yoongi and Jimin to follow. He pats Tae and tells him "stay in tiger and sit directly behind these 2. Yuta and WinWin can come too if you want.   
Hobi has already rushed Taemin to the doctors side and shifts to join Jungkook and Namjoon. 

Jungkook looks at Taehyung. "It's ok baby. Suho is a friend. I am just taking precautions for your sake because this will be the first time up experience our actual work and a stranger in your home after claiming it."

___With that he leads his pack of Kitties inside to meet Suho, hoping it's a friendly visit.


	21. Small explanations and plans

___Suho smiles brightly when he sees Jungkook enter the house. He stands to greet the younger man. Just as he was about to move forward he sees the much larger group of Large Cats than usual and stops in his tracks.   
Jungkook notices and giggles a little. "Please sit Suho. I will explain." He motions to the couches as he says this. Jimin and Yoongi sit beside Jungkook with Taehyung laying down behind them. Behind him are the Bengal tiger WinWin and Snow Leopard Yuta. Sanha the panda and the bobcat are by the door to the patio.  
Suho takes a good long look at all the new hybrids before smiling "You seem to have a few more hybrids than I remember."  
Jungkook laughs "We experienced a situation recently that ended with these hybrids coming here for their safety."

___Suho decided to come straight out with it. "Might this have to do with Got7 suddenly missing and their mansion empty?"  
Jungkook laughs "They are not missing." He looks at the bobcat who nods and walks off.  
"But yes, it has something to do with Got7. "  
Suho looks at him thoughtfully. "They haven't been seen for about a week and there is blood in one of the bedrooms upstairs"  
Jungkook smiles "I won't lie. These 2 cats killed him as part of a raid."  
"But , the rest of us are just fine and he was killed at our request" a new voice states. JB walks in as he says this interesting piece of information.   
Suho "That's interesting and shocking. Care to elaborate?"  
Just as Jungkook is about to answer Taehyung, in tiger form still jumps up on the couch and snuggles into him, clearly upset at the moment.  
Jungkook accepts the snuggles and covers his mate with a blanket kept on the back of the couch. He then smiles at Suho again "Without going into much detail at the moment and causing my lovely mate right here any more trauma, I will just say the incident was because a rescue mission consisting of my group, Got7 themselves , NCT and Astro. It ends with them all moving into the residences here and joining BTS."

___Suho smiles widely "I had hoped nothing happened to them. I came to ask your assistance in locating Got7 because they are an important part of our information supply chain. To hear they are simply relocated AND that there is now a large collaboration."  
He then looks again at the small white tiger laying his head on Jungkook while curled protectively at his side. "You said he is your new mate?"  
The wide bunny smile on Jungkooks face makes Suho laugh a bit. "Yes. This is Taehyung. He is shy and will get to know you at his own pace. You are the first stranger to him in his new home after he claimed and marked it. I hope you understand."  
Suho nods "I am very sorry Taehyung. Had I known an omega was in the process of settling into his new home, I would have called for an appointment. Please accept my apologies on the matter?"  
Tae looks up at Jungkook who smiles. The tiger looks intently at Suho and then nods and purrs as he sets his head back on Jungkooks lap.   
Suho "Thank you Taehyung. I must say , you are a very pretty tiger. I am very pleased to be able to meet you."  
Taehyung wiggles his ears and tail to signal his happiness. A noise at the door makes him look up and he spies Sanha sitting there chewing on some bamboo. He looks up at Jungkook who laughs "Go on baby,I know you both want to run to your little nest."  
Taehyung jumps down to go to Sanha , who meets him halfway. MJ laughs and says "I will escort them upstairs and watch TV to keep an eye on them.

___Suho is clearly confused. Yugyeom notices and provides "The panda is part of Astro and he and Taehyung are Omega bondmates. Sanha must have noticed that Taehyung was a little upset at having unexpected company. Like Jungkook said, he's shy. "  
"Bondmates? That is amazing and so very rare. Congratulations Jungkook on both the gorgeous mate and the Bondmates! I have read in books that a bondmate situation makes the group stronger as a whole."  
Jungkook smiles "Suho, why don't you call Exo and let's have dinner here tonight."  
Suho nods but replies "Taehyung is upset at me being here, I would not want to upset your Omega further. We can come another time."

___" I think since he's already experienced you coming in , he should be fine meeting the rest of your group. He needs to adjust to these kinds of things happening and the sooner the better. Sanha and Jungkook can calm him down before dinner and prepare him." Jonghyun speaks up "I am his mental and emotional doctor and I think the dinner is a fine idea. I can work with him this afternoon and settle him"  
Suho thinks a moment and decides "I will go back home and get everyone ready. What time tonight and is this formal or casual?"  
Jungkook replies "I would say around 8 pm to keep Taehyung on his correct food schedule and let's make it casual. Tell the men I said we will go informal speech tonight, friends and family. Please also tell them about Taehyung and inform them he's terribly shy and not to approach him. He will get curious in his own time and let you know when he wants to communicate"

___Suho thanks Jungkook and takes his goodbye to go home and discuss this new turn of events and prep his team for dinner. 

Jungkook looks at the assembled crew "Well, we have dinner plans. Everyone tell your crews to be ready out here for 8am. We will have an outside BBQ style. I will go tell the staff. After that I will visit the omega's and inform them and deal with the angry tiger. I will see you all later tonight"  
With that being said he turns to find the kitchen staff, leaving to the laughter of those assembled. 

___After locating and informing the staff about dinner and making sure they know to go shopping asap , Jungkook heads upstairs. He enters to find MJ and Eunwoo watching Tv , sitting on the couch together. "They are asleep last we checked. They left the door open this time."  
Jungkook smiles and peeks into the room. He tells the 2 men about dinner with Exo and asks them to come get him from his room across the hall when the omegas wake up.

He goes into his own room to take a much needed nap before dinner and prepping a shy tiger for company.


	22. Getting ready for a bbq

___Suho arrives at home and rings the intercom bell to get everyone gathered in the main room. As he waits , he thinks back on his visit to BTS. Exo is one of the very few groups that knows about Jungkook. Since it's not widely known, he's more than a little curious on how a hybrid friendly group, with a hybrid at it's helm and the mafia worlds 2 best assassins in the forms of the panther and jaguar hybrid would collaborate with Got7, a known anti-hybrid group to kill their leader.  
Shortly they group has gathered in the main room and looks at him expectantly.

___"Well, I don't know where to start with my visit to BTS. "  
Chen frowns "Is this a good or bad thing?"  
Suho laughs and smirks "Got7 is at BTS and is now blended into the main group."  
Minseok looks very confused , as does everyone else , as he says "That is more than a little surprising. Hybrids stay clear of Got7 as they are known to be extremely anti-hybrid."  
Suho nods "Yep, but they are there. Jackson is dead at the paws of the 2 assassin cats. Jungkook himself told me that and JB confirmed it. Apparently Got7 had BTS do it. The reason is unknown to me at the moment."  
Chanyeol "I cannot think of anything in the world more unexpected that this. What on earth could Jackson have done to make Got7 reach out to BTS to kill him, and why would BTS help such an anti-hybrid group?"  
Suho "Maybe we can find out at the dinner tonight at 8. It's casual and informal/family speech."  
Baekhyun speaks "OMG we get to see the inside of that mansion?"  
Suho grins "Yes. There is another surprise though. Jungkook has very recently found his mate."  
Sehun claps happily "That is a reason to celebrate right there. We will have to make sure we all congratulate him and introduce ourselves to the new mate."  
Suho speaks up clearly "NOPE. His new mate is extremely shy. I was asked to instruct everyone to steer clear and he will come to people when he feels comfortable. "  
Chen grins now. "Oh, so it's a he"  
Suho smiles back. "His name is Taehyung and he's a white tiger, but very small. A little over half the size of Jungkooks tiger form. He's actually a really beautiful tiger. I did not see his human form. There's more too."  
Lay laughs "How much more could there be?"

___Suho laughs back "I know right?! Listen. Got7 isn't the only new part to BTS. Astro and NCT are on the property too and all their hybrids. That fluffy panda in Astro that Kai loves so much is apparently omega bondmates with Taehyung. I can't stress enough to avoid Taehyung. I witnessed how shy he is. He is also just settling in and marking his home so make sure to be extra respectable. I got the distinct impression he got upset and had to go upstairs when the discussion turned to Got7, but I cannot figure out why. Jungkook said he would update us at the BBQ. I suggest we all get ready and go buy some housewarming and show of respect gifts for the new omega. I am not sure he understands yet that he is now the Omega Luna of the Mafia since he is Jungkooks mate."

With that Exo goes off to grab their things to go shopping. Each one of them is both excited and confused at the new informations. However, they have a Luna to buy gifts for and that is super exciting in it's own right.

___Back at BTS Jungkook , Sanha and Jonghyun are explaining to Taehyung about the BBQ with Exo.   
"Baby, they are friends and work acquaintances. Suho that you met earlier is their leader and he's explaining to them beforehand that you are shy and to please not approach you and to let you approach them when you are ready to meet them. Even if that doesn't happen tonight, they will understand. We work with them and you will see them all a lot in our life together." Jungkook explains to his very anxious mate.  
Sanha is patting Tae's hair "I will be right beside you all night. I promise not to leave your side unless you ask me to. You won't be alone."  
Tae snuggles into him and hugs him "Thank you. You are so much help to me that I can never in this lifetime repay you."  
Sanha smiles lovingly at Tae "You do the same for me, so we are even. "  
Jungkook smiles happily at the 2. "I am glad you will be with each other. I have to mingle off and on so Sanha will be with you , along with Eunwoo and 1 other from Astro. Jimin and Yoongi will also stay near and can shift to help you on a moments notice. You have nothing to worry about. I would not allow anyone dangerous around you baby. You are far too precious. You are the most precious and important thing in my life."

___Tae cuddles in to Jungkooks chest , wrapping his arms around his amazing Alpha. He looks up a gives him the most adorable puppy eye look ever "I am so glad you rescued me. I never imagined life could be this great or that I could love someone this much. You complete me"  
Jungkook kisses his beautiful mate "No baby, we complete each other. I was meant to save you that night. I only wish life had that planned a lot earlier for your sake." He kisses him again "I will warn you though, they will probably have gifts for you. Technically speaking , you are now in charge of things alongside me. I am the Alpha King of the Mafia . That makes you my Luna. The queen, so to speak. You don't have to use queen though. Luna is perfectly fine."  
Tae's cheeks turn pink slightly and he says shyly "I think I like the sound of Luna until I get used to my new life. Although Queen does sound awfully nice. Do they all to call me Luna? I prefer my real name or Tae."  
Jungkook giggles at the cuteness "Baby, they will call you whatever you prefer. If you prefer the casual speak and use of your name and nickname , then I will explain that and they will address you that way."  
Tae smiles his adorable boxy smile "Yes please. Thank you for also telling them to let me come to them. That means a lot and actually has helped me calm down. Knowing strangers won't approach me gives me the courage to do this and support my amazing Alpha. I love you so much."  
Jungkook smiles a bunny smile "I love you more. Now, you 2 go bathe and dress pretty for tonight. "

___With that out of the way Jungkook goes to his own room to wash and dress like the king he is. A knock at his door gets his attention "come in". Jiwoo enters holding a clothing bag. "I have the 2 outfits I picked out for you 2 tonight. Want to see if you approve?"  
He watches as she takes them out and lays them on the bed. He smiles at her and nods "These are perfect. He's going to look breathtaking. "  
She smiles back "Yes, he will. I wanted him to look like the royalty he is now. I am glad you like it."  
"Jiwoo, you never let me down. Now, I better see you dressed up just as pretty tonight! Go buy yourself something amazing and use my card for it. No limit on it." Jungkook tells her. She rewards him with a hug and bounces off to go follow his orders.

___Jungkook runs across the hall ,knocking on the door before opening it.   
Tae is going through the closet frantically looking for clothing.   
"Baby. I think you are looking for this. " He points to the clothing bag he is laying down on the bed , stepping out of the way of the suddenly excited mate.   
Tae opens it and gasps and runs to the mirror holding it up to him. Jungkook walks behind him "I think you are going to be stunning tonight in this."  
Tae has tears in his eyes as he asks "How did you find time to go find something this perfect?"  
Jungkook holds him carefully , kissing the top of his head "Jiwoo handpicked it for you. She said " I wanted him to look like the royalty he is now". Those are her exact words. She thinks the world of you baby. "  
Tae says "I will make sure to thank her personally tonight. Now, I have to go wash and put on this amazing outfit!"  
"You go do that baby. I am going to go wash and put on my outfit for the night. See you soon. Wait for me here please. I want to walk down together."

With that they all get ready. All through the complex everyone is getting themselves ready. Everyone wants to look casual but also their best to put on a good showing for Exo.


	23. Missing brother?

___Exo arrived a few minutes before 8 to make sure they weren't late. They stood in the main room in awe. Jiwoo motions them to the glass doors leading to the huge backyard and gardens.  
They followed her lead and stepped out to find themselves in awe. There were tables and chairs set up , the lights from the 4 very large houses around the edges lit the edge of the area in a lovely manner. The tables all had little lanterns on them and some of the trees had christmas lights strung up lighting the whole area in a wonderful intimate atmosphere. All around men were in groups having small conversations. They chose a table large enough for them all and sat down just watching and observing.   
Rocky from Astro and Youngjae from Got7 came over to welcome them.   
Kai being Kai couldn't help but ask "Where is that super cute panda? I want to see him in real life!"  
Rocky laughs "well, he won't be a panda tonight and he will be by Taehyungs side. Jungkooks mate is terribly shy and unsure about new people coming into his home he is still marking and claiming."  
Chanyeol "But he's ok with all of these people?"  
Youngjae "I don't think we are the ones to tell the story but I will say Got7 has a special connection to Taehyung and as for the others , they were here when Taehyung took up residence. To him they are part of his home, they came with the package."  
He laughs at all of their confused expressions. "Just talk to Jungkook. I don't feel like anyone else should tell the story."

___Just as Suho was about to say something Jimin and Yoongi came out together and stood just outside the door , obviously waiting.   
Minseok "It will never stop being amusing how those HUGE assassin cats are actually our height in human form"  
Before anyone else could reply Jungkook steps out looking spectacular. He is dressed up better than everyone else to represent his status as the King. He stops and holds out his hand. It takes a short bit before a hand takes his and Jungkook slowly coaxes his gorgeous mate out the door.   
Almost as a whole unit everyone gasps at the sheer beauty of the Omega Jungkook leads outside. The beauty snuggles into Jungkooks side, with Sanha taking up a spot on the other side of the shy one.   
Suho "My god."  
Kyungsoo "I have never seen anyone that gorgeous."  
Chanyeol "He kinda looks like Baekhyun."  
Kai "Look how cute and shy he is. He and Jungkook look glorious together. What a perfect match for Jungkook."

___Jungkook leads his mate to the table set up for them and gets both omega's sat down, with Eunwoo and MJ sitting down on the other side of Sanha. Yoongi and Jimin sit next to Jungkooks spot.   
Jungkook makes sure everyone is looking as he says "Thank you all for being here tonight. I know we have a few new people who don't know this man by my side. I would like to formally present to you all my Omega Mate Kim Taehyung. As you can see, he is shy at the moment. I request everyone he doesn't know please let him approach you in his own time. Later on , when he is comfortable telling his story, you will understand. Now , let's have a little party and everyone enjoy yourselves and get to know each other!"

___The party goes off with great success, everyone made friends with those they hadn't gotten to know yet and with Exo.   
Chanyeol approaches Jungkook while he is away from Taehyung. "Could I possibly speak with you privately ?"  
Jungkook nods to follow and leads him to his office.  
After they sit down Chanyeol brings it right up directly.   
"I wanted to discuss your mate. Do you know his background?"  
Jungkook looks at him and decides to be honest. "We rescued him from Jackson. He is why we killed him, although I didn't know that at the time. Got7 called us in a panic to get over there asap. We had been planning to kill Jackson for them but were working to do it right with a smooth transition of power. Events that night led us there in a hurry and we found Taehyung in the basement beaten and in bad shape."  
Chanyeol is shocked. "Got7 had a hybrid locked in the basement?"  
JK "No. He was Jacksons housecat but mistreated and the others had been trying to release him for a while "  
Chan "Do you know where Jackson got him?"  
Jungkook looks at him gauging where this is going. "Is there a reason for this line of questioning?"  
Chanyeol "yes actually, but I don't want to accidentally influence your perspective with answering by telling you. I hope you understand , but it's important to me."  
Jungkook "very well. It's my understanding Jackson got him at 14 years old. He took him in as payment on a massive debt . The man had him dressed well and he was apparently lounging happily on a couch enjoying a pampered life. Mark said he was happy and healthy and well groomed. "  
Chanyeol frowns "Does anyone know where that man got him?"  
Jungkook frowns too when thinking about it "I was told that man got him from a breeding farm, before he presented as an Omega. My brother is our doctor and he thinks the caging at a breeding farm is why he's so small."

___Chanyeol "I don't suppose you know the man Jackson got him from?"  
Jungkook "No, I didn't ask further. When I found him he was unconscious and didn't come around for a few hours. He had been badly beaten by Jackson for growling at him when startled."  
Chanyeol "Baekhyun had a younger brother who was a white tiger. He was stolen from a park where they were playing when he was 7. The police never found him and eventually the family accepted he was probably dead. I am sure you know that Baek is a Siberian tiger, just like me. His name was not Taehyung, It was Baekjin. Take a good long look at Baekhyun and then at Taehyung. They look remarkably similar. Taehyung is also a white tiger."

___Jungkook has been looking at Baekhyun. The tiger looks so similar to Taehyung it's impossible to discount the theory Tae might be the missing brother. "Get Baek please and follow me to my brothers clinic."  
Jungkook waves to Jinki to get his attention and motions him to follow.   
Once in the clinic he looks at his brother "Are you able to process dna here without going out of the company?"  
Jinki "Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"  
Jungkook was about to speak as Chanyeol and Baekhyun arrive.  
Jungkook points at Baekhyun "Who does he look like to you?"  
Jinki looks at the boy and replies quickly "Taehyung , actually."  
Chanyeol "Short version. Baekhyun has a younger brother named Baekjin that was stolen at the age of 7 from a park. He was a white tiger. We never found him. "  
Jinki thinks and keeps looking at Baekhyun who is clearly very upset at the moment. He notes the fact that Baek is a tiger hybrid too. "Baekhyun, please get up on the table and expose an arm. I want to take your blood and process it against Taehyungs for a DNA match. "  
Jungkook "How long does this take."  
Jinki speaks while getting what he needs to draw the blood "3 to 4 days. I have to run several tests at the same time. I always do this to compare all the results to make sure they are all the same. I do this when we find bodies we can't identify. I like to be certain."  
Jungkook looks at them all "Don't bring this up to anyone else. I don't want Taehyung hearing it until we know if he's the brother. I am going to go find Mark and see if we can find the man Jackson took Taehyung from."

With that he goes off to find Mark.  
He secretly hopes this is true as he feels Taehyung would love to have an actual family .


	24. untangling the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook looks into taehyungs past

___Jungkook stops at the table to see Taehyung for a few minutes. He is happy to find that he has made friends with a deer hybrid from Exo, Luhan.  
Seeing that his baby is happy and socializing, he excuses himself and goes to find Mark.  
After finding the man, he sits down and quietly says "Can I talk to you privately about Taehyung?"  
Mark looks at him intently and then nods. "Lead the way"

___Jungkook leads Mark to his office and they sit in the comfortable chairs by the window, so they can see everyone.  
"I was hoping you can give me information about the man Jackson took Taehyung from. It's important because of something that has come up."  
Mark nods "I have his whole file in my computer . I keep files on everyone Jackson dealt with, in case they try to retaliate. Can I dare to ask what's going on?"  
Jungkook thinks carefully "It's 2fold. On one hand I want to try to find as much about Tae's past as I can so I can protect him from anything that might come up."  
He pauses deciding on his words.  
"What I am telling you right now, goes no further than this room ok?"  
Mark nods "Absolutely. I won't spill a single vowel."  
Jungkook "Take a look over at Exo and give a long hard look at Baekhyun for me. Tell me what comes to mind."  
He waits while Mark looks at Baekhyun, studying him intently.  
Mark looks at him "Honestly, he makes me think of Taehyung. Their faces are so similar, right down to the boxy smile. Also, they are both tigers. Look at the ears , they are the same shape as if the same breed of tiger, except Tae is white."

___Jungkook smiles "Baekhyun has a younger brother. He would be just about to turn 18. He was a white tiger who was kidnapped from a park they were playing at when he was 7, almost 8. He was never found and assumed dead. He would be a siberian white tiger. He was called Baekjin."  
Mark looks shocked, understandably. "Park Bogum is the man Tae was taken from at 14. He had Tae for 2 1/2 years. I never looked into how he obtained the rare hybrid. I do know he has tried every few months to try and get Tae back from Jackson. He owed a massive debt obtained by bad gambling on a friday night. Jackson went over there saturday night. Bogum had the money in the bank, but on a weekend had no way to get it out. Jackson refused to wait till Monday (This is a frequent thing with him to enslave people for debt) and demanded Taehyung in return or he would kill Bogum right there. He really had no choice. "  
Jungkook "Can you get me a meeting with him, somewhere NOT here. "  
Mark " I will call him and try. I have his numbers because of his continued attempts to get Tae back. He never has given up, Jungkook. He took such good care of him. Tae missed him and mourned that loss for a long while."  
Jungkook looks at him "Maybe we can have 2 reunions for Taehyung. I think he will like having his family back."

___Mark calls Bogum and the man is happy to set up a meeting. He is available tomorrow morning and they set the appointment.  
"Let's go back outside to our party. DNA on Baek and Tae will take a couple days. We meet Bogum in the morning. I have to explain to my little tiger that I have to leave the mansion for a couple hours. That should really go over well."  
Mark laughs "Have Sanha and Yugyeom keep him occupied."  
Jungkook laughs "excellent plan"

___Jungkook sits down next to Tae and gladly welcomes the smaller one climbing into his lap. He leans on jungkooks chest and sighs happily. Jungkook kisses the top of his head and wraps his arms around him. "Miss me baby?"  
Taehyung purrs "of course. I made a new friend though and he kept me entertained."  
Jungkook smiles "Oh yeah?"  
Tae points "That's Luhan, my new friend. He's really cute and funny. He told me I have the cutest ears ever"  
Sanha huffs beside them. Tae moves to put his legs on Sanha. "You are way more important Sanha. Nobody will ever take your place."  
With that Sanha hums happily, hugging tae's legs and watching the party. His group giggles at the small interaction.   
Taehyung remarks suddenly "That one guy next to Luhan over there looks familiar, but I don't know why"  
Jungkook smiles "You could go over and talk to him or wave him over here. That whole group would like to meet you. We work with them a lot. I let them see my ears and tail, so you know I trust them."  
"I think I want to shift and wander around again. I still have such an urge to mark things in the yard. "  
Jungkook laughs as he kisses his head "That is normal, my love. Your natural instinct as an Omega is to clearly mark your territory so all other omega's know this property and Alpha have been claimed by you. Want me to go with you?"  
HE hears a super cute giggle "You don't have to. I want to be brave and maybe just take Sanha?"  
Sanha immediately stands up ready for adventure. Hobi , already running about in fox joins them. His ears had heard the whole thing.  
Jungkook "I will stand by in case you need me. Just call for me."  
With that he stands up to let his mate down. 

___Taehyung and Sanha shift and walk off to mark the garden. Hobi stays nearby playing with random bugs.  
Kai squeals happily as the sight of the panda, much to the delight of everyone. "He's just soooooo cute! I so wanna shift and join"  
Suho "No kai. Remember Taehyung is shy. Just sit still while he is marking. He obviously feels the need to mark his territory because we are here. Let's not upset him."  
Baekhyun walks over to Jungkook and hands him something.  
Jungkook looks up in surprise and takes a good look at Taehyung.  
Baek "See the front right shoulder?"  
Jungkook "Yeah. That heart shaped mark is the same as this picture."  
Baek smiles gently with teary eyes which makes Chanyeol run over "The picture is my brother a month before he was stolen. "  
Chanyeol looks at the pic then at the small tiger "That is clearly the exact same tiger. The heart mark , the ears and all the striping match."  
Jungkook "It's obvious, yes. Please wait for the dna though, so we can approach him with all the possible information to answer his questions. In the morning Mark and I are going to meet the man Jackson took him from."  
"Are you going to reintroduce them?" asks Chanyeol  
Jungkook "that depends on our talk. If he cares for Tae like I am hearing , then I might invite him back here tomorrow and see what happens. Mark said Taehyung mourned the loss of Bogum in his life and constantly whined he wanted to go back home. "  
He pauses "After we get the dna we will introduce you Baekhyun. My team is going to spend tomorrow finding out the missing pieces between Bogum and the farm. Hopefully Bogum has some paperwork on his purchase of Tae. I want to find what happened and find who took him from his family.."


	25. Uncovering the past

___"Do you want to go shopping today?" JK asks Taehyung.  
Tae perks up "YES! I want to get some painting supplies and maybe some outfits for Tannie here."  
Jungkook reaches down to pick up the tiny puppy. "This is going to be the most spoiled doggo ever. Aren't you, little one?"  
Tae giggles. "I am more spoiled than him."  
Jungkook walks over to kiss him and remarks "Yes, you are, my love. You always will be. Now, I have a meeting at the cafe just by the mall. I was thinking Got7 can take you shopping and I will join you after my meeting. Does that sound ok? I will be only 5 minutes away at the most."  
Tae looks very thoughtful. "I am a little scared without you, but I will be ok with them with me. As long as Sanha goes?"  
Jungkook laughs "I very much doubt you can go shopping without your soulmate. Do you want to deal with those sad puppy eyes?"  
Tae laughs too "Oh god no. "  
Jungkook strokes his face gently, pushing a curl away from Tae's face. "You have my phone number and so do they. If you get scared or anything happens I will be right there. I can have more protection sent with you if you like?"  
Tae thinks a bit and nods "I will let you decide. I trust Got7. They saved me. Even though I was mistreated badly, they did what they could to feed me and keep me clean and stuff, risking their lives sometimes to do so. "  
"Baby, that is the reason they are still alive and here at this house. I would have killed them all if I found you and they hadn't been the ones to call my team to kill Jackson, which ended up being because they needed to get you out. Now, go get your panda and tell him we are leaving in half an hour."  
Tae bounces off to gather his panda, leaving Jungkook laughing. He goes down to gather Yoongi and Jimin and Mark.

___Outside the cafe Jungkook gets out of the car and walks to Taehyungs door. He opens it to reassure his little mate , giving him a hug and kiss. "See baby, I am right here and the mall is right there. Now, the guys are going to park in the VIP garage but you will still be starting shopping in the pet store right behind the cafe. Ok?"  
Tae smiles and sneaks a kiss " I will be ok. I have Sanha and Tannie and all of Got7 with me. Go be the big boss then come help me shop!"  
Jungkook laughs. "JB has my card to pay for your things. Make sure you listen to him ok? He is in charge today as the leader of Got7."  
Taehyung nods "I will."  
Jungkook kisses him once more "See you in a little while baby."  
With that he walks off with Mark to the cafe for this hopefully informative meeting.

___Mark enters first and points to a table with a handsome black haired man. "That is Bogum." He leads Jungkook to the table.  
Bogum looks up and looks shaken as he stands in a hurry to bow down. "Hello Sir Jungkook."  
Jungkook smiles "None of that, but thank you. I was unaware you knew who I am."  
Bogum "I unfortunately had a bad gambling habit for a while and crossed paths with your kind. I lost the best thing in my life because of it and as sad as that was , it set me back on the right path and I never gambled again."  
Jungkook takes the lead here "Since you are mentioning it, I actually came to talk about Taehyung."  
Bogum "How do you know about him?"  
Mark speaks "Jackson is dead because of Jungkook here. That means he has the right to take over our group and gain access to all our records. Taehyung being taken as payment is in the records."  
Jungkook "So are all your phone calls and attempts to buy him back. Please, tell me about him. I am trying to put together what happened here."  
Bogum "He's ok right?"  
Mark "We will discuss that after we hear your story"  
Bogum sighs heavily "Taehyung was like my little brother. One of my friends got a job at what he thought was a zoo breeding facility. He quickly discovered it was in fact a hybrid breeding farm and that he was not allowed to leave. He showed up at my house one day with a small hybrid boy who was just about to turn 10 , meaning he could present anytime. He took the boy after most of the guards went to bed and ran away. He didn't know where else to go and came to my private penthouse looking for help. Once I saw the shape the poor kid was in, I sheltered them both. He still lives with me to this day working as my personal aide. He happened to be out the night Jackson came. His heart is just as broken as mine at the loss of our Taehyungie.   
He was our joy in life. He went from a miserable caged life to living in my house, free to do anything he wanted. He had all the toys he could want. I got him a personal teacher to educate him , because his education had been neglected while at the farm. When he presented as an Omega at 12 , I hired a hybrid as a maid who could teach him about himself. She also taught me how to care for an omega . She took us shopping and we got all the things Omega's need for grooming, and nesting and proper nutrition. He started to fill out and blossom into an incredible beauty. He was still small and his tiger was very small for his breed. The doctors said his growth was stunted by the cage and malnutrition. Then Jackson came and took him for a large debt I incurred on a friday.

Jungkook stopped him there "I know the story from there. I can see in your eyes and from the tears you don't realize are going down your face that you cared deeply for the boy."

Bogum "He was my little brother. I could have the worst day ever at work and when I got home, my happy tiger would turn that mood around with his contagious laughter and funny personality. Jackson took my family from me. It broke me. "  
Jungkook looks at Mark who nods. "I would like you to come with me please. I am working on finding out the tigers past and if you don't mind coming to my home to look at what I have gathered, I would appreciate it."  
Bogum nods "I can't say no to THE Jeon Jungkook"  
The all laugh

___"I need to stop at the mall first and pick something up. Care to join?"  
Mark is smiling from ear to ear. Bogum agrees to follow.

He has no idea what Jungkook really has to "pick up"


	26. Reunion 1

___Taehyung has been having the best time shopping. The girls at the pet store made a show of Tannie looking so healthy and happy. They helped him pick out more cute harnesses and some little coats for the pup. He also set up a recurring delivery for the pups food , with the help and guidance of JB. He also got information on a great local vet to get Tannie his shots and regular checkups.   
After that, They visited Gucci again and the same man helped Tae get new clothing picked out , since he had Taehyungs measurements in his file. He promises to have the new outfits delivered in a week, but JB tells him please take his time to make sure they are done properly as their tiger is a very bouncy boy who moves his tail A LOT. Soojin laughed at this and agreed, as he had noticed.   
JB lets Taehyung lead the way, happy to let the omega shop to his hearts content. He is very happy watching the tiger blossom under Jungkooks care. He follows the bouncy boy into the next store, a little gift shop. He watches and realizes Tae is picking out gifts very carefully for the staff that welcomed him to the family so warmly. After a while Tae approaches JB and shows him the basket and JB nods in approval and goes to pay for the goods. They have one of the bodyguards take the 2 bags.   
Next Tae asks to go to the Omega store as he wants to get some more supplies. Jb tells him lead the way.

___Tae and Sanha are happily wandering through the omega section , looking at nesting materials and decorations. Jinyoung spies Mark and Jungkook with a slightly familiar man but Jungkook motions at them to ignore the trio. They go back to watching their omegas shop. After a while Tae and Sanha go to the counter and JB goes to pay for the duo. 

___Nearby Bogum gasps and Jungkook smiles "Wait. Stay here for a moment ok?"  
Bogum is shaking and has a few tears in his eyes "But that is Taehyungie "  
Mark "Just watch and you will understand."  
Jungkook has already walked towards the group and Taehyung perks up smelling his mate. He hands Tannie over to Sanha and leaps into Jungkooks arms peppering kisses all over his face.   
Bogum is beyond shocked.  
Mark "They are mates. Jungkook wanted to find you to make Tae happy."  
Jungkook secretly waves behind his back at Mark , who motions Bogum "Why don't you go see him."  
Bogum "Can I really?"  
Mark nods. "This is why we brought you here, but Tae has no idea. Jungkook wanted to make sure you cared about our tiger before committing to bringing you back into his life."

__Bogum carefully approaches. Jungkook slowly puts Tae on his feet. "Baby, I have a gift."  
Tae looks at him, eyes sparkling "gimme??" he asks as cutely as humanly possible, making all the men laugh. Jungkook moves slightly , causing Bogum to come into Taehyungs view.  
Tae stops dead in his tracks before whispering "Bogummie hyung?"  
Bogum smiles and nods "Hi baby. I have missed you so so much."  
Tae squeals and runs to Bogum "Bogummie!!!" he yells as he runs into his arms. Bogum catches him and cradles him carefully in his embrace. Both are crying and hold each other with all the strength they have.   
Nearby all of Got7 and Jungkook are having trouble controlling their own emotions at the reunion. Bogum picks Tae up and walks to Jungkook. He goes to put Tae down, but the small tiger refuses. "Nope, my hyungie. My hugs"  
Jungkook ruffles his hair. "Care to bring him to the car and come to our place? One of the men can drive your car. I don't think tiger here is letting you go just yet."  
Bogum "You aren't mad at him wanting me to carry him?"  
Jungkook "He has missed you as much as you missed him. You are his big brother. Maybe not by birth, but by choice and actions and love, you are his beloved big brother. I expected this of my little mate. "  
Bogum nods in understanding. " I will go wherever you want. "  
With that the group gets in the cars and Youngjae takes Bogums car behind them. 

___The whole way home, Tae is snuggled up to Bogum, playing with his hair, but Tae also has his feet on Jungkook. The Alpha smiles at the little action, knowing this is Tae's little way of letting Jungkook know he is still aware of him and needs him.   
Jungkook is more than happy at the interactions of the 2. It's clear this is definitely a brotherly love, with Tae almost looking at Bogum as his father figure. It makes sense since Bogum raised him from 10 to 14. Their bond is strong and he is happy he decided to reunite them. He reaches over to fluff Taehyungs hair, gaining a happy purr from his mate. Bogum smiles.   
Bogum is also super happy. His little tiger is grown up to be extraordinarily handsome. He looks happy and confident in his role next to Jungkook. It's obvious Jungkook dotes on the small tiger and nothing could make Bogum happier than this. 

___Arriving at the mansion, Jungkook offers Bogum a guest room. He says "Let's see how the night works? I don't want to interfere in your relationship."  
Jungkook "I appreciate that. For the record, you now have a permanent place in this family. As Taehyungs big brother, you are always welcome here. Without you , he might not have survived after being rescued from the farm."  
He looks at Tae "Baby, why don't you go clean up and take a nap. Don't think I don't see that yawning. Don't forget you are also still healing up. Take Sanha and both of you rest." He kisses Tae and nudges him towards the stairs."  
Tae glares but Bogum backs him up "You heard your mate , little man. I will be here when you wake up."  
Sanha pulls Tae up the stairs "NAP TIME. That means snuggles in the nest!!"

___Bogum follows Jungkook to the couches "What is the story with the 2 omegas?"  
Jungkook laughs. "Sanha is one of the members of Astro. He and Tae are omega bondmates. Inseperable. "  
Bogum "Isn't that like , super rare?"  
Jungkook nods "yeah. Both of our groups are really happy about it. The 2 are each others support system. I believe our new mating and Sanha as his new bondmate are the reason he is getting over his traumatic background so easily."  
Bogum looks confused   
Jungkook elaborates with the quick story of Jackson.  
Bogum is really unhappy "my poor baby. I worked so hard to raise him properly. I failed him so bad."  
Jungkook "I don't think you failed him. You made a mistake. But, you learned from it and became better. You also attempted many times to get him back. You never gave up. Taehyung obviously holds no bad feelings to you. Put the past behind us. Be that big brother he misses so much."  
Now, if you want to nap, Jiyeon here will show you to the room she prepared for you whenever you stay over. I myself have to take care of a little "business" and will see you for lunch in 2 hours?"  
Bogum "I looked forward to it. Thank you so much Jungkook. I can never repay this. You have fixed my family. I can't wait to get home and tell Hyungsik. "  
Jungkook "If you want to call him and invite him over , I can have a driver go pick him up."  
Bogum smiles "I think I would love that actually. " With that he makes the phone call informing his best friend that he is sending someone over to pick him up for an important meeting.

__In the clinic Jinki is excited. He stayed up all night to get his initial results.


	27. Family meeting

___Jungkook walks into the clinic since he got a text from Jinki asking him to stop by.  
He enters to find all of them in a super good excited mood.  
Jinki sits him down and hands him some papers.  
Jungkook looks at them and then at his brother in confusion. "You know I don't have any idea how to read these."  
Jinki smiles. "Ok so see these 2 lines? They look really similar right?"  
Jungkook looks and nods "yeah, almost the same."  
Jinki "The blue is Taehyungs initial dna line. The red one is Baekhyuns."  
Jungkook "They look almost identical to me."  
Jinki "These are the rushed tests but the fact they are this close makes me feel I don't need to wait for the in depth ones to finish. They are running, but these are conclusive enough for me to state without a doubt these 2 boys are brothers from the exact same parents. The lines on the middle are the tiger results. They are both siberians, although Tae is a white version. "  
Key steps over "While you were gone we got Baek in here and took pictures of his tiger. Look over here. "  
Minho brings up some pictures on the tv screen . "These show the 2 tigers next to each other. Each frame here shows them from the same side. As you can see, each one shows similar striping. Both have that heart icon on their shoulder. Both tigers also have a unique flower type pattern on the back of their heads almost between their ears. These tigers are clearly related."

___"Tae is napping. He had an exciting morning. I found the man who Jackson took him from and reunited them. He's here and his room-mate who is the one who rescued Tae from the breeding farm is on his way. He's probably here by now. I think I will go talk to Baekhyun and Chanyeol and see if they want to do this next reuniting tonight with his other big brother here to support him. "  
Jinki "actual brother?"  
Jungkook "No but also yes. Bogum raised him from almost 10 to well into 14 when Jackson took him. This Hyungsik worked at the breeding farm and stole Tae out and ran to Bogum who sheltered them and raised Tae from that point on. The 3 became a family. Trust me when I say, Tae and Bogum cried like mad when we reunited them. Tae wouldn't even leave his arms for me . Bogum tried to put him down and he refused saying "my hyungie" . They are brothers now. "  
Jinki "That's sad and sweet. "  
Jungkook "I am going to go talk to the Exo boys."

___Jungkook finds Exo sitting out in the garden watching hybrids at play and chatting. He approaches and sits next to Baekhyun. "So, Jinki is happily convinced you are brothers. When do you want to present this to Taehyung and increase his family and happiness?"  
Baekhyun beams a smile identical to Taehyungs. "OMG, NOW NOW NOW."  
Chanyeol laughs and holds his mate "Baby, calm down. You can't go running at the boy suddenly. "  
Jungkook points to Bogum and Hyungsik who had just stepped out and seated themselves at one of the tables with an umbrella. "The more slender one is Hyungsik. He rescued Taehyung from the breeding farm a bit before his 10th birthday. Bogum is who he brought him to for help and that man raised him from that point on until Jackson took him. Tae sees him as a big brother/father figure and I reunited them today."  
Baekhyun "would it be ok for me to meet him?"  
Jungkook "Be my guest. You will be family from here on out so might as well meet him while our baby tiger is napping."  
"Baek looks at Chanyeol who waves him off "Go baby. I will be watching"  
Jungkook "I will go introduce them then head off to check on my own mate"  
With that he heads over and does exactly that, leaving the 3 men under the watchful eyes of Chanyeol. They have a lot to discuss and need to get to know each other.

___Bogum is stunned to find out what happened to Taehyung . There is no doubt Baek is Tae's brother. Their features are too similar to dismiss. Even their smile is identical.   
Baek " Thank you for getting him out of there. It makes me feel a little better that he only spent about 3 years there and not all 11 he's been missing. "  
Bogum "I raised him as my little brother for a little over 4 1/2 years. Hyungsik took him before he hit 10 , because he suspected he would be an omega because of his beauty. He didn't want him to present as an Omega there and be used as a breeder for them to gain valuable rare cubs from him. "  
Hyungsik "I could not let that happen. He was so tiny and sweet and always scared. I knew I was risking both our lives but I had to try. I felt he was going to suffer either way so it was worth the risk. He's such a sweet soul. He made our lives full of sunshine and happiness. "  
Bogum explained how they hired someone to tutor him and another person to teach them all about Omega's to make his life the best they could.   
Baekhyun "I thought I was only going to get my baby brother back, but it looks like I gained 2 more!"  
Bogum and Hyungsik are so happy. They both express happiness at the situation. 

__Bogum suddenly smiles and points. The other 2 look over and see a very sleepy Taehyung stepping out holding tightly to Jungkooks hand. Then Jungkook broke away and shifted. Tae smiles and shifts and races off across the yard. The bigger tiger bounds off after him catching him easily and they go off together , Jungkook letting Taehyung mark his territory again.  
Hyungsik has tears in his eyes "he's really right there! He looks so handsome. Our baby grew up Bogum!"  
Bogum is smiling "He's really happy. Jungkook said he only just came here and was not in the best shape, he's still healing up. Jungkook's crew is trying to put weight on him slowly and healthily. "  
Baek "Jungkook adores him and dotes on him. The alpha is absolutely smitten with Taebear. Look how patient he is with Taehyung marking his territory again."  
Bogum "It's cute really. Look at the size difference. "  
Just then the panther and jaguar enter the garden and Bogum and Hyungsik both gasp in shock.   
Baek smiles "Those are Jungkooks famous assassins. "  
The entire yard laughs as Taehyung decides to run around the 2 killer cats in small circles. He stops to pretend he's going to pounce on Jimin but then suddenly pounces on Jungkook and the 2 fall to the ground in a playful fight. After a moment they walk to the shaded tree they love and lay down. 

___Hyungsik wants to go see him so very badly but at the moment, he is satisfied watching his baby brother snuggle into his mate. It warms his heart to find the small tiger so happy and in such a loving home.   
Bogum and Baek are having similar thoughts. All of them are so happy watching their brother.


	28. Hyungies

___Jungkook notices Hyungsik barely containing his tears and licks Tae's ear to get his attention. He gets up and shifts and holds out a hand to Tae.  
Tae looks at him curiously. "Shift baby. I have something to show you."  
Tae shifts and snuggles up to Jungkooks side. Jungkook pets his hair and kisses the top of his head. "Baby, look over by the patio door and find Bogum."  
Taehyung looks over and instantly covers his mouth with his hands and looks at Jungkook with tears in his eyes. "my hyungie?"  
Jungkook "yes baby. Your Hyungies. Bogum called him to come over. "  
Hyungsik stands up and holds his arms open.  
Tae runs over and launches himself into his arms at full speed. The two cry and hug each other. Hyungsik peppers kisses all over Taehyungs head. "You have grown up so handsome"  
Taehyung smiles at him. "I missed you so much hyungie"  
Hyungsik "Not a day has gone by that we haven't talked about you and we never stopped trying to get you back"  
Taehyung "You tried to get me back?"  
Bogum "Yes baby. I am sure the members of your group will support that claim."  
Tae "I trust my hyungies. I miss you so much. I love you both! Oh my god, I have to introduce Hyungsik Hyungie to my mate!!" With that he grabs the mans hand and runs to Jungkook, dragging him behind him , much to the amusement of everyone in the gardens watching.  
"kookie , kookie kookie! This is my other Hyungie!!!"  
Jungkook laughs at his antics. "I know baby. Are you happy to have your family back?"  
Tae has snuggled up to Hyungsiks side "my hyungies. mine mine mine. " he pouts softly.

___A maid rings the bell signalling lunch is served. "Baby, care to show your hyungs to lunch?"  
Tae grabs both of their hands and then looks at Jungkook. "Kookie follow?"  
Jungkook laughs. "Of course baby. Lead the way."  
As they pass people on the way inside Tae keeps telling everyone "These are my hyungies!"  
It's very obvious he has a deep affection and absolute love for the 2 men.   
Mark and Got7 get behind Jungkook as they filter inside the house. "He's so happy. Thank you Jungkook. "  
Jungkook smiles "I have one more big surprise for my baby. Just wait"

___Jungkook passes down a message to Chanyeol towards the end of lunch and watches as the man nods and takes Baekhyun outside.   
After a few minutes a thumbs up from Suho lets him know it's time.  
Jungkook nods at Bogum and Hyungsik and points outside. The 2 don't know what's going on but sense it's important. Jungkook stands and holds his hand out to Taehyung.  
"Care to go for a walk in the garden?" Tae smiles "yeah. I would love to"  
Jungkook is hoping the upcoming scent will trigger Taehyungs childhood memories. This is a big moment.  
He leads Taehyung outside and there in the yard is a large Siberian Tiger with a larger one next to him. Taehyung stops and looks intently. The look on his face clearly shows confusion but also like he is trying to remember something. "Kookie?"  
Jungkook smiles gently "Baby. I need you to shift and take a good sniff for me ok."  
Taehyung looks at him quizzically, but seeing only love in Jungkooks eyes he nods. "ok"  
Tae shifts and almost immediately freezes. He looks at Jungkook who nods.  
Tae cautiously pads over to the 2 tigers, sniffing madly. He knows this scent. It brings feelings of safety, love, warmth. He walks near and peers at the smaller tiger of the two. He spots the heart mark and sits down, thinking hard. 

___Baekhyun is being very still and it's the hardest thing he's ever done. He can see the wheels going inside Taehyungs head.   
He turns his head carefully to look into the white tigers eyes. Taehyung returns the stare and tilts his head. He sniffs the air again and his tail starts waving.   
Baek stands up and makes a low noise to indicate to the other he is going to shift.  
After he does , the white tiger sniffs like a maniac again.   
Then it happens. The tiger freezes in place, head tilted. He's looking hard at the man before him.  
Baekhyun smiles and suddenly Taehyung shifts. "hyunnie hyung?"  
Baekhyun breaks down in tears falling to his knees. Tae runs over and joins him and the other man brings him into his arms. "Taehyung. I have searched for you for years. Everyone told me to give up, that you must be dead. I couldn't do that. I have spent all these years trying to find you. Can you ever forgive me for not watching you properly and allowing you to be taken?"

___Tae , crying rivers of tears , smiles. "Hyungie, it wasn't your fault. I wasn't taken by a stranger. Uncle Woobin told me he was going to just get me an ice cream and I went with him. Then, I woke up in a room with him and a strange man. He sold me to the breeding farm. I was handcuffed and watched him get his money and leave."  
Jungkook motions to Yoongi and Jimin and the 2 cats leave immediately.   
"Baby, we can discuss that later. I think right now, your 3 brothers might want to spend some time with their baby brother. How about you all go in and watch tv?"  
Tae grabs Baeks hand and leads him to Bogum and Hyungsik and introduces them.  
They all giggle and don't tell him they already met. It's too adorable.

___Jungkook motions his group to come to him.   
"You heard that?"  
Namjoon "Yep. The cats are already looking for him. Moonbin is tracking the name over there and Hobi is over there in the police database looking for any links showing if there was any coverup going here."  
Jin "How did their parents die?"  
Chanyeol "In a hit and run car accident 2 years after Tae went missing. Baekhyun had barely been dropped off at a friends to take to school. It wasn't normal routine. His parents usually dropped him off at school, so he normally would have been in the car at the time of the accident"  
Jungkook "So it was deliberate. Meaning , someone might have been on the right track to finding Tae."

Jungkook looks at his men. "Find him. I want him alive. Make use of anyone here who can, but keep it from Taehyung. "


	29. revelations and excitement

___Tae is snuggled in between Baek and Hyungsik. Bogum is in a chair on Baek's other side, having a chat. Suddenly Tae peers intently at Baek and says "Baekkie?"  
Baek looks at his baby brother fondly. "yeah baby?"  
Tae "Can I see momma and dad?"  
Baek isn't sure how to break this news. He sighs heavily. "Tae baby. You and I are our only family now."  
Tae looks at him tearfully. "did Uncle Woobin do it?"  
Baekhyun is hearbroken right now at the sadness in his brothers voice. "It was a hit and run car accident just about 2 years after you disappeared. I was with a friend being dropped off at school. I got home and saw the news on the tv as I went to do homework. I panicked. "  
He smiles at Tae petting his hair and rubbing his shoulder. The fact his baby brother is comforting him means more to him that he can describe. 

___"I didn't want to go to a home for orphans. I knew being only 12 , that would happen. I had also started showing signs of presenting, but I knew I was an omega. I researched my body changes and figured it out. I grabbed a bag full of clothing and went to my friend Luhans. He's outside over with my group. The small really pretty blonde next to his tall mate Sehun. He took me to his friend Suho after I told him the problem. Suho took me to his dad and explained the situation. It turns out his dad was in charge of their Mafia family. He took me in and since I needed to be hidden, he trained me to work in his Mafia. It was there I met Chanyeol , 1 year after I presented as an Omega. In walked this man with the most wonderful vanilla musky scent and He walked over, grabbed my and hugged me tightly saying "Hi mate". He's helped me survive and try to find you all this time."

___"It was all dead ends " speaks a deep voice. They all look up to see Chanyeol and Jungkook have arrived and sat down. "You vanished without a trace. The only thing I could ever find was that your hybrid registry had changed. It had your name but where before it said "Siberian Tiger-White" it was changed to Bengal tiger."  
Jungkook "I looked up his name and saw that. This was before he woke up, right after I saved him from Jacksons. I didn't think to have it researched. I just thought he was an unregistered hybrid. "  
Hobi speaks from the kitchen table "The record was changed 3 days after the parents death. Moonbin and I are tracking the computer it was changed from. It looks to be from a small farming village, wierd. "  
Baekhyun "That's not weird. Our family was all farmers. Uncle Woobin has a strawberry farm just outside of Seoul. Or, he did back when I was little. I never saw him again after my parents death."  
Tae "It's been a long day. So much excitement. Will hyungies mind If I go take a nap?"  
They all laugh at his cuteness.  
Bogum "Tae baby, go nap. We aren't going anywhere. Your mate here has given us a room to stay in whenever we want. We have taken a week off to spend with you. "  
Baek "Babybear, go nap. You are still healing from what I hear. All 3 of us will be here , forever baby."  
Tae smiles his huge boxy grin and kisses them all. He grabs Jungkooks hand and says "Kookie come?"  
Jungkook "If you guys will excuse me for a while, my baby needs me. Please, continue this discussion and help the guys with information. "

___Upstairs Jungkook follows Taehyung into his room. He takes note that Tae went to his room, not Tae's.  
Once they get inside, Jungkook goes to the bathroom while Tae walks to the bed.   
He cleans up and walks out to find Taehyung kneeling on the end of the bed.  
Wearing nothing but one of Jungkooks white silk button up shirts.  
Tae has a very definite sexy look in his eyes.  
Jungkook walks over , removing his tie. "What's this baby?"  
Taehyung "all this excitement has me feeling needy, like I am in heat. Help me?"  
Jungkook smiles "oh baby, I would like nothing more on this earth."  
He hovers over Tae, caging him between his arms as he leans down to kiss his beautiful mate.  
Tae leans up on his knees to kiss back and puts his arms around Jungkooks neck.   
"move up to the pillows my love" Jungkook whispers.  
Tae turns over and crawls over, deliberately wiggling his ass to Jungkook."  
Jungkook smacks it , because he can.  
"Oh baby, I see you want to drive me crazy."  
Tae just giggles and wiggles his ass again before plopping over on his back. 

___Jungkook smirks and grabs Tae's legs to pull him to him . "I see that there is nothing under this shirt. I like that."  
Tae's hands move to show he wants Jungkook undressed too. Jungkook can't really think of a reason to hold back, so he stands and strips slowly, loving the way Tae looks at him hungrily.  
He crawls back over his baby , kissing his way up to the collarbones. Tae moans in that lovely low bass tone he gets into at times. Jungkook loves that deep voice.  
They proceed to make out feverishly for a few moments as Jungkook sneaks his hand down to Taehyungs lower region. As he kisses him breathless, he also lightly strokes his growing erection, loving the wiggles of his very turned on mate.   
He kisses his way back down, running his tongue over his mates hard cock. He takes it into his mouth while his fingers work their way to begin prepping his pretty entrance.   
Tae is lost in absolute bliss. He's never done this outside of heat. He is highly excited and puts all his trust into Jungkook, allowing himself to relax and be at the alpha's mercy.   
"Are you ready baby?" Jungkook asks him.   
Tae nods, biting his bottom lip.  
Jungkook lubes himself up , drizzling some on Taehyung, then he carefully pushes himself slowly into this mate. Tae's breathe catches and Jungkook stops. "Don't stop" Tae says.  
Jungkook seats himself inside his mate all the way and waits for permission to move.  
Tae adjusts quickly, nodding "I'm ok. Make love to me Kookie."

___Jungkook is helpless against that request and begins moving back and forth into his mate gently. Soon, Tae decides he isn't having any of that and wiggles around, meeting the thrusts.  
Jungkook "Oh you want it harder?"  
Tae breathes out "yea , please"  
"On your knees baby."  
Tae immediately complies.   
Jungkook runs a hand delicately down from Taehyungs neck to his entrance, straight down the curve of his spine. The moans are delicious.  
He slaps Tae's ass and then inserts back into the tight warmth, loving the sounds emitting from Taehyung.  
The pace soon turns faster and faster, with both men lost in pure ecstacy.   
After a good long while, Jungkook notices Tae shaking a bit and clenching "Cum for me baby. I am almost there too."  
With that Tae loses it , cumming on the sheets , legs shaking with the strength of the orgasm. Jungkook follows almost immediately, releasing into the warmth of his mate with powerful thrusts.  
They collapse on the bed for a few minutes before Jungkook gets up to get a warm cloth to wash Taehyung off with. Then he wipes himself down and puts boxers on himself, then onto his now almost asleep beauty. He snuggles down on the bed behind Tae, spooning him lovingly.   
"Thank you baby. That was an amazing gift." Jungkook tells his lethargic mate.  
He is rewarded with "I love you kookie" before Tae falls into dreamland.  
"I love you too Taehyung. More than I ever thought I could love someone"

___The 2 mates falls into a deep sleep.  
Downstairs, the crew is chasing down the Uncle responsible for all Tae and Baeks misery, with the help of the older brother.


	30. Lead them by the nose

____Jungkook wakes from their nap and gently kisses Tae before covering him up with blankets and getting out of bed.  
He heads downstairs to see what's been going on downstairs.  
He finds Hobi and the hacking crew all chatting happily with Namjoon going over some papers they appear to have handed him. He's also referring to a laptop in front of him.  
"are you absolutely sure about this?" He hears Namjoon ask Moonbin, who nods "yes sir"  
"What's going on guys?" Jungkook asks as he walks over to Namjoon.  
"Moonbin found the bank transaction."  
"You mean they didn't give him cash for an illegal sale of a hybrid?"  
Namjoon smiles a truly evil smile "Nope. 6 hours after Taehyung is reported missing , there is a bank wire transfer to Kim Woobin in the amount of 5 million dollars."  
Jungkook is shocked. "Who is it from?"  
"It's a shell company. Tracing it through 9 other lines, I found out it's actually from a company called Fantastic Treasures."  
Jungkook looks up in surprise "That's the front for YG and their mafia. They sell all kinds of things, from antiques to high end clothing. They also have several clubs that we have been contemplating raiding because they occasionally sell drugs and weapons on our turf."  
Hobi nods "exactly."  
Jungkook "get their leader on the phone and send it to my office. Namjoon , please come and bring all the leaders."  
With that he motions Hobi and Moobin to follow. 

___In his office "Make sure you can trace where that call is on his end. We aren't fucking around. I want Woobin alive, for now. If they will hand him over , we won't bother them, for now. I also want you to trace anything you guys can from that location, dive deep into their databases."  
After half an hour, they are all assembled in the office. Taehyung walks in sleepily and cuddles into Jungkooks lap. "Baby, we are about to call the people who paid Woobin for you. Are you sure you want to be in here and not out with your brothers?"  
Tae seems to think for a moment, before the door opens and Bogum holds his arms out. Tae kisses Jungkook and goes to Bogum. They close the door as Bogum takes the beauty to keep him occupied.  
"Thank you Suho." he nods at the Exo leader.   
Suho "I know he's sensitive and Bogum is his father figure and best equipped to keep him occupied while we do this."

___The phone rings and Jungkook picks it up on the 3rd ring. "Hello Hyunsuk. "  
The other man replies politely "Hello Jungkook. To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
"I will get straight to the point. 11 years ago one of your shell companies paid 5 million dollars to a Kim Woobin . The purchase was for a 7 year old White Siberian Tiger. "  
Hyunsuk replies "I am not in the sale of hybrids. That's more like slavery and we don't do that. We do lots of illegal things, as you are aware, but we never trade in lives."  
Jungkook "It still happened. Hobi is sending you the information to your computer right now. Have a look."  
They can hear some typing and then it's silent for a bit. "Jungkook, I swear I knew nothing of this. I will dismantle that company and get rid of the people. However, I am sure you didn't just call for me to do that. What are you looking for?"  
Jungkook "I want Kim Woobin. He's listed as an employee at that same company. He's not at the address on file."  
Hyunsuk "Why are you so interested in this?"  
Jungkook "It's personal. You know how I am with my staff here?"  
Hyunsuk "yes. Everyone is aware of the unique situation there."  
Jungkook "Then you understand when I say this is a personal family matter and I am going to let the individual here get their revenge for the sale of their 7 year old Hybrid relative."  
Hyunsuk "Terms?"  
Jungkook "Hand him over, alive and I will overlook your Club 69's habit of selling drugs across on my border."  
Hyunsuk "I will call you once we get him secure."  
They hang up the call and everyone is smiling. "That went slick"  
Namjoon "He honestly sounded surprised about the hybrid sale."  
Hobi smiles "He's already got his men looking into the company. "  
Moonbin laughs "Well, let me help them find the exact information, all the hybrid sales. They are hidden well. I will just pop them right out for them right now."  
Jungkook "let's go have dinner. It might take them a few days to find Woobin. Namjoon, make sure the cells are prepared."

___Jungkook walks over to the couch where the brothers are watching a movie. He sits down on the other side of Bogum. "Thank You."  
Bogum smiles and pats his knee "Anytime."  
Tae is curled up into Bogums side, under his arm looking super comfortable and happy.   
Jungkook "I am so glad you are back in his life. He desperately missed you and needs your fatherly/brotherly love."  
Bogum "I am both father and big brother to him. He was only almost 10 when he came into my life. For just over 4 years he was my son and now he always will be."  
Tae giggles "I like the sound of that. I am also glad you approve of my matie."  
Bogum ruffles his hair "Jungkook is a very fine man and it makes us all super happy to see how he showers you with love and affection. I am very happy to call him my new son"  
They all laugh and Tae moves over between Bogum and Jungkook "my kookie" he mumbles as he snuggles up against him. "Yeah baby, your Kookie"  
Bogum laughs "such a terrifying nickname for the top Mafia Leader"  
Everyone in the room laughs "Yeah, but I actually really adore him saying it." Jungkook replies with a bunny smile and nose scrunch.

___Jungkooks phone rings and he answers it "We have him, alive. Where do you want him?"  
Jungkook smiles "Go ahead and bring him to my place please. I will make the gate guards aware and we will have the cell ready for him. Thank You"  
Hyunsuk "No Jungkook, thank you. I didn't know about this hybrid selling going on. The girls responsible shall be taken care of. I hate to have to kill the 4 off but this was so wrong on so many levels. I am glad you brought it to light."  
Jungkook "Are any of them hybrids?"  
Hyunsuk "All 4 of them."  
Jungkook "I know you and I both are against slavery, but maybe we can find a way to make them suffer a little while."  
Hyunsuk "Daesung wants to make them work as maids for our hybrids here at the company. I don't know that I trust them anymore"  
Jungkook "There is that, yes. They are your people, if you think it's best to kill Blackpink, then go ahead."  
Hyunsuk " I never told you the group"  
Jungkook "And your guys never would have found that information without my hackers putting the information directly into your hackers hands. I knew exactly who was responsible, I just wanted to see how honest you would be. You did well. See you soon?"  
Hyunsuk laughs nervously "Yes. We will head right over."

___Jungkook looks at Namjoon and Rocky "Kindly prepare the smallest cell for our new prisoner. I want him to sit there a day or two before we let Taehyung and Baekhyun have at him with us"

Taehyung looks nervous but Baekhyun is clapping like a happy little seal. This revenge is a long time coming.


	31. Nerves

___Taehyung isn't feeling very good. He is aware his uncle that sold him is about to arrive at their house and be put in the prisoner cells. His stomach is a mess from all the nerves.  
Baekhyun comes over to rub his back "Tae baby, it's ok. You don't have to have anything to do with this. I guarantee that your group and mine will make him suffer for what he did and the trauma inflicted on you and on me. He will suffer and he will eventually die. You don't have to be involved unless you want to be."  
Tae hugs his big brother tightly "I don't think I can face him. I feel sick just thinking about all this."  
Jungkook walks in and notices his mate is very pale. He comes over and goes to touch Taehyung "Baby?"  
Suddenly Tae jumps up and bolts to the nearest bathroom. Jungkook follows and gets a washcloth cold with water, placing it on the back of Taehyungs neck while he empties his stomach out. "I got you baby. "  
After a few minutes, Taehyung is done and exhausted. He leans into Jungkook who gathers him in his arms. "Want to go to bed baby?"  
Tae nods "please Kookie. I don't feel so good. My tummy is hurting so bad."  
Jungkook carries his mate bridal style through the living room "Baek, care to follow? Tae needs a nap and I don't want to leave him alone. His nerves are really getting to him. Hyungsik , can you find my brother Jinki?" After asking the 2 men these, he goes upstairs with his precious cargo and sets him gently on the bed. "want me to change your clothes?"  
Tae nods. Can I have your black shorts and a hoodie?"  
Jungkook laughs "you really love my clothes. I really like that."  
Tae smiles "they smell like you and I feel safe"  
Jungkook grins and pets Tae's hair. "Baby, I promise you are always safe with me. Now, want to tell me what's going on?"  
He starts changing Tae's clothing to his while he cautiously asks Taehyung this question.  
Tae "I think it's my nerves knowing my nasty uncle is going to be here."  
Jungkook "Baby, you don't have to have anything to do with it. I also promise, he won't get out of that cell. He's going in the small cell, which is part of a bigger cell and we will have him on handcuffs with a chain until Baek decides what to do with him. "  
Tae thinks a bit "Ok. That makes my mind feel better, but not my stomach."

___A knock on the door reveals Baekhyun and Jinki. "I understand I have a sick patient?"  
Tae look shy all of a sudden "I think it's just nerves. I felt fine before we talked about my uncle who sold me."  
Jinki "I can see that being the cause. I brought you some sweets and juice to help you feel better. Mind if I just check you over real quick? I wanted to anyways to see how you are progressing in recovery."  
Tae smiles "I don't mind. I know you are only caring for my health."  
Jungkook "I will leave you in our brothers hands". He kisses Tae on his nose and leaves to go downstairs.

___Yugyeom is clearly upset when Jungkook gets downstairs. "Is Taebear ok? "  
Jungkook calmly replies "He's just got his nerves upset about the uncle arriving. He's still pretty sensitive about things."  
Bogum "He's always been a caring and sensitive little soul. It's part of his charm. You will find he is also extremely artistic and super caring with those he likes."  
Hyungsik "He likes to cuddle those he wants to thank for some little thing they did to make him happy. It's part of his emotional sensitivity. The counselor we had for him helped us understand him better. He's got a very unique personality. The counselor also helped us understand how to properly take care of a growing omega. He is an omega and was greatly helpful in teaching us how to grow our TaeTae happily and healthily. We learned about nesting and bonding through grooming. I won't lie, I loved when he would sit up on the couch behind me and brush my hair then do up my nails all pretty."  
Jungkook "It sounds like you 2 did all the right things. It's probably why he hasn't lost that cheerful innocence. "  
Bogum "I like to think we did what any parents would. We had this precious , energetic ball of sunshine , but we didn't know how to parent. So, we found a way to learn how to do it proper"  
Mark "Unfortunately, not every parent bothers."  
Yugyeom backhugs Hyungsik "We owe you his life. I am forever in your debt. He's our bright ray of sunshine and we all love him dearly"  
Jungkook "They love him enough to call me to help them kill their leader for abusing him. I would say Got7 have earned their places in his life. They risked their own lives to save him"

___Jungkooks phone rings and he sees its Hyunsuk "Hello."  
Hyunsuk "We are about 15 minutes away."  
Jungkook "We will meet you outside. Is he cuffed?"  
Hyunsuk "To his waist , but I expect your guys will check that themselves. See you soon"  
Jungkook hangs up "suit up guys. Vests and guns. Matthew get your men outside asap and be on max alert"  
Matthew "We won't let the bastard that hurt our precious TaeTae get away boss. We adore our new queen and if he's too sweet to get his revenge, we will damn sure help his brother Baekhyun get twice as much."  
Jungkook "This is why I love you guys "

___Upstairs Jinki is looking Taehyung over and has Baekhyun writing in the log. "Your temperature is a little elevated. That is not nerves. You could be over-exerting yourself. Don't forget you are recovering from a long term malnutrition and lack of exercise. Other than that, you have gained a small amount of weight, well within the parameters I gave to Jin. That means you are getting proper nutrition and are not under or over eating . This makes me very happy as both your doctor and your big brother. "  
Tae smiles "OMG, I didn't even think of that! You are Jungkooks big brother and that means now you are mine!" He hops up and hugs Jinki tightly before getting shy and sitting back down.  
Key arrives with a small basket. "I brought the basket to draw some blood to check those infections he had. Oh my Taehyung, you look healthier, other than being pale because of today's events."  
Tae beams with happiness.  
Jinki "lay down on the pillow like I showed you before please and elevate one arm for me to draw blood , if you don't mind."  
Tae immediately complies and Jinki does what he needs and puts a bandaid on the patient.  
"Now, why don't you stop yawning and take a nap. I understand your brother here is going to stay with you. I will have Jin make you something special tonight for being so good at following your meal plans and getting better on a healthy track. One of my best patients ever." he kisses Tae on the top of his head and him and Key leave the room.  
Baekhyun tucks him into bed and snuggles down beside him and the 2 brothers quickly fall asleep.


	32. Woobin arrives

___Jungkook watches from near the front door as his men take possession of the prisoner. Hyunsuk is keeping his distance , observing his own men to make sure they all stay in line. Jungkook smiles. He knows the others are very nervous because of the location, but he appreciates the professionalism he is seeing. He motions Hyungsuk forward and the man complies. "You did well today. I apologize for testing you , but since we don't work together I felt I needed to. Seeing as you were completely honest and straightforward, maybe we can do business in the future. You have my number. Feel free to bring any proposals to Namjoon. "  
Hyunsuk smiles "Thank you Jungkook. Again, I am sorry and I appreciate you bringing this to my attention. I have a surprise in the 2nd van." He motions his men and they unload 4 females.  
"These are the culprits. Examining the records and talking to employees, it was all their doing. They forced the others to comply using blackmail and violence. You can see they are basic hybrids, nothing special. 2 common cats , a golden retriever and a beagle. I gift them to you and I hope your staff member exacts revenge satisfactorily."  
After this, he loads up his team and leaves.

___Jungkook walks near the prisoner. "Well, I can clearly see we have the right man. Do you know why you are here?"  
Woobin shakes his head "No sir. I was not told."  
Jungkook grins a very evil grin and motions at Chanyeol. The tall man leans into the front door and then walks towards Jungkook, someone smaller behind him, hidden."  
"Is this the man?" Chanyeol asks , apparently to Jungkook, who nods. "yes"  
The smaller man behind Chanyeol walks around the taller man and stands in front of the prisoner, who turns pale and hangs his mouth open for a moment. Then he tries to regain his composure. "Hello my nephew."  
"Can the family bullshit. I want to know what you did with my brother." Everyone around has been made aware of the psychological game they decided to play on the man who sold their Taehyunggie. They all put on their acting caps and pretend to be watching something unknown playout.  
Woobin "How would I know?"  
Baekhyun "I was just asking. I thought maybe you knew. "  
Woobin "Well, I don't. Now can we stop treating me like a criminal and you untie your favorite uncle?"  
"I don't really think so" comes a deep voice. Jungkook smiles and motions the men to protect the owner of the voice.  
Woobin "And who the hell said that?"  
"Oh, I did , my very caring uncle. Don't you recognize me?"  
Woobin turns the colour of snow as Taehyung comes to stand between Baekyhun and Jungkook.   
Baekhyun "You remember my baby brother right?"  
Woobin "Impossible. Baekjin disappeared at 7"  
Taehyung "Oh, but you know all about that. I clearly remember you asking me out for ice cream , then I woke up tied up to see you being paid some money. I remember the other person saying you will get the rest of the money once they have made it to their facility safely. YOU sold me."

___Woobin starts to protest but Baekhyun isn't having it. "We have the bank records. Also, if you look behind you I believe you will recognize our other prisoners." He points the direction.  
Woobin looks behind and realizes he's defeated. "So is this how I die?"  
Jungkook speaks now "First you are going to the cells. There you will stay for a few days, all of you. You can think about what you did wrong. The brothers here will decide what we do to you. Mind you, my hackers know everything. We know you killed their parents too. "  
Taehyung speaks up "I don't care what happens to him from here. I will let Matthew and the guards make him suffer. Just make sure he remembers he's suffering NOTHING near what I have gone through in my life because of him. He walks over and hugs Matthew and J.seph. He says lowly "I hope you don't mind me asking this of you."  
Matthew pats his head as Tae hugs him. "I will do anything for you Tae. Now, you go inside and do a bunch of nothing and relax before Jinki comes out and whips us all."  
Tae laughs and bounces over to Jungkook "Want cuddles. Come come come." he says as he pulls on his Alpha's arms. Jungkook laughs and complies.   
Baekhyun grins a truly evil smile. "You took that sunshine from me and ruined his life until he got here. His men and I are going to make you and these women regret ever breathing."  
With that he nods at the men to take the prisoner away and he takes Chanyeols hand and drags his own mate away.

___Inside Jungkook is sitting on the couch with Taehyung being a koala, sitting on his lap facing him and snuggled up as close as possible. The omega is busy scenting his mate and being reassured by his Alpha.   
Jungkook is happy at the moment "Baby, I am so proud of you. I didn't know you were going to come out."  
Taehyung "I thought about it and decided if he didn't see me, he might go down still pretending he didn't do it. If I stood in front of him and stated his crimes in his face, he would have no choice but to realize why he is being punished. He would no longer be able to pretend he didn't do anything. I faced him down in front of everyone to make his crimes known to the crowd , with him watching and suffering the helpless feeling of being utterly caught."  
Jungkook "I am so very proud to call you my mate. You are so strong."  
Taehyung purrs "I love you kookie. Your love and support gave me that strength. I also felt comfortable with my brothers, Bogummie and Matthew and J.seph there.   
"I hear my son did something amazing outside" comes Bogums voice. He and Hyungsik walk in and settle down on the furniture, with Got7 following. Most of Astro and Exo also filter in. 

___ Jiwoo decides that is too many men in her living room and announces a BBQ and asks them all the go help set up the backyard. This results in most of them shuffling outside to set things up and go to their own houses outside to help make some food.  
Jungkook laughs "the power you have sometimes makes me proud" he says to Jiwoo.  
She giggles "too many people in one room." 

Tae is smiling into Jungkooks neck. He feels sick still but is also proud of himself for standing up to his uncle. His family here gave him that courage.  
He's super happy and purrs into his mates neck enjoying Jungkooks hands rubbing his back


	33. A happy surprise

___Tae is working on changing blankets in the nest. He's gone through it and changed a whole bunch of them, telling his mate "they need washing"  
Jungkook found this behavior both cute and random. He texted MJ to send Sanha to the nest for "rebuilding with Tae" . Mj , after asking a few questions and being told what Tae is doing , laughed at how cute that is and said he will send Sanha right over.   
With that done the Alpha lounges on the bed reading over stuff on the laptop Namjoon had sent him for review.   
He's also reading the things they had dug up on Woobin. Jungkook had made the decision to let him sit for 5 days. He will be fed by the guards, but is to have no other contact. He has a shower and toilet, so hygiene is taken care of. He was only given 2 washcloths, per Jungkook , to make sure he can't try anything to relieve his suffering. His cell is also on camera with a guard on at all time. He is letting Baekhyun and Exo take care of the punishment. Jungkook is merely setting the stage for them and controlling it. He has to keep both brothers safe, and he owes it to both of them to help them make sure the man suffers the maximum for the kidnapping and the deaths of their parents. 

___He is interrupted from his musings by the door peeking open. He laughs "come in, you cute panda".   
In rushes the tall youngster , bounding over to him for a quick hug before rushing to the nest.  
Jungkook smiles when he hears Tae welcoming his bondmate. He gets up to peek in the room and sees them sitting and hugging, rocking each other and petting each others hair. After a moment they each grab blankets and begin changing the rest of the blankets out. Jungkook goes back to lay on the bed with his laptop.  
He can see the 2 sometimes and he can hear them chat with each other. It's a nice comfortable feeling and he silently thanks the goddess for sending him this precious omega as his mate.   
Tae has enhanced his world immeasurably.   
His ears perk up when he hears Tae ask "what do you mean?" Then he hears Sanha say "I don't know, you just smell a little different. Maybe your clothes or something. "  
He hears Tae hum "could be the clothes. I don't know who washes them here or in what. What do you smell?"  
Sanha "You usually smell like strawberries and vanilla. Now there is a lilac type scent under it , and I think a sort of cinnamon smell"  
Jungkook is puzzled by the conversation but is distracted by Jinki calling on the phone, asking him to come to the clinic.   
"Tae baby, I have to go downstairs to see Jinki. Will you guys be ok?"  
Tae bounces out and snuggles him "We are almost ready to take a nap, we will be fine. I love you. " he says then kisses him quickly.   
Jungkook gets another tight snuggle before Tae heads back into the room.

___Jungkook arrives in the clinic to see a Jinki smiling a brilliant wide smile.  
"So, my baby brother, how is Tae doing?"  
Jungkook looks at him curiously. "He's with Sanha doing nest things. Did you really call me down here to ask how my mates doing?"  
Key laughs and hands Jungkook a paper.  
The 4 men watch Jungkook eagerly.  
The alpha looks up "Is this right?"  
Jinki "I took blood simply to test for the infections he had, to see if they were gone or at least better. These results surprised me. Is he acting any differently?"  
Jungkook laughs "My mate is a little bundle of chaos. He has no pattern of behavior. However, today he is completely changing the nest around. I called Sanha to come help him, as his panda seems to have a calming effect on him. Later , I heard Sanha saying Tae smells different. He has his usual strawberries and vanilla scent. Sanha says he now also smells lilacs and a cinnamon scent."  
Jinki looks pensive for a moment "You haven't noticed?"  
Jungkook "I smelled lilacs on him earlier but assumed it was his laundry soap or shampoo. The cinnamon escaped me. Perhaps he's chewing some gum or something around Sanha in the nest."  
Jinki "Can I bother you to bring him down. We should check this scent thing and then I think you should tell him. After that , I will give him a new checkup, of the pregnant omega variety."  
Jungkook smiles "Imma be a dad Hyung!"  
Minho laughs "You will have the most beautiful babies ever."  
Jinki "Any babies you and Tae have are almost certainly going to be tiger kittens. Both of you are hybrids. On his side, even his brother and his parents are tiger hybrids. The chances of them being white is higher than usual, but it's never a guarantee. You yourself know it's a super rare colour mutation."  
Key "Now, go get our newly pregnant tiger please"

___On his way to the stairs he spies Chanyeol. He walks over and shows him the paper ,making a shhhh noise and motion so the other knows it's a secret.  
Chanyeol beams with happiness "Baek is going to be so excited."  
Jungkook "I am on my way to grab Tae to bring him to the clinic to tell him and get him a checkup. Keep it a secret. I think let him tell his brothers and Bogum. I just had to tell someone ! " he laughs then runs away up the stairs.  
In the room he finds JB on the couch , on omega guard duty. "Jungkook, hi. Can I ask you a question?"  
Jungkook "Sure , what's up?"  
JB "Does Tae smell different to you?"  
Jungkook laughs pretty good , startling JB. "come with me, I need to take the omega's to the clinic."  
They go and peek into the nest, finding the omega's awake watching tv. "Tae baby. Jinki would like to see you. Sanha can come too."  
The 2 jump right up and follow Jungkook, happily chatting nonsense on the way down.  
Tae decides at the bottom of the stairs he needs to be JB's koala and attach himself the the back of the man. 

___Jinki smiles when the small party arrives. "Tae , my dear. Can you please sit on the table. Sanha , you can sit in the chair I placed at the head of the table on the other side. "  
He turns to Taehyung " Hi sweetheart. How are you feeling today?"  
Tae smiles "I feel pretty good. I have a small tummy ache still , but I think it's nerves from Woobin being here and facing him down."   
Jinki nods at Jungkook. "Tae baby. It's a little more serious than that, but in a really amazing and wonderful way."  
JB perks up at that as the realization hits him.  
Tae looks up at his Alpha with a pout on his face. "Don't pout. You are way too adorable that way and it should be illegal" Jungkook giggles while saying this.  
Tae giggles back then asks "so what's wrong?"  
Jungkook pets the top of Tae's head, teasing one fluffy ear. "Nothing is wrong my love. Everything is actually so right and perfect. You are just amazing. I will let Jinki do the honors of giving you his medical diagnosis."  
Jinki stands up straight and tries his best to look professional but fails when he smiles big and bright.

___" You, our beautiful fluffy tiger, are carrying Jungkooks baby!"  
Tae looks up at Jungkook with tears in his eyes and Jungkook hugs him tightly "Thank you baby. You carrying our child, our proof of our love is the best thing to happen in my life since the day I met you"  
Tae realizes his alpha is happy and he smiles brightly and kisses Jungkook. "Thank you for loving me , my amazing alpha. "  
Sanha bouncing to the side can't help but clap like a happy seal ,making them all laugh. "Come here" says Tae , and the panda immediately hops up on the bed with him.  
Jinki takes over "Ok you 2 , out of my clinic. I need to give Tae here and pregnancy checkup and Minho might as well check over our panda here for general health while we are at it."

___Jungkook goes to find Jiwoo and Matthew to arrange an announcement party for tonight.


	34. Omega check up time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tiger and panda get a checkup

___Jinki smiles at the sight of the 2 omega's snuggling on the bed. "Ok, Sanha. Go sit on the other bed so Minho can give you a checkup."  
The tall youngster happily bounces over and does at told. Minho takes the panda's temp and blood pressure, then checks his ears and eyes. Checking his heart beat and lungs, they find he's perfectly healthy. After that , they put him on the scale for weight and get his current height. Like Tae, he's young and still growing.   
"You look good Sanha. You have grown a little even in the month you have been here. Now, let's get you into Panda so I can weigh and measure you please."  
A knock on the door reveals Moonbin waiting to come in. "I heard you are checking up Sanha and wanted to come see, if you don't mind."  
Minho "I don't mind. Have a seat. So far, he is in perfect health and has grown some since being here. I was just about to check the panda form."  
Moonbin has a seat , then notices Tae is getting a checkup too , but notes the difference. "Uhm, why are you measuring Tae's waist?"

___Tae beams a gorgeous boxy smile "They just told me I am pregnant!" He exclaims very loudly and happily. "   
Moobin coos at the happy Omega and goes to hug him. "Congratulations TaeTae. You are going to have the most beautiful baby ever. "  
Jinki "Tae is healing so well. All your vitals are back to normal parameters. I am so proud of you. You have also put on more weight this week, in line with the dietary plan Jin has you on. That makes me very happy. Now, tiger time."  
Tae stands and shifts into tiger, rubbing his head on Jinkis leg and purring loudly. "You are such a beautiful tiger. Come stand on the scale."  
Moonbin says "His tiger looks a little heavier now. Looks more fit. "  
Jinki agrees "I think all the time out in the yard prowling and playing with Jungkook are helping with the muscle tone. His reflexes are also back into the normal guidelines finally. "  
He pets the pretty white cat "I am going to ask you to purr when you feel me touch you. I want to see the improvement. Keep facing Sanha please. No cheating."  
Tae purrs and looks at Sanha, currently in panda form getting weighed and measured. Minho and Moonbin are wrapping a measuring tape around the chubby bear and giggling while doing it. 

___Jinki begins lightly touching spots on the tiger to test those reflexes. He touches an ear and it twitches and he hears a purr. He smiles. He continues and gets a purr and skin flicker each touch. He pets the tiger "perfect. Now let's get turn this scale on and weigh our pretty snowy boy here." Tae stands still for the scale to get his weight then watches Jinki for instructions.  
"Good weight here too. Now, jump up to the bed for me , I want to watch your muscles at work during the jump. "  
Tae jumps up to the table cleanly and effortlessly. "Brilliant. Now, let me take some measurements around your body. I want to start measuring you every 2 weeks during pregnancy to put in your file. That way we have a baseline of the first pregnancy in case you and Kook have more kittens."  
The white tiger stands on the table patiently letting Jinki and Jonghyun measure him and take pictures. Finally, they open the door and tell the omega's "Ok boys. You both look excellent. Go follow Moonbin outside and get rid of that pent up energy.

___Moonbin smiles and leads the pair to the garden glass doors, opening them and letting the pair outside. Tae instantly begins racing across the yard to where he sees Baekhyun and Chanyeol in tiger form. He runs up at full speed then play pounces at Chanyeol. The bigger Alpha tiger lets himself be knocked over by the smaller white tiger and plays dead. Baek runs off with Tae taking chase. Chanyeol sits up watching the pair run around , on guard over the 2 omega's.   
Sanha has taken up position under the tree with Moonbin brushing him and hugging him.   
Jungkook comes out and sits near them to wait for his tiger to finish running with his brother.   
He is soon joined by Bogum and Hyungsik who are all smiles.  
Bogum "He looks so much better than even a week ago. His confidence is also soaring. I can never thank you enough for taking such amazing care of him Jungkook."  
Jungkook "You don't have to thank me. Being here with him is more than enough repayment. He's so happy having both of you back in his life. Call him over. He has something to tell you."

___Hyungsik yells "TaeTae, come here baby."  
Jungkook motions Chanyeol to come over and Baek follows his baby brother.  
"Shift baby. Care to tell them your updated doctor checkup information?"  
Tae shifts and smiles. He snuggles into Bogum "Jinki told me I am carrying Jungkookies baby!" he says softly.   
A small amount of chaos and exclamations ensues with everyone taking turns gently hugging the adorable baby of the family.   
He tells them "I want to tell everyone else together. I need to plan a party"  
Jungkook grabs his baby to hug him "I already asked the staff to plan a party for tonight, but I didn't tell them why. I would not take your announcement joy away from you. You realize Yugyeom is going to go super protective?"  
Tae giggles "I know and I don't mind, as long as it doesn't bother you."  
Jungkook kisses his nose "I know you are mine baby. I also know how much they all care for you, so I don't mind. Now, let's get you and Sanha back to the nest for that nap we interrupted."  
Chanyeol offers to escort them upstairs and Baek has asked to join and was happily invited by the 2 other omega's. 

___"I am going to go check the cell camera's to see how our prisoners are doing." Jungkook states. On his way to the office, he grabs Suho and JB to go with him.  
In the office, the 3 begin to discuss what to do with the 4 females , as without them, Woobin would not have had anyone to tell Taehyung to.   
JB "First information to retrieve is how Taehyung came into their discussion. Are the females at fault for asking about him or did Woobin offer him up. "  
Suho agrees "Yes, we need to find the initial point of Taehyung being part of any sale. Then we can start punishment and chain of command for who did what."  
Jungkook nods "I agree with that. We need to find out if Woobin just offered to sell his nephew or if there is some reason Tae was brought into the situation."

With that decided, they all go to find their groups and get them ready for their celebration tonight.


	35. interrogation games

___The 3 omega's are cuddled up snoozing in the nest Tae and Sanha made. Chanyeol and JB have taken up guard duty and are playing the xbox they found in the room.   
During a small break Chanyeol looks at JB and says "Thank you."  
JB looks confused. "what for?"  
Chanyeol "for working so hard to keep Tae alive and contacting Jungkook and his group to rescue him. Baekhyun was looking for him for years before we met and our whole group has never stopped looking for Tae. We didn't know about the name change. That might have helped up track him down sooner. Thank you for your part in our current happier situation."  
Jb smiles with tears in his eyes. "Tae has always been the sweetest soul since Jackson brought him home. We didn't know his history or we would have tried to track it backwards. Jungkook came to our rescue. We really put a lot of trust in them, asking them to come kill our leader. He could have gone the other way and told Jackson what we were up to. Him being Taehyungs mate was a surprise for sure. We had no idea he's a hybrid."  
Chanyeol laughs "Few people do. He's valuable. A highly trained, super intelligent rare white tiger hybrid. Can you imagine the price? It's kept under wraps for good reason."  
JB "They are going to have the most gorgeous baby or babies. Both are so damn good looking. Tae is finally growing into his features and turning into the most stunning looking man. His tiger is gorgeous."  
Chanyeol "I am hoping for at least 1 white kitten from them in their growing family. Baekhyun is over the moon at the news he's to be an uncle. "   
Jb nods and they resume playing Overwatch, guarding their precious omega's. 

___Downstairs Jungkook is watching the prisoner. "Can you bring JB and Chanyeol down from Tae's room. Have Yugyeom stay up there and let Astro decide who they want to go up with him for omega watch."  
Matthew immediately goes to do as bid. Moonbin agrees to go upstairs and Johnny from NCT goes with him.   
Once all are gathered back in the office Jungkook says "Matthew, please go get this girl right here from the cells " He points on the screen to the one he chose as first up.  
Suho "interrogation time?"  
Jungkook "Yes, but we will begin up here politely and hope she's cooperative. If not, we move to the cells and do it the hard way. We all need answers."

___Matthew and J.Seph go downstairs and get the particular girl that they were instructed to get. She seems to have lost the will to fight them, and let's them put her handcuffs on and lets them lead her without any fighting or struggling.   
Once the get her in the office, Jungkook motions them to sit her in a chair by a blank wall, set all alone. They sit her down and attach the chains hidden in the wall to her handcuffs.  
Jungkook smirks and the girl is shaken to her core. That evil look is even scarier on such a babyface than she ever imagined.  
"So, Rose'. Tell me about the 7 year old white tiger hybrid you bought off Kim Woobin 10 years ago. Well, almost 11 now."  
She sighs heavily. "I have all the records in my laptop. If you can bring it , I will show you everything."  
Suho "Why would you cooperate so willingly?"  
Rose' "I know who you are. I know there is no way out. I had no choice but to do as told, because I have a family that was held as a threat. "  
Hobi walks in "Is this the laptop?" He holds up a gold tone laptop with sparkles all over.  
Rose' "yes sir. I will log into it for you"  
Jungkook "sorry there lady , but no. The fox doesn't need your help and you are not being unbound."  
Hobi goes to work logging into the laptop and finds Woobins file. "It says here , he accrued debt with a drug mafia that is nonexistent now. We personally took them down. It was the group xtc. He made arrangements to sell Taehyung to Blackpink , with the promise he would go to a hybrid zoo out of the country. Since he's a rare white siberian, his genes are valuable. "  
Jungkook "So , Woobin thought you were sending him to a zoo out of the country."  
Suho "How did he end up being in a small cage, abused in a hybrid breeding farm?"

___Moonbin speaks up "That is because Blackpink owns the breeding farm. I have traced the name down through the shell companies and it's directly owned by them. YG has nothing to do with it. "  
Suho "Which means, Woobin only sold the boy. The ladies here are the cause of all his trauma."  
Jungkook was about to speak when there is a knock at the door. Matthew opens it a little to find Baekhyun there. Chanyeol is startled to hear his mates deep voice.   
Suho winks at Jungkook and the younger is quick enough to realize they can use this. He looks at Chanyeol with a questioning look, and the older man nods "Let him in please."  
Suho "Tae, how are you feeling?"  
Baekhyun almost reacted before realizing something is up "I am sleepy but feeling better"  
Rose' is stunned into silence. She recognizes those features. She begins crying "I am so sorry, I didn't want to put you in the breeding farm. Lisa and Jenny wanted to make more money off your kittens. I swear it was them, please please believe me."  
Baekhyun stares at her with a cold look "I honestly don't care about your so called innocence in the matter. You still let that happen. I hope Jungkook has a good punishment in mind."  
She is crying very hard at this, and she still hasn't noticed the tiger parts are orange on the man.

___Baekhyun waits until she calms, then walks to her and puts his hand on her chin to make her look up at him. "You and your group BOUGHT my baby brother and then put him in a small cage for years , letting him be abused. His growth has been permanently stunted because of you. Your death will be long and slow and I hope it's as miserable as possible to inflict just a little of the horror you inflicted on that angelic 7 year old he was back then."  
The door opens then to Bogum and Hyungsik, who had been summoned via text.   
Hyungsik glares at the woman, recognizing her. She doesn't recognize the older version of a young cage cleaner at her facility.  
Jungkook "Do you recognize this young lady, either of you?"  
Hyungsik "I do yes."  
Rose' "I don't know who you are"  
Hyungsik "Yeah, I don't suppose you bothered to get to know the poor kids cleaning your cages in the breeding facilities , for mere pennies in hopes to feed their families. You wouldn't know what any of us looked like, or our names."  
Bogum "They probably didn't even notice a missing cleaning boy back then, just the missing tiger."  
Rose' gasps "You took him?"  
Jungkook laughs and it's a frightening sound to all in the room. "Oh yes, he took the white tiger. He rescued an innocent small child , not even 10 years old. One who was ripped from his loving home, both parents and a big brother who doted on him. One YOU bought , then you lied to the seller about his future. "  
Rose' "I didn't have anything to do with that place"  
Hyungsik "Oh but that is a lie. You were there at least once a week checking on the "prized possessions" , one of them being the white tiger. I saw you 2 hours before I smuggled him out that night. You were wearing purple track pants and a yellow and green long shirt. You asked the doctor if he presented yet, wanting to know if you had an Omega or an Alpha on your hands"  
Rose' "He's lying."

___A deep voice says quietly "He's telling the absolute truth. I suggest you shut up now and accept the punishment my guards are going to give you as my personal revenge."  
Rose' looks up at the new voice and pales when she sees the white ears striped in chocolate , with a matching tail. She notes this tiger looks almost exactly like the orange one who grabbed her face earlier. She looks at the floor, accepting her fate.  
Matthew "I will absolutely make her pay for you, my Queen."  
Rose' starts in shock at the statement.  
Jungkook smirks once again "Oh , did I forget to introduce the young boy you abused in that small cage? Rose' , meet Taehyung. MY MATE" he says the last 2 words louder and forcefully.

___Not a single soul in the room feels bad for the woman after she begins crying more.  
Hobi says quietly. "I found more sales records. Some are from this month."


	36. Hobi finds interesting things

___Matthew and his team gather Rose' to take her back to the cells. Jungkook stops them momentarily. "Take her to a cell near the others, one they can see. Do what you want to her to put the fear of god into the others. I give you free reign to exact Tae's revenge on her. "  
Tae looks the girl dead in the eyes "I don't care what you to do make her pay. I only ask that she is dead by the end of the day. After her, this one is next. She had a habit of hitting me with belts or whatever she could. Her name is Jennie. If I pick one to die a horrible death, it's her. "  
He looks at Jungkook while pointing to the screen of the girls in their cell. "This one, don't torture. She secretly fed me and gave me medicine, she was always nice to me and apologized all the time. Her name is Lisa. I know you can't let her go, but at least make her death quick and painless. "  
He then goes to sit beside Baek and Chanyeol.   
Jungkook "You heard him about this one and Jennie. Leave the other 2 for now. We need to keep someone alive until we finish with Hobi's findings."  
Tae pretty much climbs onto Baek, making all of them laugh. It's clear he needed to be comforted after his tough boy stand up. Bogum goes and gathers his son and sits down with him on his lap. He lets Tae cuddle up to him and Hyungsik rubs his back in comfort.

__Jungkook, seeing Tae is being babied and comforted , carries on with the meeting.  
"Ok Hobi. What do you have?"  
Hobi "you aren't going to like this boss. Tomorrow night is an auction scheduled. The sales list is 5 omega's. "  
Suho "what breeds?"  
Chanyeol "what ages"  
Hobi "First up is a 14 year old black panther omega male. His starting bid is only 100k.  
2nd is a 15 year old bear omega male. type of bear is not listed. Starting bid is 50k.  
3rd is an 18 year old arctic fox omega male. His starting bid is 750k ."  
Jungkook stops him. "Why so much higher?"  
Suho "arctic fox hybrids are not common. Usually the foxes are reds or greys. You have 2 silvers and let me tell you, they are worth a cool million a piece anyday. Arctic are the next rare breed of fox hybrid."  
Jungkook "Ok, I didn't know that. I don't go pricing my hybrid friends."  
Chanyeol "why is the black panther so cheap though. Something is up there. "  
Hobi "there is literally no information on them in these computer records.   
4th on the list has my attention. We have an 18 year old bunny male omega"  
Jungkook "Bunnies are common."  
Hobi "Yes, but a bunny going for 250k isn't."  
Suho "I wonder if this bunny is the one that went missing 3 years ago. He belonged to Choi Enterprises. The financial company. The parents were killed and the heir , a 15 year old bunny hybrid was nowhere to be found. The company went to auction and we bought it."  
Jungkook "This actually does have my interest now. What is the last one?"  
Hobi smiles "This one's as rare as you. We have a 19 year old Sand Cat male omega."  
He pauses "wait, there's one more. He's listed separately. A 20 year old Male Sand Cat Alpha."  
Jungkook , add up all the prices and tell me what we need. "

___Suho "by my math about 1.2 million without knowing the prices of the 2 sand cats. "  
Hobi "no price listed. A quick search shows they are rare and worth about a million a piece"  
Jungkook "get me 20 million. We are sending some of NCT to the auction tomorrow. Once money has exchanged, we will burst in and raid the place. We just need footage of the auctions and the transaction going down, for legal purposes. Just in case. After the raid, we will scour the location for any other hybrids not listed. We need to take the person in charge alive ,to find where these hybrids have been housed. There has to be more."  
Namjoon "matthew texted. We have the location of the breeding farms new location. "  
Jungkook "suit up anyone that wants to go on the raid to the breeding farm in 4 hours. I need to have my medical team get their backups ready and get the bigger medical room downstairs online to take in hybrids. Namjoon , have the staff ready the unused dorm upstairs for use for any hybrids we bring home tonight and tomorrow. "  
Taehyung finally speaks "so, they closed the facility I was at and moved to an unknown place?"  
Bogum "We secretly talked to hybrid control about the facility without telling them about you a while after you came to my home. We got you healthy and then thought we should help the others. They had already moved the facility and it had only been 3 months. "  
Jungkook "They probably thought someone outside stole him and worried about their other investments or police. I imagine they moved that night, even if only to a temporary location."  
Bogum "we didn't tell anyone about Tae coming from the facility. I registered him with some help from an attorney friend I know. We listed him on the paperwork as the child of family members that passed. We didn't know about what happened to his parents back then, we only found out when he did here. At first I felt guilty for waiting 3 months, but Hyungsik said the same thing you did, that they probably moved instantly upon learning Tae was missing."

___Jungkook "I think we should all go get ready for tonights raid. Anyone who wants to go, meet in the main room in 3 hours. Tae baby, let's go cuddle for a while yeah?"  
Tae jumps up and hops almost straight into Jungkooks arms. "move it alpha, faster , faster."  
Everyone laughs at how bold Tae has gotten under the love and care of Jungkook and everyone else at this home. He's truly made a complete turnabout from being shy and quiet.   
After the 2 go upstairs, Baek snuggles into Chanyeol. "He's so happy with Jungkook"  
Yugyeom smiles "our baby tiger has never been happier since I have known him these few years. He's such a ball of sunshine"

___Suho claps to get their attention "Ok everyone, go relax and get ready for tonight. Tell your groups and find who wants to go so we prepare the cars appropriately."

With that they all disperse to advice their groups what is going on and to find who wants to rescue hybrids tonight.


	37. Auction Time

___ "kookie?"  
Jungkook smiles and looks at his pretty mate who is relaxing in their giant spa tub. "yes baby?"  
Tae hums quietly a moment "Do you think you will be able to save the hybrids tonight?"  
Jungkook "I don't know baby. I never know for sure until it's done. So much can go wrong in these raids. We are experience in various raiding though and we are the best for a reason. We will do our absolute best to save as many as we can safely."  
Tae smiles "You sound like you have done this before"  
Jungkook "We have. We have saved more than 500 hybrids from sale and abuse, children from being sold as sex slaves, and women and children and even men being abused or sold in trafficking. All of my staff up here we personally saved from bad situations. There are 3 we saved from being homeless and living under a bridge in the middle of winter. That is why they are so loyal. We gave them life and the only payment we ever asked was to help with house chores once they were recovered enough to move around. These select few were offered positions here at home by proving their worth and loyalty. Matthew took a bullet for Jiwoo when she was targeted by a random thief on her way home from grocery shopping. She was putting stuff in the car, Matthew was near in the other car making sure both were loaded when he saw the red dot on her back. He ran and shoved her down, taking a bullet to the shoulder. All 4 of the staff there that day are permanent family here. This is just another part of what we are. Not all mafia things are illegal or immoral."  
Tae laughs "I can't imagine you being a normal mafia. You are my big soft alpha. I know you are super badass and that actually really does things to me. I like it " he giggles softly.  
"Oh, so my kitten likes bad boys huh?"  
Tae giggles cutely and blushes "Just one bad boy"  
Jungkook "dress cute for bed tonight baby. This bad boy wants his baby cute when he gets home from being the Mafia Lord he is " He kisses Tae and goes back to checking all his gear to make sure everything is kitted out and working properly.

___"Binnie and I have full access to all the camera's at the auction site. We have also enlisted some of the guys here that aren't going to help us monitor everything, inside and outside ,along with the button bodycams you are all wearing." Hobi points to the office full of men on laptops spread out on tables placed inside today to make room for the big project. Moonbin , who Hobi insists on calling Binnie, is making sure all the young members of the project have a good handle on screen capping and how to target specific faces with the software Hobi created personally. Jungkook counts 20 men + Hobi and Moonbin. He's very proud of the new additions to the Mafia. NCT, Astro and Got7 have really stepped up to the plate. Exo is leaving Luhan and Baek here at the compound, the rest are going as this is personal to them too. 

2 hours later , at the auction site

___Johnny steps out of the fancy car looking like a true celebrity. He is dressed in a silky black suit with dark blue offsetting it. Beside him is Taeyong dressed in a matching suit with red offsets. They start walking with all the confidence in the world. This was practiced for almost an hour under Suho's strict guidance. Behind them JinJin comes out of the car in a grey suit and glasses. He intentionally looks like their secretary or accountant. He carries a briefcase to complete the look.   
There is no denying the fact they got everyones attention.  
They step up to the door and show the ticket and are let inside with immediate bows and a personal escort to the vip section. Johnny asked Hobi back at home where he managed to get that ticket and the fox only giggled and went back to work.  
After being sat down and left alone in the private vip section, conveniently located at the front corner of the stage to allow the best view, Johnny sends a text "How about dinner later tonight? I am out shopping and should be home fairly soon."  
It's so vague nobody would know he just told Jungkooks team they are in place.   
He gets a text "Sure baby. Just let me know when you want me to start getting ready. I will be waiting"

___A few minutes later the lights turn down and the stage is highlighted. A man steps out with a mic and says "Welcome gentlemen to the newest auction. We have a small but delightful array of hybrids tonight. All of the are mid to late teens! I hope you are competitive tonight, because we have some real beauties and 1 very special boy tonight."  
With that said he motions and some light music turns on and he smiles.   
"First up tonight is a 15 year old bear hybrid. We were told he is a black bear hybrid. Nothing uncommon except for his looks. Please welcome Kai. As you can see he is tall and young. He wants to be a singer. He is not full korean though therefore his price is lower than his looks would normally bring. He's also very energetic. Bidding will start at 50k."  
With that 2 guards bring up a tall boy with light brown hair and slender build. He looks younger than 15.  
Taeyong "That boy is too pretty to let him fall into the hands of these kind of people. He looks so scared. They are also holding him very tightly on his arm."  
Johnny nods at JinJin who stands up and says "My boss will bid 200k right now."  
The auctioneer does his thing asking if anyone wants to meet that bid. There are no takers. As pretty as he is, bear hybrids tend to be aggressive.  
"Sold to participant V1. "

___Johnny frowns. "I don't like how that boy looked terrified. Text them to get in here asap.   
As Taeyong sends a text asking how his dog is, the auctioneer speaks up again.  
"Next up is one of the special items of the night. He's a bit cranky , so please forgive his appearance. Please welcome Soobin. He is a bunny hybrid. We were told he's of the angora type, explaining the long hairs on the very cute ears. He is the offspring of the now defunct business Choi Enterprises. However, with the proof we have of his birthright , you may be able to ask the courts for his inheritance. Bidding starts at 250k. Shall we begin?"  
Taeyong "holy shit. Suho was right and they don't even hide the fact. "  
Bidding around them is spirited and goes up to 600k before slowing down. At the count of 2 JinJin stands up "We will bid 850k".  
Everyone puts their hands down. "Sold to participant V1"

___Just as the announcer is about to start the next auction, the doors burst open and in runs their crew. The 3 men sit acting scared. They have a prime location to see the back doors they bring the hybrids in and out of and need to point them out to their crew. A sudden nudge on his leg startles Johnny and he looks down in the eyes of the inky black panther assassin. He looks towards the door back there and nods using his eyes. The Panther and Jaguar immediately prowl down totally unnoticed. "holy shit that scared me. I might need new pants. Fucking panther."

It doesn't take long for the men assembled in the auction room to be restrained along with the auctioneer.   
Jungkook and Chanyeol walk in next. Jungkook is wearing his typical long coat and bucket hat. You cannot tell the man is a hybrid.  
He heads right past everyone into the back room.


	38. a lot of hybrids

___Jungkook points at the crowd. "Nobody move. As you can see I have the whole place full of my people. I assume you realize who we are. We are here to save the hybrids. Get in our way and we won't hesitate to kill you on the spot. I have no tolerance for people who attend illegal auctions like this."  
His men have arranged themselves behind each area and along the ways out. Johnny stands up and points "They brought them out and took them away this way"  
Jungkook and Chanyeol immediately walk in the direction indicated and find Yoongi and Jimin sitting guarding a door , 2 men laying on the ground dead.   
"hybrids?" Chanyeol asks while pointing at the door the cats are guarding. Jimin nods his head and the 2 cats stand up ready to escort them in.

___Jungkook opens the door and Yoongi pushes his way in front of him. He's not about to let Jungkook get hurt. They walk in to find about 20 hybrids kept in 2 open bar cages like prison cells. They are standing or sitting directly on the cold cement floor. There are no seats available. All of them look miserable. Yoongi and Jimin each take up a spot at the sides of the door. Yuta the very large Snow Leopard goes to guard the back door. All the hybrids in the cages have taken note of the animal form hybrids. WinWin joins in his sleek bengal tiger form, sitting in the middle of the 2 cage doors. 

___Jungkook clears his throat to gain the caged hybrids attention. "We are here to rescue you. As you can see , we have our own hybrids here to help. Please stand back from the doors. We cannot find the key and will have to shoot them open."  
The bunny hybrid speaks up "There is a guy hiding in the small closet right behind that curtain. He has the key." He points at the curtain.  
Chanyeol walks over with Yuta , moves the curtain and finds the hidden door. He opens it and grabs the man quickly, throwing him out on the floor. Yuta puts a paw on the mans chest and his face right above the mans , growling very menacingly. Chanyeol smiles and searches the man, finding the keys. "Has this man physically abused any of you?" he looks to the hybrids in cages as he says this. They all raise their hands and reply with yes. Jungkook looks at Yuta "do it" . The tiger instantly kills the man, simply biting his throat and snapping his head. Then he sits down to clean himself, because tigers gotta look respectable. 

___Chanyeol goes to open a cage door but Jungkook pauses him for a moment. "We are going to let you out. I need you to make a line and our hybrids will escort you on each side. This is for your safety as we have to walk you through the people who wanted to buy you. Please, heads down and follow us. Don't make eye contact with them. I just want to get you outside in our vans safely and unharmed. We are taking you to our place , where you will get medical care and a nice hot meal. Then you will be given rooms where you can bathe to your hearts content , nest if you need to and get a good sleep for as long as you need. Your trauma is over. I just need you to trust us until we get home and you see it for yourself."  
With that he lets Chanyeol open the cages. The hybrids are brave and follow instructions. They follow Jungkook, hybrids on each side of their line to protect them all, Chanyeol and Yuta bringing up the back. Once in the main auction room they find more hybrids. 2 giant wolves and a massive brown bear.   
Jungkook asks one of his men "did you call the cops?" Jaehyun replies "not yet sir. We will as soon as you get them safely away. 2 of us will stay until they arrive and give them the video surveillance of the premises we just took. Jungkook nods and gets the hybrids into the vans. They have to put more than legal in each one, as they only came prepared for about 7 hybrids, they have 20 now. 

___ Once the hybrids are in the vans, Chanyeol takes the passenger seat in one, Jungkook in the other as they begin the drive to the compound with their precious cargo. Jungkook calls Jinki "We actually have 20 hybrids. Some look ok, 2 look like they need immediate treatment. We are on the way home. Tell Suho that the bunny is the one he suspected and be prepared to help receive them in. They are scared and dirty and I am sure they need a large hot meal. Please have the staff make as much as they can asap."  
Jinki was answering all along and has already sent Minho out to get dinner prepared. "We already had dinner on the way , we will just add to it now that the number has expanded. I am sure some of our own crew won't mind waiting a bit for the hungry hybrids to eat first."  
Jungkook "Thank you big brother. You are the best."  
Jinki "I have recruited some of the others to help get them settled and comfortable so we can check the ones that need it the most asap, while others eat. Then we can get them into the rooms to clean themselves up and sleep."  
Jungkook "They all look so tired Jinx. Hobi needs to be super congratulated for finding out about that auction. We will see you in about 45"  
He hangs up the phone. All the hybrids in his van were paying close attention. He had used speakerphone and they heard everything. "Get some rest guys. We will be home in about 45 minutes.   
A soft voice speaks "You mean you really are saving us?"  
Jungkook laughs lightly and looks back at them. He removes his bucket hat and they gasp as they see his ears. "We rescue a lot of hybrids and normal humans. Now, let's get home as my beautiful mate is probably giving his dad a hard time. Our mating is new and he gets anxious away from me."  
After a few minutes of driving, Jungkook looks behind him. Almost all of the hybrids have fallen asleep. One , a very tall gorgeous cat of some sort is wide awake and watching over them all. He could tell the young boy was tired but determined to watch over them. "go to sleep. I promise they are safe. You look like you need that half hour nap" Jungkook says softly.   
"promise?" the boy asks  
Jungkook " what's your name?"  
"Yeonjun sir. The bunny in the other van is my mate."  
Jungkook smiles "I promise you, Yeonjun, you are all safe and I will make sure you get to your mate immediately when we get there. If you miss him like I am missing my Taehyung right now then I know you will run to him. "  
they both share a soft smile and the boy closes his eyes.  
Jungkook smiles and texts Chanyeol "the bunny has a mate in this van. Be prepared for them to run to each other. "

___With that settled in the vans, they settle in to drive home while watching for problems.  
He gets a text letting him know the police took over and his men are on their way home.


	39. the hybrids arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> props to anyone that knows the 3 groups i bring in  
> you has taste!

___Jungkook wakes Yeonjun up by gently shaking his knee. The cat snaps awake, wide eyed and ready to fight. "hey hey, it's ok. I just wanted to have you wake the others up. You seem to be more the leader type. We are pulling into my home."  
Yeonjun smiles and thanks him before quietly waking each of the others and getting them to wake the ones he can't reach. They are all sleepy but look a little better after the half hour nap.   
In the other van Chanyeol has waken up his pack of hybrids too.   
Jungkook hears a gasp and smiles. He knows they have taken notice of the guarded gate they passed through and he looks back to find them all peeled to the windows looking at the gorgeous grounds.   
"Welcome to our home. I warn you, there are lots of us here, with even more hybrids than you saw at the auction. The small white tiger is my mate Taehyung. He's extremely shy, so please don't be offended if he seems withdrawn towards you. He is sweet and pure and will come to you in his own time. He might be a little possessive as our mating is brand new and he is still claiming his home here. Our chubby panda is his omega bondmate."

___A quiet but lovely voice speaks up "your mate is also a white tiger?"   
Jungkook smiles as his driver J.seph replies "he is the most beautiful omega I have ever seen. He is also extremely gentle"  
The pretty black panther hybrid smiles brightly.   
Jungkook laughs "he is also on the tiny side. Due to some childhood trauma, he was caged for a few years and it stunted his growth. Please don't ask him about it. He will tell the story when he warms up to you and trusts you. His dad and 2 brothers are here. His brother is a siberian tiger. His mate is the tall man that was with me back there. Now, how about we get you into some bedrooms and washrooms to clean up and then have some dinner?"

___As the hybrids unload from the van they migrate into small groups and pairs between themselves. Nobody at the house stops them as they know they boys all need to find comfort where they can. Jungkook claps his hands to get their attention "Ok. Let's go inside."  
Once inside they find the medical team and the staff are ready to receive them.   
"I am Jinki. Jungkooks big brother. I am the head doctor and leader of the medical team here. We are equipped specially for hybrids so please, don't be afraid or worry that we don't know what to do. All our on site hybrids are treated in house. Anyone needing immediate medical care, please step over here. We will see to your wounds and then get you all cleaned up and changed into nice clothing."  
Jiwoo "After cleaning up, please come back down here and help yourselves to the dinner we are preparing outside in the gardens. I want you to eat until your bellies are stuffed. Now go see either the doctors or go to the stairs there and follow the staff members up to the dorm we prepared for you."  
With that she gives them the mom look and they all spring into action.  
Jungkook and Chanyeol laugh heartily at her effect on them.

___Jungkook notices Yeonjun takes his bunny to Jinki. He points and Jiwoo looks "That bunny is the one Suho mentioned. That is his mate. The cat actually stared me down in the car while the others started napping. He was on guard."  
Jiwoo thinks a moment "Does he have the backbone to stay here or was he on pure protective instinct?"  
Jungkook "Backbone, for sure. I am not sure what kind of cat he is. I have never seen ears or markings like his."  
Hobi comes up "That is one of the 2 rare sandcats."  
Jungkook "Your unknown bear is apparently a standard black bear."  
Kai speaks from behind them "No. That is a kodiak. Same breed as me"  
Suho "Then why so cheap for him? He's tall and gorgeous and being a Kodiak should make him valuable. We had someone try to take Kai once for those reasons."  
Hobi "I am guessing it's because bears in general are difficult hybrids. Since he's an omega, a bear in heat can be a pretty challenging task."  
Kai huffs and mutters "I am not difficult"  
Suho pets him "you are but we love you for it. You are our perfect big fluffy bear"

__Upstairs 16 of the 20 have been shown to the dorm set up for them. They were told this is THEIR room and everything in it is for them to use. They set about exploring the rooms and are overwhelmed with the grandeur of what they have been given.  
Their dorm has a large living area with several sitting areas set about to allow groups to settle and not bother others doing the same. There are 8 large bedrooms. They have been outfitted with bunkbeds , each also having at least one large bed in it too. They are thrilled to find a room that looks like a mini omega store, with all the blankets and nesting supplies their hearts could want. They decide to hurry and shower to get rid of the grunge on them.   
One one side of the dorm Rano takes the lead and sends Wonhyuk and Baekgyul to shower first. He had Yejun and Choi In go find some clothing for everyone, as they seem to have some fashion sense.   
Romin and Wonjun decide who gets what beds and Seungyeop decides the omega nesting room is seriously interesting. 

___On the other side another group has followed the example and set their members about organizing the area they claimed. Woojin has taken the leader position over here. His group consists of Hyogi, Zeth, Roi and Boun. Zeth wanders over to the large closet , joining Yejun and Innie. The 3 chat while picking out clothing for their members. They marvel at the clothing. None of them have ever had clothing of this quality available to them. They disperse to give the clothing to the chosen hybrids.  
In the room next to them 3 men are making themselves at home. Minghui has chosen a bottom bunk and JinYang chooses a top bunk in hopes people will leave it alone. Didi is taking a nice hot shower and loving every moment of it. He is thrilled to find they even have makeup at their disposal.

___Downstairs the other 6 are being checked over by the doctors. One of the, named Midam is a silver fox. He is more than thrilled to meet Taemin and the 2 are curled up in the corner on Taemins play rug napping while the medical team is busy with the more urgent care.

___Jinki nudges Minho and motions him to look at the foxes. They both smile. It's a good sign that one of them is already making himself at home.


	40. dinner and playing

___Jinki is fairly happy with the medical exams. The hybrids he looked at so far are malnourished and skinny , but otherwise doing pretty good. They have patched up the 6 that they looked at so far and given them all antibiotics for wounds that look to be from being whipped. After that, he sent them up to clean up and dress.  
The doctors were making the charts up when they noticed it was very noisy in the house. They decided to go see what's up.  
What they find is the new arrivals have come downstairs all together and are being greeted by some of NCT , who are taking the new hybrids outside for food under the instructions of Jiwoo and Matthew.

___The new hybrids stop cold as they walk out onto the patio. There before them is a huge lush and lavish garden and lawn. It's surrounded by the 4 houses and security wall. It's lit up beautifully. There in the middle area a bunch of long picnic tables and some smaller round tables that hold 4 people are set up. A lot of the tables are filled but they see that 2 large tables are empty , each holding only plates, cups and utensils set on the ends near the buffet tables. A lively voice says "come new babies, grab some plates and get to eating". They look over to find a literal ball of sunshine beaming at them, sporting silver fox ears and the fluffiest tail they have ever seen. The fox walks off motioning them to follow. Near the tables they find Chanyeol, a now familiar face in the crowd waiting with another smaller tiger hybrid. Chanyeol smiles "This is my mate Baekhyun" . They all smile and wave at the bright box smile Baek gives them. "Come and eat. We left these tables open for you since we assume you might want to hang out together at first instead of throwing yourself into the chaos of meeting everyone here. We will all welcome you with open arms here, but at your own pace. My baby brother Taehyung is an example. We just got him back after almost 11 years and he is super shy and still settling in here and getting to know people. He's the small white tiger, Jungkooks mate. Now, go make yourself comfortable and eat to your hearts contents."  
Chanyeol laughs "Better eat before Mama Jiwoo comes out and finds you all not eating. "

___The boys go and grab plates off the 2 tables and go to the massive buffet tables to find an amazing array of food available. Jinki is standing near and tells them "Please eat anything you want. You all need some weight gain and that is my main medical priority right now."  
Yeonjun looks at him fiercely and asks "You guys aren't going to get us healthy to sell us?"  
Jinki smiles "No. Our goal was to save you. Now it's to get you healthy to live happy lives."  
Jungkook has walked over "I am not going to lie to you. You are in a Mafia household right now. You are looking at BTS, Exo, Astro, NCT and Got7. "  
A tall boy behind Yeonjun gets excited "Those are the top mafia groups! "   
Jungkook smiles "Exactly. We have a long reputation for saving hybrids and humans from various nefarious situations. My whole staff are previous rescues who decided to pay me back by taking care of us. It's possible some or all of you can join in some capacity once healthy but that's a future discussion. Health and mental healing are first priorities. Now, eat and if you feel up to it, feel free to mingle and meet some of the others. We have a large amount of hybrids here that are very excited to meet you. "  
He points at the panther "What is your name?"  
The youngster responds "Taehyun sir"  
Jungkooks smiles "One letter off from my mates. Cute. I am happy to inform you one of my assassins is a black panther. Feel free to see about befriending him. His name is Yoongi"  
He then asks the bear "And your name?"  
"Kai sir" Jungkook laughs hard. "Oh that is precious. See that bear over there?"  
The young bear looks and replies "yes, sir."  
Jungkook "Well, he is a Kodiak, just like you and his name is Jongin , but he goes by Kai"  
The young bear wiggles his ears in excitement and giggles "YAY"  
Jungkook smiles at the group. "Go eat. Jiwoo is glaring at me and I don't want to mess with our house mother."

___With that the hybrids get their plates full and go sit down. They chat among themselves enjoying the happy atmosphere. They note all the hybrids doing various things in the garden and are considering asking for permission to enjoy the premises like the others.   
Wonjin holds up a hand and says "Listen"  
They all stop and listen. Yeonjun whispers "it got quiet!"  
Zeth points and says softly "Wow , Look."   
They all look over and see the giant panther and jaguar that have just exited the main house. They are sitting , obviously on guard. A tall youngster with the cutest panda ears ever comes out and waits. They all gasp almost in unison. There, exiting the house is the the most gorgeous man they have ever laid eyes on. He has cute white tiger ears and a long cutely fluffy tail. The other turns into a panda and waddles away slowly. The tiger shifts and everyone is entranced by how pretty the small cat is. Beomgyu "wow, he's so beautiful in both forms"

___Suddenly the small tiger play pounces the jaguar and runs off. They follow his path with their eyes and see him running to Jungkook , who shifts as the smaller white tiger gets closer. He lets the smaller tackle him and then the 2 run off , Jungkook "chasing" Taehyung.  
After a few moments they stop running and shift. Tae cuddles into Jungkook and they go sit to eat.   
Romin "Well, I think we are going to be just fine."  
Boun gets up and walks over to Chanyeol "Is it ok if we shift and play around in the yard?"  
Jungkook hears this and replies from his chair where he is sitting with Tae on his lap cuddling him "This is your home right now. You have free run of the area except in the house don't go in any closed door rooms. Those are likely someones bedroom or office. Go play boys"

___With that the boys clean up their table, instructed by Matthew to leave the dishes at the end.   
They all shift and go wander around the yard, sniffing around and exploring. After a while they begin to play with each other , enjoying the freedom to exercise and stretch those muscles.   
The groups all watch and continue their chats. They are excited to see the new hybrids coming out of their shells quickly.   
Hobi notes "The 2 sandcats have not shifted."  
Jimin "They will when they are ready. I looked up the species and they are small cats. Smaller than house cats. I imagine that would make them be careful about shifting. "  
Jungkook "let them be. At least they are playing right now. That says volumes for their mental health. "

___The doctors are all happy with watching their new patients. All in all, it's a fine night.


	41. playing and jealousy

___Jiwoo comes out of the house carrying something very small. The new hybrids all pause and let her pass, curious about what she's got. She walks over to Taehyung and hands him her bundle. The next thing they see is Taehyung lay on the ground , placing the tiniest puppy ever on the ground in front of him. Then he shifts and the tiny puppy starts wagging his tail excitedly and yipping at the tiger. He is not even the tiniest bit afraid of the much bigger cat and the boys find that adorable. Zeth "That is one brave puppy."  
Baekgyul "That right there says a lot for their character. That tiny puppy is already super comfortable being around very large hybrids and is confident enough to play fight that tiger."  
Out of nowhere a new silver fox speeds by and stops in front of the puppy, face down and tail high in the air wagging. He yips at the puppy who mimics him and the 2 dance around each other playing happily. The puppy runs up the side of the tiger to stand on his back and play threaten the fox who decides to yawn and lay down as if uninterested. Many of the surrounding people laugh as the puppy just gets down and snuggles up with the fox under the watchful eyes of his Tiger dad.

___The boys go back to exploring and playing when they notice their panther stop and sit down, intently staring somewhere. They look and see the massive black panther and jaguar walking past the pond together. Yejun "my god, look how healthy and muscled those cats are"   
Taehyun stalks quietly towards them and the others just watch and wait. He stops close but not too close and sits. After a few minutes the other panther and the jaguar get up and walk over to him. They circle him and then sit down in front of him. He lays down on his belly to show submission and that he isn't here to hurt. The 2 cats purr and get up to walk away. The panther stops and looks back at Taehyun and makes a soft roar. At this Taehyun gets up and walks behind the pair, mimicking their behavior. 

___Back at the main table Jungkook releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Well, that is our first brave boy. Please note that down somewhere Namjoon. Less than 5 hours and that kiddo approached Yoongi and Jimin and was accepted by them to patrol.   
Taking note that their panther was accepted, the others get brave. Kai waddles over towards the Kodiak he knows is named Jongin and sits nearby. Jongin gets up and walks to him, bending down and petting the bear. "Hi there. I understand we share a name. Are you settling in ok?"  
Kai nods his head and tilts his head back into the pets. Jongin says "follow me. I will show you the perfect place to curl up and nap for bears." With that he shifts , and everyone notes the size difference. They all coo at the 2 bears waddling off to the bear cave they have made just for Jongin. Soobin and Yeonjun have found a small spot in the garden flowers next to the pond. Soobin changes to bunny and hops inside and snuggles down. Yeonjun looks around intently. It's glaringly obvious he is checking for danger. Then he shifts into the cutest cat ever, very tiny and adorable. He gets inside the little area the bunny is in and the 2 curl up together.

___Zeth, a cougar hybrid is curious about the fluffy panda in the pond. He walks near and then hears a menacing growl. He stops to see the small white tiger near him growling possessively. The tiger goes to the panda and licks his face , rubbing his body on the panda's. Jungkook walks over and says "Tae , stop that growling. He isn't taking your panda. He just wanted to look and maybe say Hi." Tae stops growling and continues rubbing on the panda. Everyone is trying hard to hold in laughs and coos. They all find Taehyungs behavior both adorable and brave. It's his first show of territory.   
Chanyeol and Baekhyun have shifted and go console Taehyung who is pouting at being scolded by his mate.   
Jungkook gathers up the new hybrids while petting the cougar to calm him down. "Shhhh, it's ok. Taehyung and Sanha , the panda, are omega bondmates. Do any of you understand that?"  
Rano shifts "yes sir. That's a rare and special bond. The 2 omegas will be attached for life similar to mates. "  
Jungkook "yes. I am sorry he growled at you. You are the first outside this gathering here to approach Sanha and he got jealous and possessive. Now come with me cougar, please. "  
Rano says "His name is Zeth."  
Jungkook "Thank you. Follow me Zeth."

___Jungkook brings the cougar to the trio of tigers and panda. "Tae baby, this is Zeth. He has never seen a panda before and was only curious and wanted to look. Now can you allow Sanha to make new friends? I promise they won't steal him from you. But he does need other friends than just you. You also need new friends, my love. Why don't you come with me and meet the new kids?"  
Taehyung bristles a moment but Baekhyun rubs on him and it calms him. His brother is letting him know he's here but Jungkook is right. The 2 tigers look at each other making little tiger noises. Taehyung then licks his panda's face and nudges him towards the cougar. He is trusting Jungkook to keep his precious panda safe. Sanha waddles over and sits. The cougar just sits there looking before cautiously getting up to lay down in front of the panda. Sanha shifts and pets the cat. He giggles "You are not as soft as my TaeTae but you are soft"  
Tae huffs behind him making Sanha giggle and go pet him. " I love you my pretty tiger. Now go make friends."  
Tae merely stalks over to his favorite tree and lays down. Jungkook laughs and shifts , heading over and laying down behind him in their usual position. Tannie comes running over after jumping down from Matthews lap. He barks happily and climbs Tae to lay down on top of him near Jungkooks paw that is draped over Tae. Chanyeol and Baekhyun follow suit, laying nearby against each other.

___The assassins reappear and assess the situation and lead their new baby panther over to the cats. They lay down near Taehyung and Jungkook and Taehyun follows suit.   
Soon, all the other cats in the place have also congregated, making a large catnap area in the garden. Even the new hybrid cats have joined, making their doctors very happy. They do make notes in the charts about the shifting of the 2 sandcats. Beomgyu is shifted and curled up with Zeth.


End file.
